Vientos de noche
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Y en su forma estática de ser, ambos se negaron a decir en voz alta, algo tan obvio.
1. Suerte la Puta

¿Has pensado alguna vez, que la vida te juega chueco? ¿Has pensado, que el destino es una maldita caprichosa que se tiñe de suerte cuando se te presenta?.

Yo sí.

La vi ayer.

Engalanada con una canción heroica.

Bailaba a mi paso.

Me tomo de la mano.

Se impregno del olor macabro que explotaba desde mi puño tenso.

Ella, mi compañera de largas gasas blancas: flotaba cruelmente.

Las estrellas eran noches enredadas, historias que se me explicaban en el parpadeo inconsciente que me esforzaba por dar antes de que mi respiración terminara por detenerse, aun intentando oírla por sobre los ronquidos de las grandes serpientes y sus vapores.

Me sonrió.

Jamás creeré en ella.

Porque ella es la maldita que me escupe a cada instante, es la traicionera que me instruyó en la desconfianza.

Desconfiar de la misma tranquilidad.

-Sopa. Es insípida, pero es lo que necesitas.

¿Han despertado cuando se creían en el otro lado del túnel? ¿Se han sentido perdidos al punto de fijarse si de un momento a otro te has convertido en tullido?

Yo sí.

A juzgar por el calendario, horroroso obsequio de una tienda de lácteos: he dormido tres semanas.

Es lo que cualquiera consideraría coma.

¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un milagro. Asombro hasta al galeno, me sorprendo a mí mismo: y según eso, yo tendría que ser el menos maravillado de lo que puedo hacer.

Pero, ¡oh, sí! Existe en este momento la brillante excepción; la jodida palabrita se hace presente cuando ella llega y no me refiero a la maldita de Suerte.

La enfermera, que ni siquiera es practicante de medicina: es la que parece aguardar cuanto le pueda dar.

Tiene ese "don" para sacarme de mis casillas.

Se para frente mío, deposita la comida donde pueda tomarla apenas me nazca el hambre (pues no me dejó alimentar), gira los ojos de manera cansina y pregunta por mi sentir.

Como si realmente le importara.

Luego me reseña lo que ha hecho en el día, narrándome con voz entusiasta y de cuentista lo que considera relevante y gracioso.

La ignoro, ella lo sabe. Ni su nombre recuerdo. No es como si nos presentáramos alguna vez. Ella habla y yo no.

Mejor la critico.

Esas medias ya pasaron de moda. Que uñas maltrechas. ¿Cuándo se hizo esa cortada en el pulgar? Por lo menos ya no usa el aromatizante para ropa de la semana pasada, juro que daban arcadas.

Esa manchita cobriza en la tela, me está colmando.

Se supone que es una "mujer" tendría que importarle su facha.

-Red Hood, será mejor que te la comas ahora: la preparo An, te aseguro que no querrás tragarla en quince minutos. Se vuelve incomible.

-Deja de llamarme así. Ese no es mi nombre.

-No has querido presentarte, ni con el doctor Kelpiax. De alguna forma hay que denominarte; Y francamente Red Hood me apetece más que decirte el amnésico, el interesante o mi futuro esposo: eres la novedad.

-¿Celoso?.

-¿Por no tener que cuidarme las espaldas? ¿Por poder respirar sin que la mitad de las jóvenes se enteren? Créeme que no. Los celos, no son lo mío. Si me fueras importante, quizás estaría preocupada por transmutarme en tu segunda piel, en tu pensamiento o quizá más: pero no es el caso.

-Tienes envidia.

-¿Por qué? Hoy estas muy hablador. Déjame meditarlo, envidia... Puede, nunca me he puesto a pensar en tal cosa, Red Hood . Envidio todo y nada, porque yo poseo todo. ¿Tú no posees nada? ¡Claro que no! De tener tal cosa, la recordarías: no nos hagamos tontos Red Hood, recuerdas todo: la sal que te quemaba los pulmones, la ira del mar que te golpeaba y escocía las heridas, rememoras en tu vista nublosa mi imagen difusa enterrándose entre tanta espuma, aun sientes mi agarre en tus brazos jalándote en el último hálito de vida...me recuerdas.

¿Han sentido que la vida se empecina en darle a uno lo que más detesta?. El destino lo a entretejido de alguna manera en mi vida.

"Ella" aparece cada que quiero olvidarla o en las ocasiones en la que ni siquiera la tomo en cuenta y estoy muy ocupado encontrando la manera de salir de este monótono sitio.

Es una ventaja que me crean muerto, se tienen tantas delanteras.

Es la gloria...estoy nadando en realidad en el barro del pantano, no tengo salida; estar muerto para los tuyos no es bueno.

Ellos podrían venir en cualquier segundo.

Un olor magro me inunda, apesta igual que aquella noche: a sangre rancia, pescado recién sacado del océano y plomo.

El hedor característico de que las cosas irán a mal.

Tengo que pararme y encontrar un escondite en la minúscula habitación de esta risa de cuarto de hospital.

Tras la puerta no es una buena opción, ni siquiera tengo un clóset para protegerme, ni las cortinas blancas ondean en la ventana, el sitio es tan pobre que no pueden costearse unas telas largas para desaparecerme unos instantes.

Por primera vez el blanco me parece desesperante.

Creo que me tiene que bastar el plato de plástico en donde descansaba la manzana que ella me dio. Tiene filo después de todo y con la fuerza necesaria, hasta podría cercenar la parte del cuello que me importa.

Pensándolo bien, no ocupo un arma.

Mis manos son suficientes. Siempre lo han sido.

Voy a saltarle encima.

Prefiero ser quien dé el primer golpe, si me equivoco siempre puedo dar alguna excusa sin pedir disculpas.

Su olor, demasiado fuerte: triste y peligroso...pobre infeliz que a tenido la desdicha de cazarme.

Los costados me escuecen de repente.

Las puntadas se abrirán si me estiro demasiado: ni modo, prefiero sangrar un poco a que el diablo peón me lleve a su jefe.

Golpearé su sien. Me posesionaré a su espalda. Le agarrare el cuello, de paso le tapare la boca con mi antebrazo. Jalare con fuerza a la derecha para hacer romperse a las vértebras.

El grito será ahogado en contra de mi carne.

Está muerto antes de que lo sepa.

La puerta se abre.

Sus ojos se fijan en los míos, me acribilla con el filo del mercurio, con el frío de los témpanos.

Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda. Me enchina la piel de los brazos y los bellos de la nuca se erizan: parezco un gato sorprendido en vez de que ella sea la que este en mi posición.

Lo dicho, es ella la única que espera todo cuanto pueda estar en mi mano para llevar a cabo.

¡Ese maldito! ¿¡Cómo jodidos huele a muerte!?

Tranquilo y sonriente, cierra la puerta; me conduce luego con calma a mi cama. Me recuesta, me cubre con la fina sábana blanca amarillenta que está en mal estado y niega con un gesto suave de cabeza, un tanto enternecida.

¡Está mirándome con compasión!

Esta muerto. Esta muerto. Esta muerto.

No pienso perdonarlo.

Nadie tiene el permiso o el derecho de observarme por sobre el hombro, ni de compadecerme.

No estoy acabado. Sólo me encuentro indispuesto por la jugarreta que me han trazado.

-Idiota

-¿Ahora porqué de tan mal humor, Red Hood?

Pareciera que no lo supiera. Ella finge su inocencia. Me pregunto si es consciente, si sabe que está enferma. Y no, no hablo de que finja ser mujer.

¿Él sabrá que es débil? ¿Tendrá alguna noción de su frágil mente? ¿Podrá resistir un juego mental conmigo?

No se me ha olvidado que la vez pasada sobrepaso sus límites, que me habló como si fuera una diosa misericordiosa que está interesada en llevarme a la locura.

-Como tú me has puesto nombre, yo te pondré uno: Red Hood hace juego con Nightwing, ambos son mantos, bufones de la vida, se alzan con el viento pero nunca eternamente. Claro, una está más loco que otro, pero nada se puede hacer al respecto.

\- "Nightwing" me sienta mejor, Red Hood, pero acepto que estoy un tanto demente. ¿Reina de quién soy? Has escogido a la noche como mi manto. Estás demasiado atrofiado hoy. Pareciera que te has roto.

-Por el contrario, eres tú la que viene remendada, las costuras puedo verlas: fueron hechas con tanta prisa que sus burdas puntadas sobresalen de entre tus orejas y boca, los costados no se salvan, la ropa no te es suficiente.

-Quien tiene las cicatrices haciéndole un mapa el cuerpo, eres tú Red Hood. Déjame en paz.

-¿Duele? Es mi turno de burlarme, Nightwing. El que me mires como si estuviera cobrándome algo que no es justo, no me importa. Sabes perfectamente porque lo estoy haciendo. Deja de jugar con tu negro cabello, belleza rota: aprieta esos ojos así mismo, tan fuerte que te duelan las cuencas. Te metiste donde no te llamaban, este es tu pago.

-Traje estofado. Lo hice yo. Te quejabas demasiado sobre la dieta que Kelpiax te dio.

Ella tiembla. Trata de cambiar el sentido de la plática.

¿Por qué no se va?

Es masoquista.

Admitiré una cosa, cocina mejor de lo que una vieja conocida hacía. Hasta podría contratarla.

-Renuncia a lo que sea que hagas, Nightwing. Te pagare bastante bien porque vengas conmigo y me prepares las comidas. De todas maneras es la mejor oferta que tendrás por estos lares.

-Aun no has salido de estas tristes cuatro paredes. No conoces el pueblo. Te llevaras una sorpresa. Hace mucho que no confió en esas ofertas, suenan demasiado buenas para ser ciertas, Red Hood.

-¿No soy de confianza? ¿De tu confianza?

-Eres muy peligroso, Red Hood...no me fío de ti.

-Me darás un recorrido entonces. Así a lo mejor vea lo que tanto te empeñas por defender.

-Cuando tenga tiempo.

-Pues no tienes nada que hacer para venir a verme diario y hasta dos veces por día.

Nightwing vuelve a verme como si las hojas de los árboles estuvieran tiñéndose de verde a dorado, transmutándose frente a sus azules ojos incrédulos y críticos: pareciera que le estuviera diciendo una mentira.

Por eso digo que está loca.

-Descansa, Red Hood.

-Nightwing...escuche que contabas una historia la otra vez. Tenías enleladas al resto de las enfermeras, pero no pude escuchar el final.

-No lo tiene...al menos, no se los dije: su rostro ilusionado me hicieron inventar otro final alternativo. No te perdiste nada.

-¿Cómo termina?.

-Ella hija del rey, él un simple ladrón...el destino tan cruel, les robo el corazón. ¿Tú cómo te imaginarias que terminaría eso?.

-Con el ladrón queriendo verle el rostro otra vez, aunque vaya a morir.

-Se cuenta que en las noches se puede ver a una flor emerger en donde no llega la luz del sol. Justo en donde el Rey les atravesó juntos.

Mi cabeza es un hervidero.

¿Por qué le pregunte eso?.

A mí no me importan sus historias, sus fantasías ni como terminan estas.

Cada que inicia prefiero apretarme la cabeza con el lastre de almohada que tengo, tan delgada que la cabeza me duele. Ella está en su derecho de tejer tantas telarañas quiera, de envenenar las mentes del resto...pero me está alterando saber que me he dejado trastornar por su voz.

Ella no es nada para tener ese efecto en mí.

Nightwing está loca.

Mañana me largo.

Ya no la volveré a ver.

Mi corazón palpita angustiado, no por saber que apenas ponga un pie fuera de este sitio abandonado de la mano de Dios: Podrán desangrarme, venderme, mutilarme o algo peor si me dejo atrapar.

Mi angustia viene de ya no verla.

Eso está mal.

Librarme del médico Kelpiax Clayton fue peor de lo que imagine. Pensaba firmemente que el galeno era solo un hombre ambicioso que quería sacarme dinero para comprarse batas nuevas o por lo menos alguna cosa útil para el consultorio: resultando en que en realidad le importaba mi estado de salud.

Kelpiax insistía en que me faltaba una semana más de reposo absoluto antes de pretender hacer la locura que germinaba en mi mente, siendo palpable para cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos por delante.

Alegaba que las costuras se jalarían. Gritaba que las infecciones eran peligrosas. Trataba de hacerme razonar que lo mínimo decente que podía hacer era esperar a despedirme de todas las enfermeras que me atendieron, Kelpiax apostaba a todo cuanto pudiese ganar tiempo para retenerme.

Kelpiax estaba apostando a que Nightwing podría detenerme, apenas ella me dijera que me echara a la cama.

Yo sabía que Nightwing lograría retrasarme apenas me susurrara la orden.

Por eso mismo me iba.

Nightwing estaba volviéndose un peligro para mí.

No debo ser capaz de ver a nadie como un igual, como alguien idóneo de tomar el mando de amo.

No porque me fuera a echar a sus pies a suplicar por atención, por migajas mal dadas a todas las lamidas divinamente proporcionadas, rayando en la adoración: ¡Claro que no! Nada más lejos de la realidad; sino porque Nightwing era la mujer que no me pediría nada similar, como muchas otras me lo suplicaban.

Eso me destanteaba.

El incompetente hombre, con su angustiado rostro me suplico no pasarme por las zonas marcadas con listones azules ya viendo que me iría si o sí.

Kelpiax ni siquiera me cobro.

ÉL era el único que se daba una idea real del porque termine en su pueblo.

Soy parte de la firma de Outlaws, enemigos de la firma La Corte y la firma Jordan y por supuesto que buscamos constantemente eliminar al resto de la competencia.

¿Por qué nos matamos los miembros de tan respetadas organizaciones?

¿Por qué nos metemos en una ruleta rusa, teniendo tan buenos ingresos, trabajos, familias y amantes?

Es sencillo.

Victoria.

Nos regimos por el principio básico de supervivencia: elimina al riesgo y nadie será capaz de tocarte.

O al menos me resultaba así de simple hasta hace tan poco.

-Se supone que tendrías que estar allá dentro. Eres tan tonto Ricardo. El conteo de vino está retrasado por tu culpa, a ver cómo te la libras de Raphaelo.

-Diciéndole que Kelpiax estaba enseñándome medicina.

-Allí sí que le vas a dar un motivo para que practiques lo que has aprendido. Te dará una paliza, que dudo mucho que puedas recomponerte tú solo. Admite, Ricardo, que incluso tú mereces un descanso. Que tienes límites.

-Ves algo que no existe, Nikkie.

-Raphaelo marcara en esta ocasión la cara.

-¿A mí o a Kyoya?.

Me han confirmado lo que ya sabía.

Nightwing está loco.

Un diablo maltratado y optimista, la peor escoria que podría existir.

Un paria al que yo deseaba seguir echándole el ojo.

¡No me entiendo!

Está dándome coraje el contemplarlo. No es como si nunca viera las manchas difuminadas sobre la piel, en unas ocasiones con mayor rapidez que en otras.

Nightwing entra en una casa marcada con un listón azul.

He descubierto que los listones azules pertenecen a los sectores protegidos por el mando de Raphaelo Gucci.

Un hombre cuya valía es menos que la suela de mi zapato. Dudo mucho que pueda hacerse de alguien como Nightwing.

No lo digo porque ella sea él, sino porque Nightwing es una rara cosecha resultando un misterio de careta sonriente y vació obvio. Quizá fuera porque le han obligado a vestir de mujer, a comportarse como una en medio de tantas putas.

Si Raphaelo no se cuida, Nightwing aumentara su pestilencia.

-Había escuchado que te largaste.

Saltó sorprendido por la silenciosa presencia de Nightwing.

¿Cuándo se acercó?

Luce diferente. Ya tendría que acostumbrarme.

Hoy no trae ningún moretón. Hasta ese vestido largo le sienta pésimo.

-Nightwing, hola. ¿Ocupada? Me habías dicho que serías mi guía por el pueblo apenas saliera del hospital.

-¿A si? No lo recuerdo. Pero se arregla. Más tarde, Red Hood. Tengo el tiempo estrangulándome.

-Por supuesto.

Tengo que moverme. No dejare que Nightwing me encuentre de nueva cuenta espiándolo.

Ese hombre se ofendería muy pronto.

¿Qué pensaría cuando sepa que la oferta sobre ser mi sirvienta sigue en pie?

La imagen de Nightwing recibiéndome, embutido en un traje femenino que le quedé mucho mejor, sacándome el saco de los hombros en la noche y procurándome la comida caliente, me estremece.

Me resulta extraño pensar que estoy ilusionándome y emocionándome con una quimera que no se hará realidad.

-¿Red Hood tan pronto para el recorrido? Bueno, tienes suerte, acabo de desocuparme: sólo déjame avisar a alguien que llego tarde y salimos.

-Estas bien loca.

-¿Y ahora que bicho te pico para estar alterado?

Nightwing está comenzando a hacerme pensar que es mago.

Él maldito aparece cuando no lo espero y a donde creo que le costara llegar.

Definitivamente el que se cambiara de ropa, fue lo mejor. A Nightwing le lucen los vestidos cortos de corte "a" y a la vez de tela sencilla, ajustados justo en el pecho: marcando los falsos senos, realzándolos y evitando la atención en la espalda y mejor detallar en esa cintura estrecha para terminar en esas deliciosas piernas.

El que sea un hombre tan poco femenino que finge ser mujer sólo lo hace deseable.

El que no se preocupe por tonterías tradicionales, me bombea por las venas hasta entumecer el cerebro.

Me provoca no saber cómo responderle.

Sigue apestando a podredumbre: huele a castigo y reprimendas, ha pasado e inocencia. Nightwing es un misterio al que deseo cercenar hasta saber de dónde ha salido.

Eso puede arreglarse.

Sin embargo, Nightwing no ha dejado que mis amenazas le asalten: me da la espalada con la misma confianza con la que me atendía en el hospital, aun sintiendo el filo del bisturí entre mis dedos y viendo el brillo reflejado en mis ojos; Nightwing me toma del hombro con un apretón amistoso, conduciéndome al otro lado de la calle y sigue ignorado mis ansias de hacerlo trizas.

¡Quiero matarlo!

¡Este hombre me desespera!

¡Él sólo me sonríe!

Inconscientemente jalo en mi boca una mueca parecida a una alegría.

Seguidamente me golpeo en el rostro, con tal fuerza que me abro una herida ínfima. Sangra por ser una zona escandalosa. Cualquier rasguño y un fino hilo escarlata correrá a la barbilla.

¡Nightwing me hizo tratar de reír!

Ya lo he dicho, Nightwing es el único que me podría significar algo: lo que sea: odio, vergüenza, tristeza, cariño...cariño.

Y me ha costado repetir la última palabra...aunque fuera para darme cuenta de mi propia incredulidad.

Aprieto los labios, me encajo los caninos hasta probar el metálico sabor de mis mejillas internas. Encajo con fuerza los dedos en mis sienes, siento la sangre abalanzarse con mayor rapidez por la presión que ejerzo.

-¡Red Hood!

Grita Nightwing y me aleja la mano con un manotazo enojado. Se apresura a verificar que no se trata de algo que Kelpiax tenga que atender.

Nightwing es tan capaz de llevarme a rastras al hospital por un rasguño, si es lo que él quiere: si es lo que él considera que necesito.

Vuelvo a golpearme la cara.

Nightwing salta espantado porque sencillamente no se esperaba que lo volviera a hacer, cuando él me estaba gritoneando en voz apagada lo brusco que era conmigo mismo.

¿Pero cómo evitarlo, cuando te descubres feliz de que se preocupe por ti?

De que alguien se preocupe de uno.

No es bueno verlo así.

Mis orbes tendrían que dejar de analizar sus movimientos; debería dejar de encontrar bonitos los giros que sus manos hacen al hablar.

Ya no lo volveré a ver.

Mi piel deberá de olvidar lo que siente al sentirlo cerca. Me avergüenza saber que su calor me es necesario.

Dejará de existir en mi mundo. A donde voy, él no es capaz de entrar.

Y así está bien.

Lejos es mejor.

-Mira lo que te hiciste, Red Hood.

-Más bien lo que me has hecho, Nightwing.

Hasta sus reclamos me parecen tiernos, hace un mohín con la nariz.

Otra cosa que encuentro emotivo en Nightwing: es su boca, tierna fruta lisa y parece casta, es ambrosia de lluvia roja...embriaga justo igual que sus palabras.

Tengo la certeza de que sabe bien.

Ya la probé.

Nightwing me saco del mar. Me dio oxígeno. Se encargó de sacar el agua de mis pulmones. Se tomó la tarea pesada de mantenerme con vida hasta llegar conmigo al hospital.

Él me cargo desde la orilla.

Y no pienso agradecerle.

No lo hice en su momento. Ahora no tiene caso. Ha pasado demasiado de eso.

-¿Qué has pensado de mi oferta? Nightwing, este es un pueblo en medio de la nada. No importa cuánto lo recorra o te empeñes en hacerlo un cuartel contra los poderosos dragones: sigue siendo en todo caso, el establo mal armado de una casita.

-Red Hood, eres tan cruel. Este es mi hogar. Aunque algunas veces e querido irme, la idea se va tan pronto viene.

-Te ofrezco trabajo. Tendrás techo. Necesito que mi sirvienta este a mi disposición. Vivirás conmigo. Tendrás el departamento en orden. Y a excepción de algunas ocasiones en las que te pediré que no regreses hasta dentro de tres días, no vivirías mayores altibajos.

-Tu ofrecimiento asusta.

Nightwing retrocede.

No estoy dispuesto a irme sin él.

-¡Nightwing! Sabes que no me gusta gritar, que detesto tener que tocarte y ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy apretándote por los brazos para que me veas! Tienes que venirte conmigo.

Mi desesperación es palpable.

No quiero que muera.

En este sitio se terminará por pudrir. Nightwing será un insecto perdido en el mundo. Uno más tan bello e insignificante, que sólo un par de personas pudieron apreciarlo.

No lo deseo.

-¡Red Hood!

Ni sus jaloneos o golpes me obligan a soltarlo.

Sus gritos embravecidos me arden en la boca y sangran los oídos. Me acribillan con fuerza y algo profundo escose mis ojos.

Está claro que quiero llorar.

Siento que Nightwing me rechaza.

Me mata el imaginar que no quiere estar conmigo.

He descubierto que lo quiero para mí.

Y no renunciaré a ello.

-¡Van a arrasar con el pueblo! ¡Trata de entenderlo, Nightwing! No quedara nadie en pie. Las llamas consumirán hasta el último madero. Los animales escaparan y serán cercados por las balas. No quedara nadie. ¡Nadie! Todos tienen que morir. Han visto mi rostro.

-¿Planeas tratarnos como ellos?

Cuestiona Nightwing logrando zafarse de mi amarre.

¿Tratarlos?

Sigo diciendo que Nightwing está bien loco, pero es el infame enfermo al que deseo tener.

No puedo evitar pensar que hubo una época en la que yo estaba en su posición.

He llegado a la conclusión de que Nightwing es lo que se considera clínicamente como paciente con doble personalidad.

Solo existe esa conclusión para sus cambios de gustos, para sus actitudes: Sus espacios en blanco en la memoria y sus percepciones alteradas de lo que el resto de nosotros hace.

El tiempo se agota y no he podido comunicarme con Outlaws, en cualquier momento Jordan hará de este pueblo su pateo de juegos.

Trato de encontrar a Nightwing.

Lo busco en cada sitio, es bueno ocultándose cando así quiere.

No es momento para alabarlo.

Sólo me falta revisar la casa principal. Esa que le pertenece a Raphaelo Gucci y en donde estoy seguro lo encontraré.

El prostíbulo es tan común y corriente que tengo que admitir que tendría que ser, por desgracia: el sitio predilecto de Wilson para divertirse; El infeliz sujeto pertenece a Jordan.

Como temía, el enemigo sabe que sigo con vida: todo el tiempo lo supo. Ahora no es solo una corazonada, sino una certeza.

Las cosas solo están complicándose.

No tendría que haber abierto la puerta. Juro que no tendría que haberme aventurado a buscarlo.

Correrá sangre antes de tiempo.

Nightwing está en el suelo y Wilson Slade lo observa. Al que juzgo es Raphaelo, continua posando todo su peso en la pierna que aplasta por la espalda a Nightwing.

Esta torturándolo de manera amable.

Wilson y Raphaelo no se han percatado de mi presencia. Están ensimismados tratando de hacer que Nightwing les diga en donde estoy.

Más a lo lejos, observo el cadáver de Clayton Kelpiax.

No es momento para ver lo que mi existencia les hace a las buenas personas. En primer lugar ellos no debieron de involucrarse conmigo, nunca se los pedí: ellos eligieron ayudarme, eso fue bajo su propio riesgo.

¡Quiero creer mis palabras!

No sabes cuánto deseo creerlas.

La gota de vino que resbala por los labios de Wilson, es la misma que se retuerce en mi piel helada de rabia.

El grito de Nightwing es el mismo que se ahoga en mi garganta.

La fuerza de Raphaelo es la que tensa mis puños y hacen temblar a mis músculos.

Tengo que creerme y no traicionarme.

-No sé dónde está. Creo que Kyoya lo vería hoy después de mí. Ya suéltame por favor. Por favor, Raphaelo. Duele demasiado.

¿Quién es Kyoya?

¡Suéltalo animal! El brazo cederá en cualquier instante.

¡Por eso le dije a ese tonto que se viniera conmigo!

¡De haber accedido no le estaría pasando esto!

Yo lo hubiera evitado.

Lo hubiera cuidado.

-Ricardo, aquí el caballero desea saber a dónde se fue ese hombre. Todos saben que eras quién lo atendía en el hospital. Aún a costa de los problemas que te traía hacerlo.

-¡Raphaelo! ¡Ya! Me duele demasiado, suelta el brazo. Lo cambio por el izquierdo o la pierna. Incluso una costilla o dos. Sabes que ocupo el brazo derecho.

-Ricardo no estás en posición de negociar.

-Que sean tres costillas, Raphaelo. Te lo suplico.

-¿Tan importante es el extranjero, Ricardo?

-¡Es que no sé dónde esta! Se fue hace cuatro horas. Paso a despedirse de mí.

Nightwing mentía.

Estuve con él hace cuatro horas y es cierto, varios testigos nos vieron pasando pero después de eso, nadie supo que estuvimos dos horas más juntos.

Nightwing estaba encubriéndome.

-No me dijo nada. Tampoco a donde iba. Sólo me ofreció trabajo. Claro que lo rechace, Raphaelo: Kyoya y yo te pertenecemos.

-¿Que desea hacer, señor Wilson?.

-Llevármela.

Maldije a Slade tanto que su madre debió de retorcerse en el averno.

-Es importante para él. El sujeto no hace cosas innecesarias. Lo único excesivo que le conozco, fue volar en pedazos el muelle con él de dispositivo. Si no sirve de carnada, igual resulte buena inversión.

-Él no me buscara. Red Hood es un mentiroso y yo soy su más grande mentira. Él se fue hace horas.

Nightwing no estaba esperándome.

Nightwing daba por perdido todo.

Nightwing me regalaba la oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Y antes de darme cuenta, acepte su obsequio.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	2. Elle

CAPITULO 2: ELLE

El cuerpo me duele aun.

La cama a pesar de ser cómoda, es tan suave que no le da ningún soporte a mi herida espalda. Me mal logra el sueño y la recuperación.

El haber vivido tantos años con Raphaelo no me acostumbró lamentablemente a estos tratos. Soy demasiado delicado para mi desgracia. Es hora de admitirlo.

Me tiento el brazo y verifico mis reventados labios.

Slade es una bestia.

E intentado encontrar algo positivo en él. En serio que he intentado comprender sus enojos y sus ironías, incluso he buscado las cosas que le ponen de buen humor: fracasando inmensamente.

Pareciera que Slade no tiene nada. Ningún punto débil que pueda apretar.

La primera semana me debatí como animal enjaulado, peleando como fiera boca arriba: arañando todo cuando osara tocarme y ¡Nada! Me redujeron con facilidad, con malicia: me humillaron.

Prometí venganza.

Ahora bien, existe un enorme trecho para hacerla realidad.

Slade me usa a entero gusto. Me hala, me tira, arroja, levanta, corta, pega, convierte, destaja y transmuta a manía llena.

Me viste como le plazca: vestidos largos o cortos, pantalones o shorts unas veces cortes elegantes y en otras: baratijas vulgares. Me calza o descalza, me embute en faldas o pantalones; aunque ganarme la ropa fue un lujo, al que prefiero borrar de mi memoria.

Hoy es un mal día.

Slade ha decidido que sería una buena compañía para ir a ese sitio, un lugar en donde se reúnen gente de su misma calaña: no entiendo muy bien.

-Avecilla.

Me llama Slade, él sabe que tendrá suerte si desvió mi rostro para verle: la calle me es sumamente interesante en el transcurso del camino: aunque le prestó atención, no soy tonto, cualquier información es crucial para mí; no hay cosa que le disguste más a Slade que ignorarlo.

Y finjo hacerlo.

Me divierte.

Soy del tipo de individuo que se divierte molestando a los demás; orillando a otros a realizar su voluntad y el no lograrlo con Slade Wilson, me enfurece.

Me irrita al punto de insistir hasta conseguirlo, aunque eso signifique un costo.

-Habrá dos miembros de Outlaws. Quiero que luzcas tan miserable que te den el Oscar a mejor actor.

-No tengo que esforzarme, Wilson: ya soy miserable.

-No estas entendiéndome, estúpido: apenas te diga grita, lloras: si digo "caite", suplicas; es sencillo. Llama la atención de Outlaws.

-Demasiado obsesionado por encontrarlo. Acepta que Red Hood no volverá a aparecer.

-Sólo han sido dos años, un hombre se muere en dos años pero revive a más tardar en cinco: si no sucede, pues: sólo te quedan cuatro años. Disfrútalos.

-¿Contigo? Es imposible. Si miro al cielo, te encargaras de ponerme un paño en los ojos, si me quito la venda y vuelvo a observar el limite azul: me sacaras los ojos allí mismo; Si disfruto de hacer algo con mis manos, me lo prohibirás y como soy terco, las amputaras para que no vuelva a desafiarte; Me quedaran las piernas, si intento escapar ahora ya no sólo me las romperás, las dejarás pegadas a mi cuerpo pero tan inservibles y deformadas que yo mismo las cercenaré para ya no verlas. ¿Disfrutar? No hay forma de que pueda hacerlo.

-Me conoces. Es bueno ver que entiendes tu posición, mi avecilla.

El bastardo suelta una carcajada.

Ahogo un sollozo, y parpadeo rápido para que el escozor en mis ojos se pierda y no me corra el maquillaje, un gusto estúpido que el bastardo tiene.

Claro que sé mi posición: Soy la carnada que Wilson usa para intentar dar con Red Hood, aunque Slade mismo sabe que nunca más lo volverá a ver.

Slade sabe que soy inútil para tal propósito.

Por el contrario, Slade Wilson busca otra cosa conmigo. Por instantes creí que era diversión, que encontraba bonita y entretenida la forma en la que me retorcía cada que trataba de agarrarme o que evitaba gritar cuando me rompía.

Pero no, Slade me retiene por otra razón.

Una que no comprendo pese a esforzarme.

Cuando llegamos, ni la opulencia o la maldita calidad del banquete me deslumbró.

Si eres de los que las perlas y el oro le hacen mil vueltas la cabeza, no durarías ni cinco minutos con los tiburones que intentan a menudo hacerse de tantos ejemplares como yo.

Y allí están, los integrantes de Outlaws que Slade me decía, pero se ha equivocado: diviso a tres hombres que hablan entre sí.

Ya me acostumbre a identificarlos, además de que los malditos se distinguen por llevar una nota musical en la corbata, un sol de oro. Esos bastardos que observan con el rabillo del ojo a los candidatos viables para hacer negocios.

¿Celos?

Puede ser, es muy seguro que les envide; ellos están allí, parados con sus copas con elíxires caros, con las lociones desprendiéndoles de la piel, con su fina tela cubriéndoles la carne...sin preocuparse y yo, yo que aspire una vez a ser lo que ellos: sólo estoy como la avecilla de Slade.

Hasta un ignorante como yo puede darse cuenta que esta reunión no es normal, hay demasiados individuos mezclados, tratándose con falsa cordialidad... Una amabilidad que me asquea. El aire denso me lo dice y resulta ser, que esté es un muy buen soplón.

Slade aprieta mi mano con tal fuerza que escucho a mis dedos tronar, es una inequívoca señal de su orden. Muerdo mis labios, quiero negarme cuanto pueda. Es humillante arrodillarse ante suyo.

Sólo me arrodille en una ocasión y Slade no es merecedor de tal muestra de afecto. El postrarme tiene significados profundos, admirables, amorosos y nobles pero Slade quiere verme hincado, pues significaría su victoria, mi derrota...seria como si el esclavo aceptara a su amo tras tantos azotes y que por miedo al dolor, le besará los pies.

Vuelvo a morder mis labios.

Los ojos chispeantes de Wilson me gritan que le obedezca.

Hay una balanza poniendo en peso el orgullo y la supervivencia.

Mi pecho se inclina indiscriminadamente.

Siempre me he considerado un tonto.

-Oblígame

Le digo seguro.

Veo su furia, su diversión y sé que me va a doler.

Puedo incluso deleitarme por adelantado de seguir siendo el único que ha podido hacer a Slade Wilson desatinar.

Su mano se alza por sobre su cabeza y se descarga en mi rostro, el impacto me tumba.

Quiero reírme.

Si lo hago, Slade se enfurecerá y francamente es lo que deseo.

Moriré en tan poco.

Yo soy un tonto pero Slade es el bufón más grande que se haya conocido en la tierra.

Mis piernas se estiran tratando de ayudarme a levantar y Slade pisa mi tobillo: obvio gritar, la satisfacción de cantar es sólo para mí. Solo y enmascarado, es mi voz la que se ha de esconder.

¡Vamos bestia, hazme trizas!

Slade sabe lo que grita mi mente. Slade no necesita escucharme para saber lo que mis ojos le aúllan. Esa es mi ventaja.

Te arrepentirás tan pronto veas el rostro de repulsión de alguien, de quién sea que repruebe tu disciplina pública... Te girarás a mí, para luego verme sonreír ; no logró entenderte Slade Wilson, llegas a avergonzarte de los actos que tanto presumes.

Pero soy tu perdición… ya lo juré.

Te lo cumpliré.

Aunque no sé si de hacerlo, me condené a tu mismo destino.

-Te encariñaste. Wilson, eres patético. ¿Quieres que solloce?...pero si lo hago, llorarás conmigo. ¿Los convencerá eso?... Quizá si me azotas contra la pared, me facilitarías las cosas. Le daría realismo.

-Te crees tan listo, Avecita. Habrá que probar algo nuevo. ¿Cuánto puedes aguantar besarle?.

¿De qué está hablando?

Tiemblo.

Slade me jala con fuerza, asegurándose de que no me escapare de su acero a mi carne. Cosa innecesaria. Soy del tipo de idiota que no se escabulliría nunca, de esos cuyo sentido de auto preservación se encuentra por muy debajo de lo normal.

Me besa.

Mi cuerpo se estremece.

Es la primera vez que sus asquerosas espinas se clavan en mi boca.

Mi reflejo es pelear, removerme, manotear aunque sea con sólo una mano. No me importa el dolor, no así el miedo de ese toque íntimo.

Entre abro mis ojos, necesito saber el punto exacto para golpear la sien, esa siempre es el punto sensible más desprotegido y que pienso aprovechar para liberarme.

¡Mis pies tiemblan! Me quedo sin aliento y no es porque Wilson este devorándome sin permitirme respirar, mi pasmo viene de la sombra que nos observó unos instantes.

¿Por qué parece que el destino se empeña en hacerme difícil la vida?

¿Y por qué me empecino en quejarme?

¡Estoy pálido! Lo sé, pues mi temperatura ha descendido hasta sentirse helada. Mis dedos usualmente tibios, resienten la sobrecogida.

¡Estoy viendo a Red Hood!

Su figura ahora pulcra y firme se pierde tras una puerta.

¡Ese idiota apenas y me ha mirado!

Enojado, me desquito con Wilson.

Ya el golpe no es por sobre vivencia o espanto, ya ni siquiera trato de defenderme.

El golpe a su sien me ha dolido incluso en el puño. Jamás había golpeado con tanta fuerza, me sorprende que Slade siga vivo, de pie y tentando el fino hilo escarlata que le hice.

¡Esté hombre es de roca pura!

-La humillación es nueva para ti ¿Verdad, avecilla?

-Imbécil.

-Ni te limpies los labios, avecilla. Te falta atender a varios socios.

-Ellos ya tienen a sus acompañantes Wilson, yo estoy fuera del menú y gracias a ti.

-Pero hoy he decidido que ya no eres más materia privada.

-Voy a matarte apenas pueda.

Le aseguro y él sabe que tendrá que cuidarse de ahora en más cuando duerma, si es que puede conquistar el país de Morfeo.

Le dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Tengo que encontrar a Red Hood. Al menos de que este volviéndome loco y le haya alucinado.

Los pasillos de cantera se difuminaban por la neblina que atacaba a las dos de la mañana, un hielo seco para dar ese efecto macabro mandado a pedir por un tal Hall Jordan. Las estelas azuladas de los focos se volvían puntos casi insignificantes desde la vista de Red Hood, o eso me parecía, pues tanteaba como si estuviera perdido.

Le seguía de cerca: los nacarados recovecos eran una bofetada a mi dulce cara de muñeca de porcelana rota, sí, porque para nadie es un secreto que yo era la marioneta trizada de Slade; pero le perdí, en algún punto o esquina...lo perdí. Red Hood desapareció como si en realidad no estuviera.

¡Grandioso imbécil!

Debí suponerlo.

Yo ya sabía que él no me recordaba. Que tendría suerte si es que me dedicará un segundo de su pensamiento una vez le diera mi vida.

Para alguien como Red Hood, la perdida es necesaria y rutinaria; Red Hood sería un verdadero imbécil si es que le da importancia extra al despojo: se volvería loco entonces. Y Red Hood siempre me ha parecido de los astutos.

Su vida personal y triste, no tendría sentido si se atrofiará con algo tan banal como el afecto al objeto. De entre todos los adjetivos calificativos que use y usaré en Red Hood, afectivo y acumulador: no están en la lista.

Aunque me duela.

Aunque haría cualquier cosa por cambiar eso.

Quiero alcanzarlo.

Voltearlo y besarlo.

Si, besarlo: aunque suene raro viniendo de mí.

No soy soñador, ni realista: Sino un cuentista. Eso me hace ser diferente.

Soy libre de creer en los finales descabezados y desesperados, de giros triunfales y extraños: porque ser un cuentista te da pase libre a saber que lo real es muy irreal y feo: y que la fantasía, lejos de ser la idealización que ya se sabe es, se trata de la realidad suavizada en todos los aspectos por ver.

Y estoy llorando.

No sé la razón.

Me cuestiono angustiado.

No sabía que dentro de los hoteles lujosos llovía. Tendré que quejarme a gerencia.

Sólo los tontos pagan tanto por tan mal servicio.

Y está claro que Slade es el bufón tercero de esta obra.

Me hago bolita en el piso. Llevo mis brazos a los hombros contrarios y formo una cruz, quiero abrazarme….justo a como él me abrazaba en la oscuridad, envolviéndome hasta que el intenso dolor de las reprimendas del bestia de Gucci pasaban.

Y me río.

¡Este sitio va inundarse!

Me duelen los labios.

He vuelto a romperlos.

Quiero ser cobijado.

Me recuesto en la pared fría y su helada cáscara es casi justo lo que necesito para sentirme igual de amado, a como si me estuvieran acogiendo.

Los mocasines salen volando cuando me los arranco, uno hace un sonido sordo. De seguro golpeando contra la alfombra a lo lejos y el otro, con ese le e golpeado a algo, apuesto a que es algún asqueroso busto de un tipo al que ni recuerdo a pesar de que me contaron su "gloriosa" vida en la mañana; lo dicho, los inversionistas me traen sin cuidado y con mayor razón sus vidas.

Hay alguien caminando, viniendo por la izquierda.

Pasará de largo.

Todos lo hacen. Nadie repara en alguien tirado, bueno, por lo menos no con buenas intenciones.

Golpeo la pared.

No duele como se ve. Sólo te rompes los dedos. Es soportable. No te mueres. No hay nada perforando un órgano, no están quemando el tracto respiratorio con agua, no te están lijado…. Sólo son unos huesitos que se regenerarán; aunque tengo que admitir que cuando pasaba, no dejaba de maldecir y llorar hasta que me cansaba de hacerlo…y eso me tomo mucho tiempo.

Y a pesar de que fue delirante y triste, que las burlas no menguaban y que parecía que el cielo no brillaba, siempre creía que al final de la madrugada: por ese mismo sitio por el que pasaban los rayos de luz melocotón y vainilla, arribaría una esperanza.

No sabré nunca en realidad que era aquello que me hacía pensar lo mejor del mundo, aun a pesar de que no exista en tal vida..

-¿Qué haces llorando en el piso? Ya se sabe que eres patética, yo lo sé. No tienes por qué enseñárselo a los demás.

No me canso de decir las ganas que tengo de matarlo.

Creo que por primera vez no voy a detenerme.

Ni siquiera por saberlo vivo, ni por tenerlo enfrente: ni siquiera por su ladina risita que me dice, que se burla de saberme hombre y seguir llamándome ella.

-Te odio.

-Nos odiamos. Eso no es nuevo, Nightwing.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? ¡Maldito cínico! Bueno fuera seas de tal calaña, me traerías perdiciones distintas. ¿Qué cosa te he hecho? No me canso de preguntármelo.

Le relato furioso.

Mis puños duelen.

Siento como si estuviera reclamándole algo por lo que no tengo derecho, la piel me arde en llama extrañas que me impulsan a zangolotearlo.

Aunque no logró moverlo ni un ápice.

Me encuentro agitado y feliz, aliviado por verlo tras este tiempo.

Su vida me parece tan especial y tierna, de cierta manera quiero que siga brillando y a su vez, ser yo quién la extinga.

Sería como si tuviera algo propio por primera vez.

Eso es: Red Hood es mío.

Aunque Red Hood no lo sepa.

-¡Te odio!.

Quería decirle que lo amaba. Las palabras se agolpaban en mi garganta, pugnaban por salir de entre mis labios y carnes como si estuvieran en la ventana del castillo de Marsella o el baluarte de la isla Kulúa angustiadas por dar el último halito de vida en el tercer infierno.

Así se sentía mi aliento y carne, como si Red Hood y su presencia estuvieran quitándome vida, como si apretará mi cuello en la ruleta rusa, en vez de utilizar una bala.

Red Hood se convertía en mi verdadero verdugo y yo que siempre lo supe, sólo me quedó ser feliz por saberme el bufón que tanto me insistía en reafirmar que soy: Red Hood me puso Nightwing y tiene razón, soy el ave demente que se metió a su vida, soy el petirrojo que no puede volar.

-Iluso, monstruo. Eres vil y rastrero, Red Hood. No puedo decir que un animal ponzoñoso, ya que no es cierto, la aguja y punzón que han infectado mis carnes están hechas de un veneno más hostil que la de los mortales artrópodos que amas y que de buena mano sé tal gusto.

-Slade ha hablado de más.

-Tanto como si no. A leguas y de lejos se notan tus preferencias.

A Red Hood no le hizo desapercibido mi verdadero odio.

Le golpeo.

Yo ansío que fuera con la suficiente fuerza con la que recibí mi primer golpe en vida... El qué me arrojo a la alfombra, aquella que era la primera vez que le miraba el rostro idéntico al mío y que se quedó a solas conmigo, acurrucándome.

-Tengo que irme, Red Hood. Fue un gusto verte.

-No lo fue, Nightwing. Esperaba saber de ti...muerto. Quizá, encontrar algún miembro tuyo cercenado y olvidado en el primer sitio de mala muerte que pisara...de esos lugares olvidados por la mano de dios, creo que en una ocasión jure decir que el brazo que encontró Lucas Fox era el tuyo …Me equivoque: no por eso he de arrepentirme menos.

-Sí, claro era de imaginarse; tú no tienes corazón, Red Hood.

-¿Tú lo tienes, Nightwing? Los pájaros, los petirrojos no aman a nadie y no pueden amar, se la pasan regalando tantas sonrisas y amando a los ajenos de a ratos: que al final, no pueden amar de verdad.

Preferí dejarlo; irme de allí, correr... atravesar el ascensor abierto y oprimir el botón del piso en donde la reunión se llevaba a término.

Prefería ser el modosito acompañante del bastardo de Slade, antes de continuar hablando con Red Hood y tratar de herirlo como él mismo, me asesinaría a palabras...ambos atrapados en el juego insano de la hiel.

Esa costumbre la hemos empeorado.

Si en alguna ocasión tuve el fútil y vano sueño de que pudiéramos congeniar y hacer algo juntos, que a lo mejor: aceptar su oferta hubiera sido bueno, fructificando en una amistad seria y profunda, en vez del gesto de eterna incorrespondencia y duda que nos marca ….tengo que olvidarlo.

Es imposible.

Los sueños, las ilusiones... Se llaman justamente así porque son eternos, por qué no se tienen. Porqué son bruma entre manos, porqué son el carácter de un niño.

No sé la razón de insistir con el tema.

-¿Tan pronto terminaste de hacer lo que tuvieras que finiquitar para haber dejado a mi buen amigo esperando?.

Ni cinco segundo han pasado de mi arribo a su costado, cuando ya Slade me está molestando con eso.

Mugroso animal.

Vengo de mejor humor de lo que pensé.

Ver a Red Hood me fue refrescante.

Me despabiló.

Siento el veneno recorrerme y es un combustible hermoso. Lo consumo rápido, con habilidad.

Y no soy ningún monstruo por eso.

Alimentarme de la ponzoña es natural.

Nadie puede juzgarme.

-Cállate, Wilson, el humor es lo que me falta ahora. La obediencia se ha ido y estoy bastante receptivo al dolor. Hasta puedo apostar a que disfrutaría de ti azotándome contra esa columna, de ti: intentando asaltarme mientras que lucho y fracasas. En serio, puedo asegurarte que voy a disfrutarlo. Siempre y cuando me alejes de las manos de los cerdos de tus conocidos. No nos hagamos tontos, Wilson: tú no tienes amigos. Socios a lo mucho y dudo que a tus conocidos en los negocios puedan ser llamados socios, pues eres un tipo que ve a todos por sobre la suela de su zapato.

-Me has sabido conocer, eso me gusta.

-A mí no. Conocerte es matarme, es ... Muy mala idea.

-No hay cambio en los planes, Muñeca: hay interesados.

-En los míos tampoco, Slade: soy masoquista.

-Lo gozaré.

-Los dos lo haremos.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

Después de tanto tiempo, subo la segunda parte de esta historia. Bien, quiero que sepan que es un proyecto de narrativa nueva y en primera persona. Todo está visto desde el punto de vista de Red Hood y Nightwing, respectivamente: el primer capítulo fue desde la perspectiva de Red Hood y ahora este lo es de Nightwing, después será Red Hood y así hasta el final. Por lo que no esperen que se sepa todo en esta historia, pues una persona es miope de si misma y del entorno que le rodea.

Ese es el encanto de esta trama.

No hay súper héroes. Los alter egos que describo responden a una realidad alterna que trabaja con ellos y más adelante se explica el porqué.

En el capítulo anterior hay dudas planteadas estratégicamente, y si, Nightwing usaba vestido, se hacía pasar por una mujer ¿Por qué?... secreto de historia.

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	3. Vacasionar no es divertido

Por supuesto, mi cabeza estalla: duele menos tras escuchar los cañones tronar por media hora sobre mí.

¿Quién iba a imaginarse que hallaría a Nightwing en este sitio?

¡Jajajajaja!

Me dejare de hacer imbécil y me pondré en el sitio que me pertenece: ¡Me lo negaba! ¡Claro que rehusaba la idea de él con Wilson!

Muerto.

Lo prefería muerto antes que se pudriera.

Primero fallecido que sucio.

La torcida sonrisa de mi cara no puede desvanecerse, se retuerce como gusano salido de la tierra húmeda, atraído por las descargas de los truenos que suben al cielo.

¿Cómo ignoraría la noticia de que Wilson gozaba de una compañía? Lo describían como un animal arisco, simple y triste...muy ordinario como para pertenecerle al degenerado miembro de Jordan; imposible que tal patética criatura fuera Nightwing.

Me lo negué hasta creerlo y aquí mi error.

Ahora estoy en medio de un dilema...¿Lo asesino o dejo que lo maten? De igual manera no va a pasar mucho antes de que ponga el otro pie en la tumba, cuando lo conocí llevaba un pie en el sarcófago y vertía ya una pala de tierra.

¡Ya dije, está loco!

Tengo que estar de muy mal humor como para que precisamente ella sea quien lo noté, no hay nada peor que Korian Stirefire se dé cuenta del estado de animo de uno... Especialmente el mío.

Se acerca, me abraza: pasa sus largos brazos por mis hombros y con un sutil beso, me saluda...como si aquello pudiera quitarme la molestia.

Korian actúa como si siempre pudiera tener la capacidad de calmarme.

-¿Preocupado por el mocoso que chillotea en el cuarto? ¿Angustiado por no poder pujar por él? Slade Wilson ha cedido a una subasta, me parece increíble que ahora quiera hacerlo. Por fin van a poder tener un tajo de la cosa esa.

-Korian, no estés tanteando el tema. Tú forma de sacar información, no es divertida.

-Era eso ó que estabas absteniéndote de romperle la cara a alguien que no ha querido hacer negocios contigo. Te conozco, y he sido la única que se percata de hasta dónde llega tu obsesión con la cosa y con tus arranques de niño malo: cuál sea, que Neiper no se entere. No es bueno tenerlo encima a tan poco de hacer el jake mate.

-Cállate, Korian: aquí no es el lugar. ¡Caramba! Mujer tenías que ser, todas quejumbrosas y bocas flojas.

-No sueles quejarte de mi gran boca.

-No tengo ganas, Korian.

¿Han tenido lo más cercano a lo que se considera una amiga idónea?

¿De esas mismas que te prestan el hombro si lo necesitas para recuperar el aire, sus brazos para los cálidos abrazos en las glorias o su veneno para atacar a quienes te han contrariado?.

¿Nunca has tenido una de esas mismas apasionadas mandrágoras que llegan a compartirte la comida y la cama?

No sabes lo que te pierdes.

Korian Stirefire es la mía.

La mujer que lleva averiguando de mi como yo de ella, apenas nos cruzamos entre una pared o mueble, si: esa clase de conocimiento que regala pasar horas de vela aspirando su perfume y charlando acerca de los temores.

Ella se trata del enemigo necesario.

No es como si Korian supiera de la existencia de Nightwing claramente, de lo que atañe a Nightwing conmigo...ni una sola idea real le pasa por la cabeza. Pero hace el esfuerzo.

Uno muy bueno, lo suficiente para felicitarla.

Korian imagina que no tuve razón para volverme arisco en ocasiones con ella ó el aceptarla sin quejas, de no despreciarla a mitad de un beso, del que tiempo seguido tenía que limpiar su rastro... pues la saliva mancharía mi ropa de llegar a tocar la negra tela.

Korian besa con pasión.

Lo que sí ha notado, es mi repugnancia cuando hablaban de la mascota que presumía Wilson.

Ella notaba mi desagrado, no contra la mascota sino contra mí, al no encontrar el valor para averiguar si la mascota era Nightwing o no, interpretándolo erróneamente.

Korian no imagina que la vez anterior, la deje excitada por el recuerdo de Nightwing. Excitada y despreciada, por el rumor que llego a mis oídos tristes sobre la mascota de Wilson.

Korian dice siempre, acerca de lo que ella considera celos (No sé de dónde saca la idea) de lo que acarrea poseer una mascota en mí. Piensa que celo a Wilson por la sencilla razón de que yo no pueda tener ése fetiche.

-Te regalaré una. Lo prometo. Sólo espera un momento y te la conseguiré. Dame un día o la mitad de uno, y hoy mismo la tendrás durmiendo en tu cama.

-Korian, cállate.

Korian no entiende.

Jamás entenderá.

¿Pero puedes tú hacerlo? ¿Llegar a comprender lo que mi pecho guarda? ¿Mi pena? ¿Quizá racionalizar el silencio? ¿Si te lo explicará, lo entenderías?

Korian dijo algo sobre una puja.

El imbécil de Wilson ha decidido hacer una macabra acción, ha jugado su pieza sabiendo que ya he hablado con Nightwing...Wilson está cazando y yo me dejare atraer, me dejare poner la trampa a los pies...y probaré suerte para escapar.

¿Suerte?

Si...porque aunque me duela, me lloré el orgullo, me reproche el honor, se queje mi futuro y el ego grité: deberé admitir que Wilson a construido la trampa más perfecta y resistente que se haya erigido antes: tejida entre telaraña de una especie sin veneno, armada con las paredes del material más robusto y fuerte, que casi nada puede destruirle, pues renace como la peste que es: la amabilidad... Y todo lo a echo a la semejanza de lo único que es capaz de hacer al hombre titubear en su rígido andar... Lo a echo deseo.

Su trampa es el hombre al que deseo...ese hombre: ese idiota que grita y patalea.

Él tonto que me ve tirado a los pies de Wilson con toda su ventolera personalidad intacta, maniobrando si tiene que sostenerme sus ojos en los míos, con una intensidad cerca de fundirse...por el enorme enojo que me guardan.

Optará por verme hasta el final...¡Deja de retarme o te ira mal!

¡Nightwing deja de enfrentarme!

¡Nightwing deja de excitarme!

-Acepto una última oferta.

Ofrece magnánimamente Wilson. Como dijo Korian, tengo que aguantarme las ganas de saltarle a golpes.

Wilson ya me detectó, lo que fue dicho, procedió directo para mí, una provocación mayor a las que Nightwing me acostumbró.

Si, tienes razón Wilson, he salido de las sombras y no para tenerlo a él, sino para tocarte los cojones un buen rato por lo que me habéis hecho hace rato, hace años y hace segundos. Arruinaste la única oportunidad que gozaba para largarme de este planeta y la arruinaste y para colmo, ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Tú eres el responsable y por eso te odio!.

Mejor a ti que mí.

Mejor a ti que a él.

Y curiosamente...el consuelo ayuda.

Hasta es aceptable.

-¿Y si hacemos de esto algo más interesante?.

Le suelto.

Mi voz sobresale de la multitud pese a que no la alzará por la media de lo normal. Ese efecto es encantador con la tesitura de la voz que mi garganta se carga.

Vanidad aparte, pero soy conocido por no pecar de modesto: las cosas a medias tintas tampoco me agradan.

Sólo hay blanco o negro.

Y ruega porque no estés al lado contrario.

-No lo pienso vender.

-Claro que no. Sería un mal negocio, siempre se puede sacar dinero de una mujer y de un hombre... Si lo perdieses, entonces no serias el hombre de negocios que se dice. Hablaba de cambiar las reglas de alquiler. La puja es aburrida y si bien expresa el poder económico de cada uno, eso es todo.

-Es el que importa.

Nightwing ya ladea su carita, francamente interesado en lo que planeo.

Apuesto a que obliga a su mente a trabajar a mi nivel para poder prepararse, y entretejer alguna ventaja que se me escape de pronto.

Ese tramposo hombre me ha encantado.

Hasta puedo jurar ver a un gracioso roedor corriendo por las cisuras de su cerebro, llenando de carga eléctrica al pensamiento.

Aunque no tengo que adularlo demasiado, si hubiese sido inteligente como me gusta presumirle: no se encontraría hoy día arrastrado a los pies de Wilson, ni a los de ningún otro... Sólo a los míos.

Lo dicho, no sabe elegir entre lo que le conviene.

-¿Eres bueno con las apuestas? Yo soy pésimo, pero eso es lo que hace a esto justamente interesante. ¿Me sigues?.

-No. Él me pertenece.

-No te lo voy a quitar, sólo pretendo alquilarlo...como todos los presentes. Pero voto por ganártelo en una ronda de pocar. Sé que eres un maestro.

-Mis ganancias en el casino de Macao, no me dejan quejar.

-Esta dicho.

-No he aceptado.

-Dijiste que no hay queja.

Lo tengo.

Wilson no se permitirá un resbalón.

No se dejara ver débil, ni atrapado...el orgullo es el final de cualquiera. Lo sabré yo.

-¿Entonces cual sería mi ganancia, Red Hood?.

Se ha burlado del nombre que Nightwing me puso.

Se a mofado del nombre que hoy en día llevo coronándome y que a la mayoría les escuece la piel con sólo escuchar.

Slade es el hombre digno de ser de Jordan. Es el animal fiel y versado para Hall Jordan, el tipo que tiene una malsana relación con Rás Al Ghul , el Líder de La Corte.

Tengo que recordar constantemente su lugar, no puedo subestimarlo pese a su careta de buen tipo. Nadie se imaginaria que alguien tan buen mozo como Slade Wilson, fuera la basura que se esconde en la fama pública.

Yo por el contrario obedezco a Neiper Jak y mantengo un perfil más bajo, lo suficiente para trabajar en donde quiera y cuando se me apetezca: un lujo que pocos ejercen.

-Es un envite, Wilson. Yo apuesto un territorio y tú a la mascota. No está mal. Es más de lo que conseguirías con subastarlo. Claro, si lo que buscas son ganancias.

-Pocar.

Listo.

Ahora sólo tengo que ganarle.

Hay un falló en mi plan: odio el pocar, soy malo en las apuestas, nunca he visto jugar antes a Slade...de acuerdo, son muchos los fallos y mis territorios están en juego; lamentablemente son buenos los territorios ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho Nightwing para apostar a tal grado?

No tengo una sola ganancia, mis compañeros me observan espantados por lo que he realizado casi por escrito.

¡He apostado nuestro territorio!

Esto me llevará una charla animada con Neiper.

Esto me costará bastante credibilidad con mis compañeros.

Arthur Curry aprieta su copa y comprime los dientes: me reclama y exige una explicación razonable para mi desenfreno. Así mismo, Roy Harper sujeta a Fraser Vallewida, para que no venga hasta mi costado y hagamos una escenita.

El encantador Vallewida no es sólo la cara bonita y exótica de Outlaws, es el perro de caza de Oswald Cobbleppot, el socio de Neiper: dueño de la mitad de Outlaws; y tengo muy buenas razones para alejármele.

Mis compañeros frenéticos intentan hacer algo para que no pierda.

Korian misma anda viendo a Nightwing y a mí, alternativamente para tratar de rescatar algo sobre nuestras actitudes... Cualquier cosa que le diga si es que Nightwing me ha ofrecido tesoro cual para liberarlo, o si estoy en un arranque típico de niño berrinchudo y encaprichado.

-No sabes jugar pocar, Red Hood.

-Es raro oírte diciendo mi mote en público, Korian: sueles omitirlo lo más que puedas: Te desagrada. Y es aún más extraño que me contradigas en multitud.

-¡Claro que lo detesto! No sé por qué cubres tu hermoso nombre por ese remedo de letras. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Harper quiere saber si debe o no soltar a Vallewida para destrozarte la cara. Será mejor que digas algo bueno a tu favor, conoces a Harper.

-No perderé.

-¡No puedes asegurarlo! ¡Es azar! Tú eres un inepto para todo lo que tenga que ver con el azar. La suerte te rehúye.

-No te confundas, Korian: soy yo quien no quiere a tal zorra traicionera sobre el hombro. Pero hoy he logrado seducirla, hoy se me ha regalado por un precio, ¡La muy prostituta me sonríe!

-Este loco.

-Pero no perderé.

Nightwing es levantado con fuerza por el brazo, lo agarran del mismo modo que Raphaelo lo prensaba aquel día. Le retuercen la piel, Slade lo ordena, se lo pide a Milliardo Went, el tipo al cuál se le pide medio seso extra para que no eche a perder las cosas.

Milliardo le obedece sin saber lo que realmente hace. Ni sabe que se ha condenado por hacerme enojar.

Detesto que me incomoden. Es regla para el mundo el tenerme contento con él.

Y Milliardo acaba de hacerme irritar...su ignorancia no lo salva: si tuviera que perdonar a cada tipo cuya nulidad salvará, entonces sería una abuelita de la caridad y no yo mismo, el Red Hood que hace temblar a Dictadores y presidentes bajo el cuchillo; Milliardo ha tocado a lo que ya considero mío y el que no lo sepa me trae sin cuidado.

Dante Mustang, miembro de Jordan dispone las cartas en medio de la mesa que es dispuesta para ser el juez único del encuentro civilizado. El pajarillo inocente de Dante, el fotógrafo de Mustang: apostaría a que él es el único que encuentra desagradable el trato de Slade para con Nightwing, es el más humano de Jordan.

Dante es el eslabón débil que incluso llegué a considerar usar para infiltrarme en el pasado en la empresa Jordan, cuando necesitaba la cabeza de Hall Jordan; Antes de si quisiera inmolarme en la bahía y desaparecerme un tiempo.

A lo lejos miró como el altanero R´as Al Ghul vigila las cartas, como si alcanzará a ver la trampa que hay en ellas, como si sus muertos ojos vieran la luz; No soy ningún tonto, de jugar limpio... perdería a la primera de cambios.

Pero, ¿Quién imaginaría que las cartas del buen Dante estarían truqueadas y en contra de su camarada?

Pues para mi desgracia... R´as Al Ghul lo ha descubierto.

Ahora tengo que ver con que soborno al Líder de La Corte.

¿Qué poseo que pueda ser de su interés?.

Odio a Hall Jordan, el cual parece ser su amante; Soy enemigo de La Corte y Jordan, les he matado a muchos de los suyos; Incluso les hacke documentos varios, a R´as que lo dejaron un tiempo en ceros y completamente inmovilizado, peleando contra gobierno y hacienda para que su televisora no quebrará...y con Jordan, su televisora Los Guardianes no estuvo en mejores condiciones conmigo.

Para fines prácticos, no creo que R´as desee negociar.

Mejor para mí: si pretende decir algo, sólo debo de apurarme a callarlo. Y no me va a importar los reclamos de Neiper o incluso las represarías de Jordan.

La santa mano de Dante es quien reparte la jugada.

Slade se sabe ganador.

Sudó frío, no me cabe la menor duda que perdería en contra suya en este juego o en cualquier otro intercambio de mesa de tal índole.

Slade deja pasar una carta, luego cambia dos y vuelve a tomar una.

Lo mal imito. Sólo para no levantar sospechas.

Dante regresa a darme la carta ya planeada. Según tengo entendido, mi abanico es el ganador... Ni sé cómo se llama.

Así de malo soy en el pocar.

Korian tiembla en los brazos de Arthur, mordiéndose los labios para no maldecir el no poder hacer nada para ayudarme. Según ella buscaba la manera de hacer trampa a la mitad del juego.

Lo siento, amiga mía... Te me adelanté.

Ya quiero que Slade descubra su juego.

Tengo ganas de burlarme ya de su cara, de decirle lo perdedor que es.

De restregarle en su rostro estupefacto que soy quién se lleva a Nightwing.

Y hablando del indignado: ya liberado de Milliardo, se postra al costado de Hannibal Russo, otro miembro de Jordan.

No creo que a él le haga gracia llamarme amo.

No siento remordimiento alguno.

-Gané

¡Hasta que dices algo, Wilson!

¡Por poco y llegaba a pensar que estabas muerto en la silla!.

Vallewida azota su copa apenas ve la mano de Slade. Él si sabe que de seguro sería hombre derrotado, de no ser un tramposo en esta ocasión.

Vallewida maldice en su idioma natal, un Ruso que no entiendo: no es precisamente por su impecable pronunciación que es lenta y clara, o su belleza albina que distrae al cantar...sino que el condenado perro, ladra en Ruso antiguo.

Arthur ya comienza a negociar y prepara planes de ataque y disposición con Harper, para planteárselas a Jordan y que la embestida a nuestros intereses sea de lo mínimo posible, ninguno confía en mí.

Aunque tienen razones.

-No. Lo siento, Slade: la mascota se va conmigo en unas largas vacaciones, el tiempo que apostamos. Despídete de él por dos meses.

-Imposible.

-Júzgalo tú mismo. Te gané en tu territorio. Ahora imagínate lo que pasaría si te metieras en el ala este de Outlaws.

Slade tiembla de indignación.

Claro, descubrí el plan que tenías cocinándose. Piensa en otro, Slade. Definitivamente las contrataciones para el bufet de Neiper no serán en estas semanas.

Tendrás que mandar a otro espía.

Y sé perfectamente en quien estás pensando.

-Envuélvemelo con un moño, Wilson.

-Trato, es trato.

Le ha costado decirlo.

Lo he disfrutado.

¿Qué más puede pedir uno?.

Que el mugroso de Al Ghul no me pidiera con una seña al descuido que le acompañé a una habitación.

Eso sería lo único que uno pediría en tal situación.

El arrogante líder de La Corte se abre camino con su bastón y deja a un lado a la angustiada Lady Shiva, que lo suele escoltar sólo cuando Allan Sullivan no puede, junto con Caroline White, quién milagrosamente anda perdida.

En un gesto extraño de amabilidad, R´as me muestra sus brazos desnudos, sus piernas descubiertas al levantarse el pudoroso vestido árabe (porque para mí eso es esa ropa) de gasa azul que lo adorna. O como sea que se llame esa ropa afeminada para hombres.

El doncel no está mal.

Sus piernas y esa cadera, tienen que llevar forzosamente al gocé. No encuentro otra razón para que Jordan lo cuide al punto de casi aliarse con La Corte. Sus labios tienen que saber igual de rico que la fruta madura. O su cerebro brindar el debate desinhibido de los amantes a las verdades.

Lo que sea, estoy solo con él; en la habitación contigua sé que Hall Jordan platica amenamente con Oswald, intentando no matarse y guiarse por la recatada frivolidad que caracterizan estas reuniones.

R´as me observa, ladea su rostro de vez en vez, casi fascinado por la calma que le demuestro. De nada sirve ponerme a morder las uñas de mi mano. Es un mal habito que aniquilé en el pasado, uno que revivo en malos y precisos momentos, muy específicos en realidad.

Pero eso no tiene que saberlo R´as.

Puedo leerlo, me dice que no entiende nada, que le resulta divertido, que desea apostar...que ansía ver que pasará. Es un adicto a la adrenalina.

Todos lo sabemos.

Él pasa horas apostando, ganando y perdiendo...derramando el sudor y los esfuerzos de las suyas, es un caprichoso incorregible.

R´as Al Ghul es el Demonio, la sabiduría de Gotica desde tiempos inmemorables y pestilentes.

-¿Y qué tal le ha ido con la televisora? Supe que están próximos a filmar una serie corta de doce episodios, a cargo de la dirección de Yui, la suya propia y de Neityri Schmarger; teniendo la participación de Pixeiira Elric en la fotografía, y como guionistas en jefe, Allan Sullivan y Haruka Le Fay.

-Estas muy bien informado, Red Hood. Si, decidí que antes de pensar en vacacionar en la empresa, podría sacar un trabajo. La idea es no innovadora, pero fresca en cuanto giros y personajes, Relena Costa, ya sabes...la noviecita de Allan, consiguió la historia en una barata de editores.

-Talento nuevo.

-Uno que lamentablemente se suma a Jordan. Le ofrecí dos veces lo que Jordan le pagaría, pero el muy terco se negó. Fue muy parecido a tu apuesta con Wilson.

Un escalofrió me recorrió.

R´as lo pronuncio maliciosamente, enferma mente y relamiéndose el secreto.

Perro.

-Pero no jugué chueco, claro está, Red Hood. El muchacho me vendió su trabajo pero firmo con Jordan. ¿Qué tiene Jordan que yo no?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Por algo callaste. No me impresiona que sepas esto.

-No quiero hacerte presión de ninguna manera, Red Hood. Sácalo de tu mente. Que Deadstroke perdiera, es lo de menos...Hall lo encontró divino. Es la primera vez que ve perder a su amigo. Deadstroke es intocable.

-Ya ves que no.

-El tono no me gusta, Red Hood.

-El tuyo tampoco. Vienes con saber que intenciones, pretendiendo amistad, dejándose alagar...El Buoh, Garra, el Demonio... ¿Con cuántos nombres se te conoce R´as? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

-Demonio...así como tienes Red Hood, este nuevo nombre, Demonio: es el mío privado: el regalo valioso de Hall. Ya parece que es tradición que los amantes se nombren, ¿Verdad?. Te prohíbo usarlo, nadie fuera de La Corte o Jordan lo conocen, el cómo te enteraste de su existencia, me es irrelevante: y de ninguna manera fue por medio de un traidor, de esos no tengo en mi casa. Así que ni trates de usar tal finta para enfermarme he irme en contra de purificar a La Corte. Perderías tu tiempo.

-Pues ajustándonos a los requisitos de un desleal, Dante Mustang...entra en tal categoría.

-¡Ni te atrevas!

Es la primera vez que lo veo perder la calma.

R´as no es emocional.

Su bastón golpeo contra el suelo, remarcando su sórdida furia.

¿Por qué lo afecto tanto amenazar a Dante cuando el qué supiera su nombre pasional ni lo hizo pestañear?

Bueno, es ciego... Pero se entiende la idea.

-¿Dante quién es? ¿Tu hijo?.

-No te mofes, Jas...

-¡Cállese! Ya he dejado en claro que el hombre que usó tal epígrafe, murió hace años. Falleció en el pueblo. Lo asesino Slade Wilson y un extraño. Me queda claro, que no dirá nada de la trampa. Gracias. No permitiré que le asesinen, sí está en mis manos.

-Nos vamos entendiendo, Red Hood. Él es importante. Veo que lo tenías en la mira. Veo que él te contó la forma en la que Hall me llama.

-Y luego dicen que uno es el cruel.

-Es inocente, Red Hood.

-Nightwing también lo era. Lo era ¿Y en que lo convirtieron?.

-Deadstroke es cruel, pero su mascota estaba bien cuidado. En lo que cabe. Mis chicas le adquirieron cariño. Sobretodo la loquita que es mi Harley Quinzel. No es consuelo, Red Hood, pero era difícil ponerle una mano encima a la muñeca, era nuestro tesoro.

-No te oyes arrepentido. Hasta parece que tuviste tiempo para disfrutar.

-No lo negaré...las apuestas con él incluido, eran un deleite. Sus mortales hacia tras, sus giros en el aire, era como verlo volar.

-Él me divertirá también, R´as.

-¡No tiene culpa!

-¡Él tampoco! Pero dime Al Ghul, ¿Lo dejaron escoger? Anda, dime ¿Tenia a donde esconderse? Explícame la razón del que una ...mascota...

-¡Tú asesino!.

Apreté fuerte los ojos.

R´as lo descubrió. Mejor dicho, se me paso la lengua.

Me deje llevar.

Tendré que respetar la vida de Damian Al´ghul, cuando no cuidaron de Nightwing.

Es un trato injusto.

Pero pensándolo bien...yo no voy a ser diferente con Nightwing.

-Buenas noches, Líder de La Corte. R´as Al Ghul, le aseguro que él vivirá. Y con respecto a Dante, tiene un pésimo gusto para los amantes: ¿Qué hará Jordan cuando se entere que uno de sus hombres de confianza y el más joven, se acuesta con su amante?.

-Dante es la pareja de Pixeiira Elric, Red Hood: no la mía y Hall, él no tiene nada que reclamar, si fuera el caso...Hall decidió casarse con Ricardo, no conmigo. Él escogió vivir con el evaporado Ricardo.

Ricardo.

Ricardo.

Así llamaban a Nightwing, Así le llamaron. Lo recuerdo.

Pero hay muchos Ricardos.

¿Cuál era la posibilidad real de que Nightwing fuera el Ricardo de Hall Jordan?

Nightwing...¿Qué es lo que conozco de él? Di por sentado que nació en el pueblo en donde se marchitaba, incluso él comento algo parecido. Nunca le pregunte su edad. Jamás investigue sobre su familia, ni indague con el resto de las enfermeras que se ponían el uniforme sólo para saludarme e irse, todas desilusionadas porque no les prestaba atención.

¿Por qué es que me he obsesionado con Nightwing?.

-Ya estás de vuelta. Eres un perdido, Red Hood. Has hecho que pierda años.

El primero en quejarse es Vallewida.

Juro que es la mascota de Oswald. Y no creo que haya alguien que piense lo contrario. El que Vallewida se la pase a su lado, informado de hasta el último detalle que atañe al viejo...es extraño, casi como un complejo religioso.

Igual tenga que ver con algo muy personal.

No me importa.

-Ni me quejare. Hacerlo ya es pérdida de tiempo.

El buen Harper, siempre tratando de manejar los ánimos de todos al rededor, tratando siempre de que no nos matemos los unos a los otros por algo que tenga fácil solución.

Será mejor que se lo haga saber, ya comienza a esperar el agradecimiento por su intervención.

-Gracias, Harper. Eres el que me entiende mejor siempre.

-Podrías habernos avisado, eso si: no es agradable dar por perdido tu patrimonio. Hemos sangrado mucho por mantener los territorios intactos como para venirlos a perder por una apuesta; Puedes hacerlo con los tuyos propios, nadie te lo impedirá...bueno, a lo mejor Korian, ¡Vamos! Ella quiere tener algo seguro cuando le propongas matrimonio.

Harper ha sonrojado a Korian y a mí me ha espantado.

Korian es mi amiga, una mujer que creo se ha ilusionado con llamarme "marido" pero se va a quedar con las ganas.

Harper sabe que ninguno de nosotros somos aptos para formar familia o siquiera intentarlo. Siempre fracasamos enormemente, da vergüenza mirar los estragos que dejamos.

-Déjame continuar, Red Hood: Neiper nos acaba de llamar, Cobepplot le informo apenas soltaste tu apuesta.

Eso sí hizo que perdiera el color.

Chismoso anciano.

-Desea hablar contigo, hoy. Apenas salgas de la reunión. Tendrás que llevarte a tu ganancia para que el jefe lo conozca.

-¿Alguna otra cosita, Harper?

-Vallewida te acompañará y recogerán a Al´ghul. Lo llevarán al punto de encuentro y se asegurarán de que haga las cosas. Nos urge que termine lo que empezó, así fuera sólo como un sueño inalcanzable, si se pone quisquilloso: habrá que recordarle que su aba y padre le han abandonado.

-No estaría tan seguro, Harper. Esos dos son padres incomprensibles, pero no creo que se traten de la calaña de la última vez.

-¿Qué te lo asegura, Red Hood? Los cónsules eran personas rectas, intachables...y nos obligaron a entregarles un cajón. Pudieron celebrarle otro cumpleaños a su hijo, sólo tenían que darnos la prórroga. Pudieron conseguirle el carro que tanto les insistía en tener, con sólo brindarnos el permiso para la construcción. Pero ellos y sus arrebatos de no negociación con sujetos como nosotros: "Villanos que tratan de ignorar reglas, leyes y justicia." o eso dijeron durante su discurso en el velorio de su hijo de veinticinco años. Dime, Red Hood: ¿Qué hace diferentes a estos dos locos de los cónsules? Ellos tampoco quieren negociar, ellos tiene también un legado que cuidar, apariencias que manejar y por sobretodo...están ellos mismos y son bastante conocidos por ser egoístas.

-No te lo tomes a pecho, Harper: pensé en voz alta.

Creo que esa forma de subestimar es la perdición de Harper. Pero no es problema mío. Se le está advirtiendo con tiempo.

Si no quiere escuchar, tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias.

Korian sabe que me voy.

Me abraza con fuerza y me da un beso. Ella se encargará de las cosas que salgan en lo que resta de la velada.

Puedo confiarle esos menesteres.

Arthur la acompañará y Harper beberá hasta que olvide su nombre.

Esos tres son un caso.

Vallewida trata de ignorarme. Su cara agria me dice lo descontento que esta al acompañarme.

Quisiera enfadarlo pero lo dicho, amo mi vida.

Wilson me ha dejado dicho que Nightwing estaría ya en mi coche esperándome. Por lo que sólo tengo que dejar que los encargados me traigan el auto. Vallewida sube apenas estacionan mi negra nave, tomando el sitio de copiloto.

Tendré que soportarlo.

La tolerancia no es cosa mía.

Volteo a mirar que mi apuesta se encuentre en los asientos traseros...¡Y vaya sorpresa que me llevo!

Nightwing solo está atado con enormes listones de regalo, con un moñote del tamaño de su cabeza: el azul cobalto le sienta bien. Incluso Wilson le ha dejado colgando de la oreja, para mi enfado, una etiqueta: la dedicatoria.

El sangrante lóbulo recién perforado, sostenía la cartita: eso tendría que estarle escociendo a Nightwing.

Lástima.

No pienso darle nada, ni abrigo o comodidad.

Y sé que Nightwing lo sabe.

-Pasemos por Damian Al´ghul, Red Hood; tú mascota no se te irá.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	4. No soy el unico

CAPITULO 4: NO SOY EL UNICO.

Que consuelo.

Red Hood me ganó en una apuesta contra Slade. No sé porque no termino de sentirme como un objeto. De seguro culpa mía, pienso con sorna, esos dos no tienen nada que ver...o en todo caso el resto del mundo que se atreve a verme, comentar e incluso pretender a tocar como si me tratara de un jarrón de la dinastía Ming.

Por supuesto que no.

¿Se ha notado mi sarcasmo?

Ya estoy divagando por que el imbécil de Milliardo no dejaba de respirarme detrás de la nuca. Slade le pidió sostenerme, no más: no me asombrará que uno de estos días Milliardo amanezca muerto.

Y ahí viene el infeliz de Slade, se nota lo furioso que está: me tengo que alegrar que no sea yo quien le contente. Francamente no resistiría una tortura de Slade en ese estado alterado.

Lo único bueno es que viene con Hannibal.

El tierno Hannibal.

-Te vas, Avecilla. Hannibal, por favor. Llévalo a dónde está aparcado el auto de Red Hood. Los alcanzó en un instante. Avisaré a Hall de esto.

-Slade, no te esfuerces. Mamba estará gustosa de tratar de que no mates a nadie.

-No apuestes por eso, Hannibal: desde que tengo a la Avecilla, Mamba no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Le tiene celos. ¡¿De qué?! ¡Una asquerosa Muñeca no podría competir en contra suya!

Hablan de Caroline White, la mano izquierda de R´as Al Ghul: una mulata que al parecer amaba a Slade, pero que a causa mía se distancio. Alegando que no soportaba mí presencia.

Mamba, como es que la apodan: es actriz, una muy buena. Me gustan sus trabajos. Son torcidos y distintos. Tiene un halo de misticismo y sexo a su rededor.

En cuanto Wilson se va a qué Hall Jordan se ría en su cara por su estúpida derrota, es Hannibal quien me dirige al aparcado. Tratando de no sentirse incomodo por mi silencio. Ignorando los rojizos en mis mejillas.

Trata inútilmente de no recordar su miserable vida.

Apuesto a que es igual de movidita que la mía. Sólo tengo que mirarlo, estudiarlo cinco minutos para saber que posee sombras tenebrosas.

El tipo me agrada, incluso Caroline; entre la lista de los acertijos que conozco, que resultan ser los pilares de Jordan...Loki, Ty Wals, Guy Gardner y alguien que no recuerdo muy bien, son agradables...dolorosamente agradables.

-Cuídate.

Tal pedido, me sorprende.

Lo dicho, Hannibal es tierno, dulce.

Es el predilecto de Guy Gardner y Hall Jordan, el líder de Jordan le alimenta en la boca, le cobija y en apariencia pareciera que lo trata con distancia... Cuando no es así.

Hall Jordan tiene una forma difícil de mostrar cariño.

-Tengo un hermano, Ave: te veo y lo observo, me imagino como las cosas pudieron ser de quedarnos en la estancia. Los Alemanes, no somos muy populares y mucho menos hace años.

-Descendientes de nazis.

-Si.

Le ha costado el mundo entero decírmelo, confesarse. El pesado suspiro me dobló las rodillas y no se lo deje ver.

¿Por qué tendría que compadecerme de Hannibal? Era un hombre que lograba todo en la vida.

Hoy se encontraba en la punta de la escala alimenticia social y eso tendría que ser un bálsamo.

Y si no lo ve de tal manera, vaya: Entonces si qué compadezco a tal perdedor.

-Red Hood es un bruto. Un animal que no te respetará. Espera una mascota, su justa ganancia. No lo trates como haces con Slade: no te esperaría nada bueno de hacerlo.

-Red Hood es un imbécil. Pero daño real, ya no puede hacerme.

Slade se acerca con unos metros de listón celofán arrastrándose por el limpio suelo.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Wilson es tan imaginativo.

Y yo soy tan terco.

-Desvístete. Red Hood me exigió que te quería con un moño de regalo y pienso cumplírselo.

-Ajá y... ¿De cuándo acá eres tan obediente, Slade? ¿Cuándo es que te ha importado obedecer a alguien que no sea tu a preciado Hall Jordan?

-Sabes porque lo hago. Será mejor que encuentres los documentos que llevan por titulo "Serpientes & Canes" trabaja un poco para mí. Por tu bien, por el de Red Hood. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Los mandarás a mi oficina, conoces la dirección del fax.

-¿Qué me darías si te entrego dicho papel? Robarle algo a Red Hood no es fácil, te lo aseguro. Dame algo que compensé el riesgo. Red Hood podría matarme y tú no perderías nada.

-¿Quieres un premio? ¡Tienes que obedecerme! Muñeca, mi muñequita...para obtener la libertad hay que...

-Matarte. Lamentablemente aun no puedo. No has dormido aún cerca mío y yo en mis cinco sentidos.

-Eres tan tonto, Avecilla: ni te has percatado. Voy ha sacarle provecho a la situación, Red Hood me la ha regalado. No desperdiciaría tal gesto generoso.

Bien, eso me asusto más que ver a Slade a punto de perforarme la oreja con una gruesa aguja.

Me impresiona que comprara una perforadora para esto.

¿Qué estoy ignorando que divierte a Wilson?

Ha logrado sacar a Red Hood, pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Red Hood no haría nada por mí, creí que Wilson lo tenía claro.

Creí que yo lo tenía claro.

¿Entonces porque me enoja?

Yo sé quién es Red Hood, que haría Red Hood...que hará Red Hood: ¡Y me enoja que Wilson me diga que Red Hood se tomaría la molestia de verme!

¡Porque yo sé que no es cierto!

¡No quiero guardar esperanza!

Ni expectativa.

Porque dolería demasiado enterarme que Red Hood, efectivamente, mi Red Hood me ha olvidado.

Y sé que he obrado correctamente: Red Hood sube a su auto después de su camarada albino que me observa con autosuficiencia, con burla... E intriga, tiene pensado algo...Red Hood grito antes su nombre.

¡Esa es una mala manía mía!

Tengo que ser capaz de recordar los nombres de las personas.

Era algo parecido a Valencia o Venecia, podría intentar con Wasiolka.

-Nos desviaremos, Nightwing. Hay un paquete que recoger.

-Por mí, vayamos al infierno: te dejo y conduzco de vuelta.

No me esperaba el siguiente golpe.

En serio me aturdió. No sangré, pero mis ojos tuvieron que cerrarse y mi conciencia descansar demasiado.

El albino, ese hombre me paso su chaqueta...cobijándome.

No tengo sentido. Tengo ganas de volver a llorar. La impotencia me inunda otra vez: ¡Maldito Red Hood! No era necesario que me noqueara.

No alcanzo a detallar su conversación. Es acalorada. Supongo que tratan cosas de Outlaws.

Las preguntas me atacan. No tengo respuestas.

No saber que pasa a mi rededor me asquea.

Le daré reconocimiento a Red Hood, el golpe incluso me ha revuelto el estómago... Tengo que avisarle que se detenga, o manchare el interior de su precioso auto. Seguro que no le incomoda. Hasta encontrara la sátira en mi imagen desmejorada en jugos gástricos. Red Hood no hallará nada más en mi estómago; me negaba a ingerir alimento desde hace dos días.

Slade Wilson tenía culpa.

Intentaron probar a convertirme en su cobaya de laboratorio para las muestras de dosis en prototipo. Tenía entendido que se trataba de una fórmula de morfina y otra de antiofídico. De cualquier manera, no me convertiría en adicto a tal porquería y en segunda, era condenadamente alérgico.

La tercera cosa a probar resultaba ser una droga y mi negativa era enorme.

Prefería morirme de inanición.

Pero por supuesto, jamás resistía más que cuatro o cinco días, dependía mucho las actividades que Slade tuviera programadas en su agenda y por consiguiente tenía que acompañarlo como su avecilla.

Ocupaba alimento para aguantar... Para lo que se traducía en horas de negociación con Slade, entendimientos, mismos que ganaba en su mayoría.

El auto se detiene bruscamente, Red Hood ha tenido que frenar de golpe y el albino voltea a verme con temor, con frustración: sólo alcanzo a saber que Red Hood le ha ordenado algo y que eso le ha enfurecido: me toma entre sus brazos tras abrir la puerta a un costado mío...el que estaba sobre mi cabeza, me acomoda con rapidez sobre su cuerpo.

Hay ruido, hay plomo... Huele a muerte.

Es el mismo olor que el aire despedía el día que encontré a Red Hood muriéndose en medio del agua; el mar estaba bravo aquella vez y Red Hood aguantaba sujetado de un madero, que para cuando divise sin dudas de que se trataba de una persona...Red Hood ya estaba hundiéndose en las negras aguas saladas.

El recuerdo ahora parece distante.

Como si no lo hubiera tenido presente cada uno de los días que trascurrieron, como si sus atardeceres de sangre y oro no envolvieran mi triste mente tras el vidrio, en el que pasaba sentado en el alfeizar horas esperando a que Wilson llegará con una nueva cita a la que asistir: era como si la memoria estuviera borrándose, como si fuera un sueño el que permaneciera conmigo.

El olor idéntico me despabila.

De golpe abro mis ojos.

Red Hood...ya no veo a Red Hood. ¿En dónde está?

Vallewida corre, subimos las escaleras... El tramo es asquerosamente largo y estrecho, por instantes pareciera que las escaleras están forjadas en manera vertical; Mi mareo ha empeorado, de seguro a causa del golpe y la conmoción de los olores y ruidos.

Es horrible.

Me debato entre los brazos de Vallewida, asombrándome por pronunciar correctamente su nombre en mi pensamiento. Trato de que me suelte sin importarme el que me lleve cargando y podamos caernos ambos.

-¡Estate quieto!

-Déjame en el piso entonces.

Le demando con el mismo tono que él uso para amedrentarme.

Vallewida aprenderá que no puede tratar de ordenarme nada sin que haga algo por contradecirlo, a él y a todos los demás... Incluso y por sobre todo a Red Hood.

¡No nací esclavo!

¡Estoy harto de que me traten de esa forma!

No conozco otra manera de vida...ni tampoco mi media alma, pero ambos somos condenados por culpas ajenas.

Y el cansancio es demasiado y es preferible morir en rebelión a perecer en aflicción.

Una decisión desesperada.

Mi única opción.

-Red Hood ha ordenado que no te separe de mí. Por alguna razón que desconozco te me ha confiado hasta llegar con Neiper. El recogerá a Al´ghul. Nos han tendido una emboscada.

-Puedo andar por mi cuenta. No seré ninguna carga. Si me retraso, hallaré la táctica para juntarme contigo...Red Hood no se dará cuenta. Y deja de obsérvame como si tuviera tres cabezas, es una sugerencia...pero si no la quieres tomar.

-Las mascotas son débiles.

-No dirás lo mismo cuando pueda ponerte las manos encima.

-Andando.

Divagaba entre la ofensa y el criterio común bien acertado de Vallewida sobre las mascotas en debilidad, la mayoría de las mascotas son juguetes sexuales, compañeros para tratar como objetos y pocos, muy pocos eran perros guardianes... Y es que pese a no gustarme, no me encontraba en el mejor de los momentos: las piernas me temblaban con asquerosa frecuencia que me hacía imposible el andar más de cinco pasos sin tropezarme con ellas.

Tenía que aguantar mi propio humor por encontrarme débil; Vallewida caminaba delante mío con ventaja y desplegando su talento con las armas, presumiéndome la fuerza pura de sus delgados brazos que tumbaban sin consideración alguna a cuantos se le acercaran.

Supongo que Outlaws no se trata sólo de un grupo opositor ordinario que por cuestión de suerte se pusiera a la par de La Corte y Jordan.

En fin, sino hago lo propio Vallewida tendrá que cargarme hasta la salida de este infierno.

¿Por qué Red Hood se mete en estos problemas? ¿Por qué en realidad no me molesta?

Sin otra opción esquivo los golpes con suerte, vigilo los costados he intento que nada me dé... Justo como él me enseño.

Me escabullo por donde pueda.

Ni loco me pondré contra ninguno de estos desquiciados.

-No eres tan malo como imaginaba, Avecilla: hasta es aceptable el nivel que manejas... Red Hood tiene algo de razón en arriesgar lo apostado. ¿Qué más secretos te guardas?

-Primera Vallewida, mi nombre no es Avecilla... En todo caso llámame Nightwing, Red Hood lo hace y es el único que me llama así: si Red Hood te desagrada tanto como logré apreciar y amas el molestarlo, utilizaras el nombre con el que me bautizo: Sentirá que le estas robando un privilegio; en segunda, ni se te ocurra sugerir que necesito de alguien para cuidarme, por más cierto que sea.

-Jamás, Nightwing... Es obvio que eres demasiado frágil; Red Hood está esperándonos con Al´ghul.

Preferí ignorar su comentario sobre mi delicadeza.

La fragilidad mía es imperdonable.

Esa parte nadie tiene que verla.

Ése insulto es mío.

Ése tesoro es incompartible... Sólo él puede verlo, sólo sus ojos iguales: Sólo sus manos idénticas percibirme: en su similitud él es el único... Y quiero seguir creyendo en la mentira que dicen los garabatos de las líneas de mi mente...germinándose perennemente.

Siempre creciendo como veneno.

Red Hood, él... No estaría nada mal que me viera cual soy.

Pero sé que no pasará.

Es imposible que deje de soñar.

Y tengo que aprender a hacerlo o moriré de dolor.

Damian Al´ghul es un niño no mayor de los diez años para mi sorpresa: una cosita tierna de rostro serio y cabello negro, con unos ojazos envidia de cualquiera... Eran dos glaciales verdes que se imponían aún bajo la custodia de Red Hood.

Observo con deleite que no hemos llegado fuera del tiempo que el mismo antipático (que me observa insistentemente) manejó paranoicamente para llevar sus planes al pie de la letra: ¡Ni modo, Red Hood...no podrás quejarte con nadie!

Llegamos dentro del límite que impusiste.

Y completos.

Tampoco parece que tuvieras problemas para estar aquí.

-Deja de babear, Nightwing; Damian, éste hombre va a ser el que este a tu cargo, hazle caso. No lo saques de quicio, su tolerancia no es mucha.

-Red Hood, te estas confundiendo... No soy ningún niñero. Esos días han quedado atrás, ya no tengo que cerciorarme de que el mocoso se tome hasta la última cucharada de sopa.

Red Hood frunce el ceño, sabe que lo he dicho por los días en los que me tocaba quedarme hasta que limpiará el plato para que Kelpiax pudiera tener un pendiente menos.

Adoro recordárselo.

-Eres lo que quiero que seas, no menos: sabes que de quererlo, bailarías en un pie en donde yo diga y como ordene: Si te digo que saltes, a ti no te queda más que preguntar la altura. Te gané a Wilson y pienso aprovechar.

-Te estas tomando una libertad incorrepsondida.

-Muy bien ganada, mejor dicho.

-¿Cuándo es que te has vuelto en mi contra?

-No seas engreído. No vales el esfuerzo.

Parece que Red Hood me odiará.

Pareciera como si yo le hubiera hecho algo maligno, imperdonable y escandaloso en aquella época: Casi como si lo forzase a que hiciera lo impensable.

Me trata como si el que lo atendiera fuera el pecado, la razón por la que jamás volveré a ver su sonrisita ácida que lograba sacarle a comentarios burlescos y honestos.

¿Qué hice para tener su desprecio?

¿Qué pasa en su cabeza que le insiste en matarme a tortura?

Lejos de mis cavilaciones, alcanzo a divisar con el rabillo de mi ojo la forma en la que Damian en un gesto infantil le pide a Vallewida que le conduzca al baño... Sé que la tarea es mía por la manera en la que el ruso me señala.

Existe un pequeño problemita, no sé en dónde están los dichosos servicios.

-Cuarta puerta.

Me responde Vallewida.

Son unos hijos de sus desgraciadas madres y es que no puedo creer que sean benditas y estén orgullosas teniendo a semejantes capullos respectivamente por vástagos... Ellos son sus desgracias seguras.

Y lo sostengo.

Por mi parte, bajaría el rostro si mi hijo anduviera por la tierra amedrentando a sus semejantes... Andando tomando lo que se le pegará la gana: Arrastrando con sus negras uñas de malicia y codicia, a las pocas plumas blancas del mundo para teñirlas y desbaratarlas por capricho; Si él no respondiera con ferocidad cuando se le ocupará.

Yo, los negaría sí sé que traerían a mi vida desprecio y perjuicio, si es que en su mal hora de respirar obstruyeran mis escapatorias.

Tal como ella lo hizo.

Creí que era tema olvidado.

Imaginaba tenerlo superado; después de todo, los años no pasan de en balde, son suficientes para enfriar la venganza y el odio, de convertirlas en hiel que escame la piel... Formando visos hermosos, reflejando tantos colores que es imposible ver el único.

Ella tiene la culpa... Pudo hacer algo más que negarnos.

Pudo brindarnos libertad en vez de grilletes.

Tuvo la oportunidad de ponernos alas.

Pudo ayudarnos.

Pero su egoísmo, su hedonismo... Su todo que la hacía diva de su minúsculo mundo, su cobardía disfrazada: todo eso que la hacía tan perfecta, nos destruyó.

Juró que el recuerdo es vivido después de tanto de sepultado. Me preguntó si a él le sucede lo mismo.

Es hasta absurdo traerla al presente, digo: Poco recuerdo sus rubios cabellos o su aroma... Aunque creo saber por qué lo he hecho.

Observó a Damian y creo que no soporto tenerlo entre los brazos.

Sé que tengo que resguardarlo, pese a que no exista peligro dentro del auto que nos remolca hasta el departamento en donde vamos a residir los próximos dos meses: Pero eso no me permite soltarlo, algo me lo impide... Y trato de negarlo, pues no se trata de la orden de Red Hood.

Intento no reflejarme en el rostro sin emociones de Damian.

Es imposible.

Tiene mis líneas.

La misma talante de torcer los músculos de la boca de manera casi imperceptible, diciendo con eso lo asustado que se encuentra y que continuará controlándose; Yo hacía lo mismo cuando Raphaelo me aterraba y no encontraba lo que ansiaba de mí: Me obligaba a permanecer impávido, sereno para alcanzar a dar con la respuesta y que eso significara menos dolor.

No voy a encariñarme.

Tengo que obligarme a cumplirme por vez primera, no se trata de algo similar a Red Hood: esa locura ya la cultivó cual cianuro, esperando que me asesine... No, esta palabra tengo que tomarla... Me lo debo.

-Bienvenidos. Sé que es modesto pero siéntanse como en su casa; Vallewida, lárgate ya: iré a donde Neiper después de una ducha.

-Lleva a Nightwing, que no se te olvide que el jefe quiere conocerlo, Red Hood. No creo que pase más nada, el intento de esos por recupéralo fue infructuoso... ¿Quién es Damian Al´ghul?

¡Huy! Tengo que abstenerme de sucumbir a la carcajada, el rostro de Red Hood es un poema; Él sabe que fui yo quién le dijo a Vallewida mi nombre, nadie más sabia de el... ni siquiera Slade.

Ya no eres un privilegiado, Red Hood ¿Qué se siente ser como cualquier mortal?

Claro, no es como si la propiedad de un nombre fuera un lujo pero a Red Hood le da cierta autoridad...o eso es lo que piensa y es lo que importa.

¡Ah!...por un momento, Red Hood me supo patético. ¡Y lo disfruté!

-¡Lárgate, Vallewida!

Grita Red Hood, me sorprende lo que le afecta... Red Hood es infantil, detesta perder y es algo que en personalidad compartimos.

Red Hood saca a empujones al buen Vallewida que se apura a irse, por supuesto que agrega comentarios con mi nombre incluidos, enervando solamente a Red Hood.

Una vez ha conseguido eliminar la presencia de Vallewida del departamento, Red Hood se abalanza con tal violencia por la sala y sin reparar en Damian, lo empuja, lo patea en su ir y venir... Arroyándolo sin parar.

¡¿Pero qué jodidos hace el mocoso que no logra quitarse del camino?!

Damian se mueve tan lento que apenas quiere gatear a una dirección ya Red Hood anda de vuelta y vuelve a empujarlo.

Red Hood anda perdido en su nublada mente.

Me muevo de mi posición, yo también tengo que dejar de ser el cínico que sólo se queda al margen de las situaciones; Empujo con tal fiereza a Red Hood que logro tirarlo al suelo, tengo que revisar los daños de Damian.

Únicamente sus manitas están pisoteadas. Los moretones se le irán enseguida.

Es un niño ejemplar.

Ni siquiera llora.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Nightwing?! Los perros no atacan a sus dueños.

-Andas equivocado, Red Hood...no soy tu mascota, en todo caso tal título de amo lo sigue ostentando Slade.

Red Hood bufa, airado y enojado.

Le he herido profundamente... Hasta yo puedo notar lo profundo de tal tazada.

¿Qué es lo que me duele más?: ¿Qué Red Hood me aleje o que decida yo mismo poner distancia?.

¿Qué es lo que me asusta?

-¿Y a ti que te pasa, Damian? Podrías haberte levantado.

-Es ciego, Nightwing... Pero claro, eres lento y sonso, por supuesto que no te percatarías que sus ojos son su maldición.

-Ceguera degenerativa.

Lanzo con pesar en un suspiro estremecedor.

Había olvidado por completo que ese verde azulado fantasmal y hermoso es sólo la carnada para la desgracia: Damian padecía de un mal cromosómico que de seguro con unos pocos años de existencia ya le robará la luz.

Kelpiax andaría avergonzado de mi por olvidar tal lección de clases.

A mi favor, un olvido es común.

-Por eso ocupa de una nana, Nightwing. Harás tal tarea hasta que se acostumbre al departamento y cuando salgan a la calle. Hazle de lazarillo. Sólo fíjate por donde caminas. Damian vale más que tu vida... Literalmente, así que perderlo en un accidente automovilístico por no saber cuándo cruzar la calle, está fuera de los planes de Outlaws.

-Dinero...típico. Dime en donde dormiremos.

-Damian tiene su propia habitación, es un invitado de honor... Tú por el contrario, déjame pensar,... una manta en la esquina de mi cuarto te bastara.

-Déjame la cama y te cederé el trapo.

-No juegues.

-Dame mi lugar.

-Te lo estoy dando, regalado... Pero si tanto insistes, dormirás conmigo. Es decisión tuya si gustas compartir la cama, no pienso mal lograrme el descanso por una cosa.

-Iré a bañar a Damian.

A Damian no le pareció, pero no es como si le pidiera su opinión... Es lo bueno de los niños, tienen que hacer lo que los adultos les ordenan o lo que les dicen con palabras graciosas y tiernas, palabras embrujadas de encanto salvaje que son peores que las verdades hostiles.

Eso es lo malo de ser infante.

Tengo que aceptar que Red Hood tiene listo todo, es precavido; los jabones se encuentran en abundancia en los estantes y los champús no faltan, los estropajos pulcramente guardados dentro de sus plásticos que nos piden elegir uno. El calentador del agua es solar, simplemente hay que girar la manija del agua caliente y ¡listo!... Me asegurare que Damian se halle bien para poder asearme.

Damian no se ha movido del sitio en donde lo dejé, espera pacientemente captando los olores y sonidos y pude apreciar que ha iniciado con la tarea de reconocimiento, pues no ha dejado de contar los pasos desde la sala y de memorizar los sitios que le mencionó de vez en cuando: como lo son algunos muebles a los costados.

Inicio a sentir simpatía.

Damian tiene un instinto de supervivencia mayor al de algunos adultos que conozco.

Uno mayor al mío.

Le envidiaré.

Me apresuro a quitarle la ropa. Ni me asombro al notar algunos morados tiñéndole la fina piel, a pesar de que el secuestro de seguro se llevó con la máxima de cuidados por lo frágil del envase, Damian tuvo que haber puesto resistencia... Se nota que Damian no toma nada de sol, a lo mejor no ha trabajado nunca bajo la incandescente cara amarilla del mediodía: eso es, se trata después de todo del hijo de una familia prestigiosa; Sus padres tienen que estar muy preocupados al no saber de él, al no poder acostarlo y al desconocer si se alimenta adecuadamente.

Tiene que ser terrible también para el pequeño.

-Ven, toca el agua y me dices si la quieres así o más caliente como fría.

-La prefiero caliente. Relaja los músculos.

-Red Hood es una bestia.

-No me moví rápido, soy ciego no tullido. Es mi culpa no del señor Red Hood. Él estaba pasando por un mal momento por lo que alcance a percibir. Lo hiciste enojar.

-Mejor te tallo.

¡Vaya lengua!

Es la primera vez que encuentro a una persona que no considera la incapacidad de ver, como incapacidad.

Qué ironía.

Es peor que yo.

Creo que me apresure a sentir de alguna forma aprecio... No, claro que no, la actitud de Damian es más de mi agrado, la fortaleza la encuentro divina.

-Podrías dejar de sentir lástima por mí.

\- No te tengo especial afecto por tu incapacidad, sino porque te sacaron de un buen lugar. Creo que extrañas a tus padres, ir a la escuela... Imagino que es confuso tener miedo.

-El señor Red Hood no me saco de casa, lo hizo un hombre al que llaman Bruce Wayne y no me provocó miedo, Omi da más terror... Su manera helada y dicipliente con mis actos, ella es tan ajena que da pánico... Aunque padre me hace tenerle precaución, con ambos no se sabe que esperar.

-Extrañarás a tus amigos.

-Uno no extraña lo que no conoce, joven Nightwing.

Por vez primera Damian me provoco lástima.

Hasta yo tenía un amigo.

-Eres sin duda nacido en cuna de oro, Damian: hablas de forma entendible y legible, correcta para tus ¿Nueve años?.

-Ocho, joven Nightwing. Padre insistía en contratarme a los profesores de etiqueta, sugería que los hombres son severos cuando inculcan el arte de los modos...que son aún más estrictos que las mujeres, ya que estas se encariñan y se vuelven suaves con los genios o los incapacitados... Además de que un hombre enseña mejor las artes de los caballeros que las mujeres, no he visto muchas nodrizas ni institutrices, dispuestas a compartirme los secretos que las hacen suspirar y por el contrario, los hombres son más osados contando lo que les enloquece.

-¿Te consideras un genio?.

-Sólo inteligente y buen mozo, seré un conquistador. Puedo empezar ahora mismo con usted, doncel Nightwing.

Aguante la burla.

¿Un niño vendría a intentar conquistarme?.

¿Un niño estaba diciéndome "Doncel"? ¿Estaba asegurando que era un efebo sin manchar, sin conocer varón? ¿En serio que me está diciendo que pretende no saber que me han violado y marcado?

Le vacié otra jarra de agua en la cabeza para iniciar a lavarle el cabello.

Sin duda, la precocidad es una parte indiscutible de su encanto.

-Le contare un secreto, doncel Nightwing. Cuando deje de percibir los colores del mundo... No tenía importancia para mí. Fue en medio de una discusión familiar, de lo que los adultos denominan como desacuerdo marital por celos y deslealtad, por un fantasma que literalmente andaba vagando los avernos o los elíseos.

-¿Tus padres peleaban mucho?.

-Por supuesto que no.

No era el único que estaba roto por los ajenos.

Damian me lo estaba diciendo.

Ambos atados a los designios de otros...

No soy el único.

-Ellos apenas se veían frente a mí, cuando discutían encontraban la forma para que fuera tal como ellos decían..."divertido" ... Placentero y que demostrara la superioridad de cada uno, son muy competitivos; Me salí del tema; Ellos discutieron de poderes y se les fue de las manos, yo había tenido una plática ese día en el preescolar acerca de la guerra...era el día mundial por la paz, hasta soltaron palomas blancas durante el acto cívico: La profesora fue demasiado explicita para ser tercero de párvulo, las imágenes que imprimió, sangrantes y degradantes... Dolorosas, hambrientas y abusivas, no sólo detuvieron las peleas infantiles por los crayones o la propiedad de los columpios: detuvieron mi propio corazón.

Padre se puso serio, Omi continuaba altivo... Ninguno vio mi pesar: trate de avisarles que la luz aumentaba.

Les grite por un momento que la luz era inmensa. "Mami, la luz no me deja verte" "¿Papá, que pasa? ¡Están desapareciendo!" "Vuelvan" les decía, doncel Nightwing, les suplicaba porque me dejaran verlos, porque seguía escuchándolos... Y por instantes, realmente no quise ni ver u oír... Su pelea subía de tono hasta los reproches y el llanto.

Yo nunca viví con ellos, doncel Nightwing: ellos no me querían a su lado y me lo dijeron el día que los conocí.

Se ocupaban de mí económicamente...tenia padres sin tenerlos.

A los tres años su honestidad me asesinó, aunque no comprendiera del todo lo que me decían, sin embargo se percibía.

El médico dijo que "aceleré mentalmente" la degeneración ocular. Que de alguna forma no quería ver...es a lo que llaman: ceguera psicológica.

Y es que ya no quería ver, doncel Nightwing.

Demasiadas peleas.

Demasiados matices que no comprendía, que sigo sin entender.

De todas maneras estaba condenado desde el inicio, mis ojos ocupaban de un aumento que hacía que fuera la burla del resto de los niños... Mis espejuelos eran gruesos y los niños crueles.

Siguen siendo crueles, divisan a un ciego y creen que pueden poner sus manos sobre uno sin temor a que le reconozcan después: pero no, doncel Nightwing, me gravo cada tono de voz, cada piel y aun entre los puños puedo identificar a mis agresores si es que después les tengo que tender la mano... La venganza llega siempre tarde.

Pero es un plato delicioso cuando está frío.

Pasmado.

Apenas respiraba.

¡No era el único!

Damian a su manera paso por el mismo trecho.

Ambos atrapados por Outlaws.

Ambos despreciados por los progenitores.

¡Lamentablemente no era el único!

¡Dolía!

¡Quería decirle a Damian lo que le pasaría! Ése odio es terrible, a mí no me ha servido de nada. Sólo me ha empeorado... Felizmente pero me ha terminado.

Damian no me escucharía.

Yo no lo hice y eso que me lo gritaron por toda una noche.

-Gracias.

-No llore, doncel Nightwing.

¿Cuándo es que ha notado que gemía quedito?

Su mano es tersa a pesar de las magulladuras causadas por Red Hood y su suela.

Limpia el rastro de mi carne y compone una mueca cansina.

-De ser necesario me la comeré, doncel Nightwing, está lágrima cristalina brilla tal estrella. De seguro sabe tan bien como su boca.

-¡Damian!.

-Eso parece más una protesta de efebo avergonzado que una negativa adulta, doncel Nightwing. ¿Es que ya he iniciado a gustarle? Pero si aún el cortejo no empieza.

-Eres todo un pícaro, Damian. Venga ya. Tengo que secarte para que puedas ponerte el pijama y descansar. Definitivamente no iras con Neiper.

-¿Me rechaza, doncel Nightwing?.

-Es que ya tengo a quien adorar, Damian... Además no está bien enamorar a tu niñero; Si tienes hambre le pediré a Red Hood que nos deje pedir algo, dudó que preparara la alacena para recibirte y dejarme cocinar...

En-mudó inmediatamente.

¡Red Hood ha conseguido lo que quería! ...¡Me tendrá preparándole los alimentos!

Me pregunto que tendré que hacer en mi estadía, si Red Hood ha conseguido que sea el ama de llaves del departamento, me espera una jornada de ser su asistente personal... Su mascota que le trae el periódico en el hocico, una mascota que le ponga las pantuflas y le quite el saco.

La suerte le sonríe a ese imbécil.

Apagó la luz eléctrica del cuarto de Damian.

Me retiro en silencio, asegurándome caminar de puntitas si es necesario.

Buscó a Red Hood.

Así que éste sería mi sitio de trabajo de haber aceptado; me es imposible imaginarme sacudiendo las enormes cortinas y de cuidar las madreselvas que se enroscan en cada pórtico de los interiores. Ni siquiera puedo verme aseando los pisos de madera, es curioso que este no truene con el peso moviéndose sobre su impoluta superficie.

Que silencioso.

Como tiene que ser.

Red Hood tiene muchas cosas en que calibrar y el silencio ayuda.

No me imagino como hará con un niño, no es que Damian se note un infante travieso... Me aventuro a asegurar que disfruta de otra clase de diversiones.

-Nightwing.

Apenas lo noté atrás mío.

Red Hood me empotro con violencia contra el cristal del balcón.

Subió mis manos por encima de nuestras cabezas, apretándolas con fuerza para que en mi debate furioso no me liberará: metió su pierna entre las mías, para que dejará de patearle.

Sabe inmovilizar... Bien, punto a su favor... Mal, estoy perdido.

Nos detuvimos.

Yo me detuve...

¡Dime lo que deseas de mí, Red Hood!

-Tan igual... No has envejecido, Nightwing: te has detenido en el tiempo. Es extraño, pero hasta ahora puedo detenerme a verte.

-¿Contemplarme? Tuviste mucho tiempo.

-¡Hey! No ladees tu cabeza, Nightwing... Quiero ver la mala perforación que Wilson le hizo a tu lóbulo... Aún no la has desinfectado. Se pudrirá.

-La estas lamiendo, es sangre seca, Red Hood. ¡Asco! Detente. Si se infecta será tu culpa, la boca humana contiene demasiadas bacterias, una mordida podría traspasar la rabia.

-Jajaja tu respiración es tan acelerada y te has ruborizado. ¿Qué es de lo que te apenas? Jamás creí verte así.

-¡Deja de burlarte! ¡Basta, no aspires mi cuello! ¡RED HOOD!.

-Me imaginaba a que sabría tu sangre... Imaginaba que Wilson la disfrutaba a diario; Me torturaba con la idea constante de otros disfrutes provenientes de ti, siempre contigo de protagonista ofrecido. Tan ofrecido para salvar tu pellejo.

-¡No tienes límite, Red Hood!.

-Otras ocasiones te soñaba lloroso... Te ilusionaba en tantas posiciones, caía en la locura; Korian trataba de controlarme, me abrazaba con espasmos y me ataba con sus sedas rojas y llegue a ofenderla por ti.

Red Hood se enojaba, pasaba del dulzor al picor.

Logramos tener un forcejeo mayor, logré ponernos en el suelo para rodar... Red Hood lograba ponerse arriba, otros segundos me posicionaba sobre suyo, rozábamos nuestros cuerpos violentamente.

El cabello mojado de Red Hood por la reciente ducha, me salpicaba.

Red Hood se corono como el vencedor: Con ambas piernas a mis costados e inmovilizándome los brazos, aplastándolos por sobre el codo, con su cuerpo sentado en mi abdomen y rozándome las costillas dolorosamente, Red Hood coloco su cara frente a la mía: Apenas le alcancé a escuchar el susurro prodigado.

Bajo y desesperado, adorable y profano.

-Tanto. Tanto. Tanto.

Red Hood lloraba.

Me dejaba ser un privilegiado.

Era clara su desesperación.

No podía pretender tocar a Red Hood, no me dejaba... Me odiaba, me dejaba sentir su amor y su odio mezclados.

Red Hood continuaba susurrando como si en cualquier momento Damian pudiera pararse de su cama y vernos desde el fondo de las sombras que le desfigurarían, que le protegerían como no nos abrigaban a nosotros tirados en el suelo, a plena luz de la luna ingrata y desvergonzada que se filtraba por los ventanales del vigésimo piso en el que estábamos.

Susurraba en secreto, en complicidad con su corazón que no se mostraba ahora que andaba alterado en el pecho, resguardado entre capaz de músculos y bombeo de sangre compitiendo con las estampidas de los equinos pura sangre de las praderas indias de los lacota.

Se ocultaba su órgano de mi tacto, pero hacia presencia en sus ojos turbados y dilatados en negros abismales, jurándome muerte y pasión, tratando de desquitarse un poco por lo que fui culpable... Aunque no sepa de que se me acusa.

Red Hood jamás me ha dicho de que soy responsable.

Y mucho menos, me ha expresado lo que le provoco... Creo reconocer la pasión en su iris, pero es imposible... Red Hood sólo puede demostrarme rencor.

-Te extrañe a salvo. Te anhelaba.

No era el único.

-Estúpido.

No era el único.

-Voy a hacerte llorar, Nightwing.

No soy el único.

-Ya estas llorando, Red Hood.

Y se lo hago saber.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¡Puff! A que no e tardado en esta ocasión pero es que tengo una razón (JUjujujujuju) bueno ya. Apenas escribí esto, lo cuelgo, ya que tengo que irme a la cama para despertar e ir a la Universidad en unas horas para presentar un examen de Psicoanálisis infantil con un profesor que ama a Lacan y pues… los que sepan del tema, ya saben mi predicamento.

¿Y qué piensas? ¿Estos dos tendrán un futuro? De que son apasionados, lo son… ¿Eso será suficiente? Anímate a decirme que piensas y anda, ten voz.

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	5. Bruce Wayne

Y no habrá más muestras cómo esas.

¡¿Cómo era posible?!.

Nightwing sólo está conmigo porque YO quería joderle la paciencia a Wilson, no hay ninguna razón extra. La debilidad que sentía al verlo paseándose como un fantasma por la sala con la luz a medias de la luna, si bien fue un elixir afrodisíaco y rezumante de otras delicias... El olfatear su piel sudada y aun polvorienta por no ducharse, me hizo recordar lo sucio que era.

Me hizo odiarlo.

Él no era más mi dulce.

Ese traidor que me observaba con sufrimiento, con desesperación, con inocencia... ¡Oh! ¡Pero que buen actor es! ¡Es un mentiroso! Éste hombre debería de llevar el título del Búho, a lo mejor pudiera negociar con R´as y pedirle un trueque.

Apretarle el cuello, ¡Cuánto deseo hacerlo!

Cuanto.

CUANTO.

Nightwing no para de deshacerse en mugrosos chillidos... Me laceran, me hacen tentar lo que creía olvidado, lo que me encargue de asesinar apenas entrara en el mundo de Outlaws... Cuando Wayne, Harvey Dent y Kalduram Aqua, junto con ese esposo suyo me arrancaron de los brazos de la muerte.

-¡Cállate! Haces mucho ruido. Alístate y olvida lo que he hecho. Una debilidad la puede tener uno si es que observa un anhelo, Nightwing. Hace tiempo que no he estado con nadie que no sea Korian Stirefire, pensé en descargarme contigo... Pero hueles a Wilson, no pienso tocar la basura que Slade Wilson se echa a la boca o de la boca que hace disfrutar a Wilson.

-Que cruel.

-¿Yo? ¿De qué me hablas? Decir la verdad no es cruel, que no puedas lidiar con los hechos, es diferente.

¡El desdichado se ha atrevido a golpearme!.

Lo sujeto por la barbilla, lo obligo a sostenerme la mirada... ¡Que observe lo que le depara!.

¡Pobrecito! ¡Patético!.

¿Por esta cosa era que me nació el ansía protectora?.

Me siento tonto por haber querido protegerlo, es obvio que no se merece tal consideración.

-Neiper ya me espera. Tienes veinte minutos para alistarte, te deje ropa en la cama, Nightwing.

El negro le sienta perfecto a Nightwing, lo hace fantasmal... Pareciera que un santo le tenderá la mano.

Llegamos al Bufet de Outlaws sin problemas, en medio del silencio y de la incomodidad; Outlaws se desenvuelve en varias zonas, abarca desde turismo hasta la legalidad, posee varias cadenas de restaurantes y muchos funcionarios se refieren a Outlaws como la organización honesta en el medio.

Cosa que en su mayoría bien podría ser cierta.

Hasta hacia un par de años, Pennyworth Alfred el fundador original de Outlaws: intentaba que su bebé no se pudriera con los malos hábitos de los humanos y de las cláusulas que las leyes causan entre tantas ambiciones... El anciano, como le apodábamos los integrantes del círculo, si... Apodábamos, el anciano murió (sigo diciendo que la culpable fue esa arpía que se hacía llamar su esposa) obligaba a todos a ir conforme a las reglas, comportándonos idóneamente.

En aquella época, se discutía el sucesor : ni por asomo yo figuraba en la lista de candidatos, incluso apareció un heredero absoluto de Outlaws... Una tal Diana Prince, supuesta hija de Pennyworth y verdaderamente, así le creímos... Así le creyeron todos, incluso los más viejos...; Era una historia de locos la manera en la que Jak Neiper terminó por hacerse de la candidatura, teniendo por rivales a Leo Pardave, Dédalo Casa Blanca y Kalduram Aqua.

Pero son cosas que no me importan.

Ni los asesinos seriales que salían cada dos por tres buscando las cabezas de todos y que nos quitaban el hambre: unos mandados por La Corte que sentía cada vez más la presión de Outlaws y otros liderados por Jordan que encontraba ventajoso dar apoyo a La Corte bajo el concepto del "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" y por supuesto del chantaje que persistía y la obligación que se ganaba Hall Jordan por estar en las sábanas con R´as Al Ghul.

Aquello tampoco me importa.

Después de todo, en aquella guerra interna que se libró en Outlaws... Yo apenas figuraba cómo el alumno de Kalduram Aqua y cómo el protegido de Bruce Wayne.

-Pareces cansado, hijo.

No tuve que girarme para saber que Bruce era quien me hablaba desde la puerta de su despacho, seguramente atraído por la curiosidad de enterarse que llegaría con compañía.

Es el único capaz de llamarme hijo sin que lo considere una falta de respeto. El hombre parado frente mío se lo ha ganado a pulso. Me ha educado cuando sólo era un carterista de poca monta en los mercados y más tarde, un abogaducho sin futuro.

No es mucho muy mayor, apenas y roza los cincuenta.

Bruce es justo como su nombre le describe, es un Rey: cuando lo conocí moría de hambre... Andaba en mi adolescencia y pecaba de autosuficiente, se rumoreaba de una gran paga si se mataba a uno de los hombres trajeados que arribaran al pueblito de saltillo la semana pasada, éramos muchos los ansiosos por ver la paga, una de esas oportunidades no se veían a diario... Era mucho más sencillo terminar de gigoló para las zorras de pelaje relamido y de putos para las ocasiones especiales, incluso de hoyos para algunos maricas de clóset á que te pagaran por hacer lo que mejor uno se sabía en medio del calor de la selva.

Pagado de mis habilidades, que eran muy buenas... Pues jamás había perdido una pelea desde que tuviera cinco años y decidiera que nadie más me quitaría un trozo de pan de las manos, así tuviera éste el sabor de la sangre en cada mordisco; Empuñe ése día mis manos y le ataque a pleno día, sin una estrategia (ahora que lo recuerdo, eso fue muy tonto: teniendo en cuenta que Bruce tenía cinco guarda espaldas y dos compañeros a sus costados) Bruce me redujo en segundos y me dejo tirado.

Ni se molestó en echarme una hojeada.

Era sólo un atacante de poca monta.

Mi sangre hirvió al notar que ni uno sólo de aquellos hombres hizo amago de algo...¡Era tan poca cosa! ¡Yo no era importante!.

¡No significaba nada!.

Al día siguiente me entere que varios de los muchachos con los que solía juntarme para asaltar en las avenidas por las noches, aparecieron muertos y que otros tantos fueron asesinados sin la precaución de que no se viera tal espectáculo en la calle y a la luz del día por los hombres trajeados.

Los Trajeados, para como ya les conocíamos, hicieron de Saltillo su base.

Enojado fui con navaja en mano.

Volví a brincar sobre Bruce, que volvió a hacerme lo mismo.

-Ya para muchacho... Wayne es demasiado amable para hacerte lo que nosotros hicimos con las mugrosas ratas que creyeron poder ponernos una mano encima. Llevarás una semana haciendo lo mismo, lo que te salva es que has atacado a Bruce. Si hubieras elegido a cualquiera de nosotros, ya estarías alimentando a los gusanos.

Las palabras de aquella vez hirieron mi orgullo.

¡Ya andaba enterado de eso!.

Justo por eso es que mi blanco era Bruce, el mismo hombre que procuraba mantener su higiene al máximo y que le compraba personalmente a Federica: la dueña de una pequeña tienda de abarrotes que estaba muy bien surtida, pues ella se encargaba de ser nuestra dependienta número uno en un radio de kilómetros a la redonda; Usualmente Bruce pedía jabones y navajas de afeitar al por mayor, bicarbonato e insecticidas y siempre lo hacía pagando con la mejor de las sonrisas... Federica lo atendía con prontitud y me hacía atender a Bruce con la misma zalamería, aun sabiendo que buscaba su cabeza y es que yo trabajaba para Federica.

\- Ocho cajas de bicarbonato, diez barras de detergente... No olvides sumar los chocolates que ya me he zampado.

Bruce hablaba de la caja y media de bombones cubiertos con chocolate que agarro apenas puso un pie en la tienda, hacia menos de veinte minutos.

¿Cómo podía ingerir tanto chocolate?.

¿Cómo es que era tan jovial?.

¿Tendría que ver la cantidad de azúcar que se zampaba?.

\- Tres metros de tela, Desinfectante, Cloro... Sé que me olvido de algo... Selina me pidió encarecidamente que no lo omitiera, que porqué si lo hacía, literalmente no podría sobrevivir cómodamente la estancia aquí.

-¿Anda de pésimo humor?.

Me aventure a preguntarle.

Si no andaba errado en mis conjeturas y con la poca información recaudada, se trataba de toallas sanitarias. Federica gritaba por todo si no las tenía para vender.

Bruce, extrañado porque yo no le saltará a gritos y provocaciones, arqueó su ceja y se dedicó a prestarme atención.

-Esa mujer siempre anda enojada, no ha llegado a ser la única mujer en Outlaws que le habla al anciano como si fuera su abuelo por su linda cara. Pero si, ahora que lo mencionas muchacho, Selina esta insufrible y con una temperatura que no la ha dejado parar de la cama: a lo mejor un insecto la enfermara.

-El insecto de la naturalidad biológica, mejor dicho; Le pondré lo que ella necesita y añadiré unas pastillas, dígale que se las tome... Ella ya sabrá cómo. ¿No ocupa nada más?.

-Un favor.

-Algo de la tienda.

Me apresure a aclarar.

Su tono era bajo, advirtiéndome del tinte personal del tema.

Y francamente, no quería tener nada que ver.

-Que me cobres, muchacho...eso es lo único que falta; El favor del que te hablo es sencillo, nos iremos en dos días y Selina se quedará, no la ataques: el precio por su cabeza será seductor pero es una trampa, se nota que no trabajas para nadie y que ni piensas afiliarte con bandas locales, es mejor así.

-La mayoría son carne de cañón.

-Muchacho... Eres inteligente, lo notó: ¿Y si trabajas para Selina? Ocupará de alguien que le hable de las rutas que se ocupan aquí, ¿Qué mejor que un nativo?.

Esa era la mejor oferta que pude tener en la vida.

La señorita Selina Kyle con su sangre gitana y mulata, con ese aire andrógino que paseaba por las selvas y sus ojos cafés, oscuros y turbulentos... Esa mujer que fue mi maestra en muchas artes, incluyendo la de los amantes; Con Selina aprendí el mundo del placer de una forma distinta: instruyéndome en los compases lentos de las notas antiguas y los ritmos alterados, me enseñó a explotar la pelvis al juego de la música salida de las bocinas del reproductor o de su misma garganta; Selina era amorosa y con sus finas manos que empuñaban machetes y armas de buen calibre, me tomaba desde las caderas para bajar a su ritmo, para tragarme entero y mostrarme las exigencias que tendría que reclamarle al resto de féminas que pretendieran compartir el lecho un par de horas.

Me enseñaba a ser quien disfrutara.

Quien exigiera.

Me mostraba la manera de transformarme en alguien deseable.

Deseable, intocable y dejarlo en claro.

-Las más afortunadas se quedarán una noche.

Me decía.

Ella se denominaba afortunada porque yo durmiera a su lado, abrazándola... Llenándola de besos y lecturas de cuentos que Bruce jamás le pudo contar.

Selina me decía que decirle y yo, complaciéndola como me enseñó a hacerlo... Se los expresaba, recitándole poemas por cada palabra.

Una cursilería que perdí con el tiempo y las mujeres.

Era una atención extra para quien me puso libros en la mano.

Un cuidado para la mujer que Bruce decía amar.

Un detalle para la mujer que pregonaba amar a Bruce.

-Eres un genio. Mira que aprobar los exámenes a la primera.

-No hubiera sido capaz si no te desvelabas conmigo repasando los temas. Tus cuestionarios sorpresa fueron de mucha ayuda, Selina.

-Eso dices, pero la lengua te pica por autodenominarte el mejor.

-¿Se nota mucho en mi cara, Selina?.

-Si. Eres un megalómano. Creo que sigues teniendo los pies en la tierra... Ten cuidado, el mar es inmenso. Y tú inicias a sumergirte en el.

-Soy abogado. Y con honores.

-Pruébamelo. Hay un caso que me involucra y tengo que salir bien librada, soy inocente. Temiscyra lo ha tendido para que Outlaws se ensucié. Demuéstranos que la universidad no se equivoca al dejarte salir de sus aulas con sólo tres años de estudio y uno de prácticas.

Esas palabras fueron mi condena.

Presentarme tal caso y ganarlo, era imposible.

Las pruebas en contra eran concisas.

Y no era el protagonista de esa tonta película titulada "Legalmente rubia" para que un homosexual viniera a criticarme el calzado y averiguara de pura suerte al verdadero asesino.

Perdí.

Bruce me observo desde el estrado con la ecuanimidad de un soldado al ver a Selina perderse por las puertas al ser declarada culpable.

Era la primera vez que salía del país y lo había hecho con ínfulas de fama y reconocimiento... Y terminaría regresando con las manos vacías.

Nunca me había sentido más criticado que esa vez, los abogados de Outlaws, sentados, fingiéndose civiles... Negaban, me culpaban porque una de sus compañeras terminaría en prisión y mucho peor, estaban enfurecidos por perder contra Temiscyra.

Ni siquiera pude ver como venían los golpes, con siete argumentos, cinco minutos en el estrado y media hora de deliberación... Yo estaba acabado y Selina, quien confió en mí... Encerrada cual pajarillo.

-¡Hay muchacho! Has hecho que Aqua trabaje extra.

Fue el cariñoso saludo de Bruce.

-Bruce, dijiste que tenía talento... Selina dijo que ganaría; Lo que han criado es un pelele inservible para Outlaws, menos mal que no lo presentaron como tal. No quiero verlo en el bufet.

Me quedé callado por Bruce.

Yo fui el del error.

No el error de quién me criticaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Selina se dejó llevar. Por un cuerpo como ése y a tu falta de afecto, Bruce, Selina se engatuso. Muy mandona, muy contemporánea y todo, pero sigue siendo mujer.

Lo soporte en silencio por Selina.

Porque Selina sólo me sonrió cuando la condenaron culpable.

Si Selina no se había enfurecido, no tenía por qué contraatacar sus verdades.

-Mejor que siga siendo el perro que buscaba tu cabeza, Bruce: el mocoso no tiene futuro para ser algo más que un mastín callejero.

Me soporte callado por mí.

Gozaba de un seso mayor al suyo, pero no era momento de demostrarlo y mucho menos con la condena de Selina sobre mi cuello.

Que hablarán lo que quisieran.

-La señorita Doss compró al jurado, supongo que Edgar Niestro tuvo mucho que ver y Sally Cortez igual. Es un sistema imposible de comprobar debido a que el jurado es una selección al azar... Influir en ella, se trata justamente de hacerlo de manera externa, seleccionando de antemano a los votantes asiduos y como dije, cosa "imposible" ya que estos se escogen a la "suerte" ; Muchacho, Bruce ha hablado mucho de ti, trae a mi pareja echo lío con ello: peleaste bien, tenías el juicio perdido desde el inicio y todos lo sabemos, la única manera de haber tenido un juicio justo, hubiera sido que Outlaws respaldara a Kyle y la misma Kyle no lo permitió, dijo que serías tú quien la defendiera. ¿Lo entiendes muchacho?.

Si.

Lo entiendo.

Bruce lo comprende.

Pero duele.

Éste hombre era el único que no me ataco, que me dijo las cosas como eran sin meter el dedo en la llaga, mirándose de vez en vez la uñas.

Éste hombre que se dedicaba al dialogo, parándoseme enfrente con una regia postura y suave voz, como si estuviera con frecuencia lidiando con personas escandalosas, cómo si su tarea fuera el contener las agresiones del mundo.

Su negra piel contrastaba con un extraño color de cabello, muy claro para la raza, de seguro se trataba de un extranjero del otro lado de la tierra, más precisamente una mutación que le otorgaba divinidad en los estándares de belleza.

-Me llamo Kalduram Aqua y seré el nuevo abogado de Kyle Selina, desde ahora te digo que peleare por años de prisión, no hay forma de liberarla... Al menos no con los métodos a los que Outlaws está atada. Pennyworth no quiere veneno es Outlaws, dice que tenemos que ser puros, que tenemos que levantar la cabeza y no temer por nuestras vidas como lo hacen los integrantes de Galería o Temiscyra, una estupidez si me lo preguntas. Pero, haré lo posible para que veas a tu amante cuanto antes.

Por primera vez sentí vergüenza con Bruce.

Me acostaba con la mujer con la que se casaría pronto.

Y fui consiente que para nadie era un secreto.

Bruce me confió el bienestar de su compañera y yo... Yo saque el mejor provecho de la situación.

Hasta ése momento, la imagen del humillado Bruce me llego y golpeó el pecho: El resto de sus respetados compañeros se burlaban en su cara sin disimulo debido a Selina y a mí..

Y yo era el responsable; Me sonroje indebidamente y fuera de lugar.

Aún quedaban muchos vestigios del niño que Bruce sacará del lodazal en saltillo hacia años.

Pero no los suficientes para sentir remordimientos, sólo vergüenza pasajera.

-Selina te amo y la amaste pasionalmente, jamás la miraste como pareja y eso está bien por parte de los dos. Es la verdad.

Bruce me dijo y me abrazo.

Me tomo entre sus alas, perdonándome y perdonando a Selina.

¿De dónde salía éste hombre?.

¿De qué estaba hecho?.

¿De dónde salía una figura tan paternal y ajena al hombre que me mataba?.

Bruce no podía ser real, porqué si lo fuera...¿Eso en que me convertiría?.

-Kyle te dio el regalo preciado, muchacho: Outlaws es muy selectivo, tardarías la mitad de tu vida siquiera para que se te volteara a ver unos segundos y ser desechado al instante siguiente: Su vida a cambio de tu futuro. Siempre dije que esa mujer es una especie de madre con los parias... Selina nunca cambiara y esa es tu culpa, Bruce: si le hubieras echo un par de hijos, otra historia sería.

-Kalduram, estas excediéndote chaval... No olvides que apenas y dejas de ser un novato.

-Bruce no seamos enemigos. No conviene a ninguna parte.

-Deja de parlotear o unos cuantos secretos que tienes bajo el tapete a ojos del viejo Alfred, saldrán : y bueno fuera que tales oscuros te pertenecieran del todo.

-La policía no tiene pruebas y sin ellas, no importaría mucho que el viejo lo supiera: Tendrían que arrestarlo primero; Bruce, mejor cállate porque si hay algo que Alfred Pennyworth no soporta... es el asesinato y tu sequito no es trigo limpio.

-Tregua.

-Tregua.

Selina había sido la primera en darme algo.

Selina fue la primera en darme vida.

Y me jure que nadie tendría que volver a hacerlo.

Que sería fuerte, independiente y hasta verdaderamente lograrlo y serlo, no me importaría el caos que dejará tras mis pisadas.

Bruce arreglo mi pasaporte y cuanto faltará para mudarme con él, para estar cerca también de quien sería mi tutor en Outlaws: Aqua Kalduram no era precisamente el favorito de Alfred Pennyworth, debido a sus métodos menos ortodoxos pero infranqueables para ganar y tampoco yo era de su total agrado.

Así que los nefastos en el bufet de Outlaws trabajarían juntos, para el inri de todos.

La condena de Selina fue dictada esa misma noche.

Cobardemente no asistí a la audiencia.

Me refugie en el departamento que Selina encargo a Bruce, en un sitio una vez soñado y del que ya no recordaba los tiempos en cuando lo hacía: todo cuanto mi vida era antes de conocer a Bruce y a Selina, desaparecía rápidamente... Olvidaba los detalles y sólo quedaba la manera en la que sobrevivía.

Nada más.

No quedaban huellas de rostros amigos.

Ni olores familiares.

O terrores similares.

Tampoco tactos amables

Saltillo ya no formaba parte mía, ni los sueños que engendré alguna vez entre su miseria.

Todo era nuevo y reluciente.

Todo era avaricia naciente, despojada de esperanzas porqué ahora verdaderamente podía atrapar lo que quisiera: porqué los hechos no ocupaban del anhelo.

-Estás tomando de más, Jason.

-Bruce... Pensé que irías con Selina.

-No tiene caso, ella me arrogaría el portafolio de Aqua apenas entrará en la sala, me gritaría en forma de pregunta la razón de que estuviera ahí, haciendo nada en vez de aquí, consolándote.

-Selina es imposible.

Ahogué un chillido.

Un fino hipo que rompería el corazón de los que hoy en día me conocen y que avivaría la burla y el sadismo de los que me odian.

Justamente porque nadie me ha visto llorar.

-Cuando Selina salga comeremos juntos, jamás lo hicimos.

-Ella...

-No llores. En el mundo, lo único seguro: es la pérdida. En la vida, lo único seguro es la muerte. Vivé para conquistar, jamás vivas para la culpabilidad; Una persona es dueña de sus acciones y para quienes las reciben, únicamente pueden contemplarlas y expresar algún sentimiento... Nada más.

-No puedo enojarme con Selina, no puedo hacerlo... ¡Pero quema, Bruce! Siento que la odio por someterme a su carga y me hace sentir culpable por despreciarla, ¡Porque no se supone que tenga que hacerlo!. Selina pensó en mí. No sería justo que la despreciara, aunque quiera engendrarlo.

-Selina fue amable y te ama mucho, sólo que Selina no sabe hasta dónde puede llegar en un gesto para que este no lastimé. Es una mujer cálida, capaz de sacrificarse y decir que no lo está haciendo... Y no toma en consideración lo que sentimos. Su amabilidad hiere, justo porque no sabe cuándo parar y escuece aún más porque su preocupación es genuina.

-Te ha herido, Bruce.

-¡No soy un ábaco, hijo! Ya perdí la cuenta de lo que su gentil persona me hace. Te hizo un favor, muchacho... Y tampoco pretendo callarme mi molestia, Selina debió consultarme. ¡Se supone que somos una pareja! ¡Tenía que avisarme que me dejaría unos años!.

-¡No quiero volver a sentirme así!.

-Hijo...

-Ni te asombres, Bruce. No deseo volver a sentir esto en mi pecho. Únicamente personas fuertes son las que podrán permanecer a mis costados y preferiblemente, solo estoy mejor.

-La soledad es lo que sobra.

-Entonces deseo una compañía calurosa y sincera.

-A dónde pretendes introducirte tal tacto no existe, no hay cosas gratis tampoco. Es hasta triste el mundo en el que vivo.

-Desde el inicio nunca existieron, Bruce, todo tiene su precio... La moral, la vida... La muerte: ¡Y yo pretendo ser quien compre al mundo! ¡Seré fuerte!. Seré grande e inolvidable y no volveré a sentirme vulnerable.

-Eres humano.

-Si caigo, Bruce, moriré... ¡Con mis propias manos! Recuerda esto, Bruce: ¡Viviré por siempre! ... Recuerda que cuando los sueños terminen, el tiempo puede trascenderlos: Recuerda este día, me convertiré en la primera estrella en salir y en la última en ponerse, no me dejaré nada ni a nadie que no pueda seguirme.

-¿Buscas la gloria o sólo una coraza para no volver a ser herido?.

-¿Importa?.

-No... Veré de cerca el reino que construyas, observaré a los que te rodean y estaré allí, sujetándote la mano, hijo mío, cuando te des cuenta que uno ocupa incluso del dolor y que evadirlo, no es la respuesta: Te sostendré. Pero ansió ver que tan lejos llegarás alejando a todos de tu corazón para protegerte.

-Nadie, Bruce, ya nadie me hará pasar por lo mismo que me hizo Selina.

Y tampoco lo cumplí.

Nightwing me hizo faltar a mi palabra.

¡Llevaba legado! ¡Sangre y honor!.

Una historia que me exponía como alguien fuerte: porque no perdonaba fallos, porque yo era perfección en cada labor, porque buscaba las condenas más altas para mis clientes, para que estos me alabarán y dijeran lo bueno que era.

Outlaws con diez años de acunarme, me respaldaba por defenderla de Jordan y La Corte, por incluso salvarla de los ataques ajenos... Me dejaba ser uno de sus abogados prominentes.

Outlaws me dejo conocer personas que no ocupaban de mis cuidados: Korian Stirefire era la amiga que prefería morirse antes que ser un estorbo y yo estaba feliz por su comprensión.

Mi legado era integro, inmaculado.

Era invencible porque no me doblegaba a nada.

Ni a mí mismo.

Hasta la noche del muelle en donde Slade y otros me arrinconaron y como le dije a Bruce, me inmole.

Me asesiné sólo para ser víctima de otra alma desconsiderada como Selina.

Nightwing me dio su vida sin conocerme realmente.

Si Korian lo hubiera hecho, significaría algo y mucho... Pero lo aceptaría pero con Nightwing, hacerlo... Me tomo tiempo.

Me era imposible.

Quizá mucho tendría que ver la simpleza de su carácter.

A lo mejor eran los secretos que de él escapaban.

Su singularidad, esa extraña proeza de Nightwing por contar la verdad y que pareciera mentira, era lo que atraía... Incluso el que su argucia pasará sin problemas por auténtico: Y es que sus palabras y falta de expresión tenían ese efecto.

Podría no estar urdiendo, pero sus palabras eran demasiado buenas para ser ciertas: era como si te dijera lo que querías escuchar.

Asemejaba la ilusión.

Sólo en una ocasión mintió, una sola vez en la que fui testigo... Ese día en que rogaba por sus huesos mientras me encubría.

-Red Hood, Red Hood...estás preocupándome, Red Hood.

Llamó Bruce.

Parece que me perdí en los recuerdos unos instantes.

Es curioso: Mi vida parece una pincelada de acuarela mojada, de tonos rojos y naranjas, de violencia y pasión... Pero no se siente real, es ajena.

Todo me es indiferente.

Todo menos Nightwing.

-Nightwing, él es Bruce Wayne: mi padre. Una inclinación estaría bien, Nightwing. Conformémonos con la típica, olvidemos de los modos Drake antiguos, esclavistas.

-Red Hood, hijo...No es necesario.

Nightwing tiene su propia magia.

Ya encantó a Bruce, aunque hacerlo no cuesta mucho si eres el ratón necesario... Si es que se tiene los ojos que le encantan a Bruce, de esos mismos, los de cachorrito abandonado y golpeado, y Nightwing los posee.

Cuando me refiero a los Drake, intento decir que esa familia es tradicionalista de los modos esclavos; Drake podrá decir misa sobre su arquitectura familiar, pero saben que para las leyes son considerados insanos.

-No es una víctima, Bruce. Nightwing se ha sabido mover y para prueba el que Wilson lo subastara. No necesita tu ayuda. La protección es innecesaria.

-Felicidades por ganarlo entones, Red Hood.

Quién aplaude es Tim Drake, así: de la nada, saliendo detrás de mi espalda... ¡Ni lo sentí acercárseme!.

Ése marica me crispa los nervios cuando se comporta como una serpiente.

¿Qué jodidos se trae entre manos?.

Es horrible su costumbre de dios todopoderoso.

-Es bonito.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Tim? Se supone que únicamente entran autorizados. Caíle, esposita.

-Vine a ver a la famosa Muñeca de Slade Wilson, Red Hood. Personalmente, podría sacarle provecho. Kalduram me dijo que lo traerías para presentárselo a Jak, aproveché la excusa de facilitarle a Kaldur una documentación que olvido en la barra del comedor para venir a divertirme un poco.

-Ni pienses ponerle un dedo encima, Nightwing es prestado.

-Con mayor razón no te afecta. No eres el dueño, Red Hood.

-¿Cómo es que tu marido te soporta, Tim?.

Tim me lanza una sonrisa torcida, de esas que no auguran nada bueno: Tim Drake se da una vuelta entera y me muestra su trasero respingado; Bruce ha lanzado una carcajada y farfullando algo que sonaba a que el sexo era una buena razón para que Aqua le pidiese matrimonio; Tim apunta a su cabeza y pronuncia su apellido, dándole importancia.

Importancia sin sentido.

Si, bien: tengo que aceptar que Tim es lindo... No puedo describirlo de otra manera.

Ahora que lo notó, Nightwing tiene la misma tonalidad de iris que Conner.

Son azules con reflejos claros.

-Kalduram vio inteligencia, Red Hood: vio apellido, para la mayoría podrá ser desconocido, pero métete y veras, lo sabes. Además, soy apuesto y mi magnética personalidad, sumado a los años de conocernos, te dan la respuesta.

-Nightwing vamonos.

Nightwing se apresura.

Esta incomodo por permanecer más tiempo del necesario con Tim, no lo culpo.

Tim Drake es un peligro.

En un movimiento rápido, Tim ha detenido a Nightwing; Bruce me ordena quedarme en mi sitio sin exaltarme, conoce lo que ambos somos capaces de hacer de entrar en inconformidad, Tim podrá golpearme y yo igual.

Tim lo inspecciona, cosa normal en quienes ven a una mascota: uno tiene que catar la mercancía.

Tim está hartándome; sino fuera la pareja de mi maestro... No, tengo que respetarlo por lo que es de Kalduram Aqua.

Y tengo que permitírselo, Tim es...

Miento.

Lo que me permite dejarle hacer lo que desea es su aura, siempre ha sido su aura: Es ése olor a muerte que desprende con naturalidad, se trata de sus dedos de artista que se mueven... Se manifiesta en la precisión quirúrgica de sus manos de pianista: Se oculta en su bonita cara el sadismo que es capaz de albergar.

Me inspira miedo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Tú tienes nombre.

-Tim...

-¡Cchhuss! Cállate, Red Hood, estoy hablando con Nightwing o Muñeca, cómo sea que Wilson y tú le digan. Él tiene nombre.

Bruce nota mi turbación.

Ricardo, se supone que Nightwing se llama Ricardo... O eso creo.

Pero si yo no soy el primero en saberlo... ¡Nadie tiene que serlo!.

-Drake, Aqua ha de estarte esperando para que le des sus papeles; No retrasemos más a estos dos, Neiper tendrá cosas que hacer y no empezará hasta terminar lo que sea que desee de Red Hood.

Bruce pudo haberlo dicho.

Pudo ser amable.

Pudo avisarle a Tim.

Pero simplemente lo cargo y se lo llevo al despacho de Kalduram; Seguramente lo arrojará al suelo apenas habrá la puerta de Kalduram y se auto invitará a tomar una copa del güisqui que reposa en una esquina.

Tim llamo la atención por el pataleo que hizo, era extraño verlo perder la compostura.

Tim Drake era muy correcto en público, sabia de sus arranques gracias a las anécdotas de Kalduram y a sus conversaciones con Tu La (Su mejor amiga).

Pero Tim jamás se permitió ser expresivo como Conner, su mellizo.

Dejando de lado el desagradable encuentro.

Visitar a Neiper no es bueno.

Neiper disgusta del tacto.

Odia las aglomeraciones de gente.

Es un excéntrico.

Se dedica a vigilar a todos.

Pero siempre dejando en claro, lo que detesta que le hagan visitar su oficina. Neiper odia recibir visitas.

-Pasa, Red Hood.

El maldito parece tener un sexto sentido.

Siempre sabe lo que está pasando en Outlaws, nada se le escapa.

En un tiempo calibre la idea de que tuviera a su propio Vallewida Fraser, después me dije que las cámaras con micrófonos eran una mejor solución y en ocasiones como esta, es que pienso que soy un genio.

Cual sea su táctica, funciona.

Hago pasar a Nightwing.

Neiper se interesa rápidamente.

Me ignora con descaro.

Alza la camisa de Nightwing, le palpa el trasero y lo huele en la nuca. El pobre con el rostro arrebolado se escapa con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, protegiéndose... Analizando los objetos para golpear... ¡Hey! Yo hago lo mismo apenas entro en una habitación.

Costumbre.

Nightwing tuvo que pasar demasiadas cosas para tener ese comportamiento típico de los malos hombres y de las presas.

Neiper no sigue las costumbres de Pennyworth, por eso Outlaws ha podido ponerse a la par de Jordan y La Corte, incluso de tener contratos con personas del bajo mundo... Como lo es Jaime Drake Rey, Líder de los Teen Titens

¡Y sabrá Dios lo que se oculta tras esa mascara!.

El rostro de Jaime es tabú en el bajo mundo.

Por esa ambivalencia de Neiper, es que terminamos en esta guerra constante.

A Neiper no le importa más que la apariencia... A Pennyworth sólo le interesaba la realidad... Eran distintos en vida y lo seguirían siendo en la muerte.

El viejo ha de estar revolcándose en la tumba al saber quién comanda su amada Outlaws.

-¿Y bien? ¿¡Por esto es que arriesgaste los territorios!? Por una mascota es que Oswald Cobleppot me llamó alterado, por una mascota es que tuve que fraguar un plan... ¡Qué bien! Casi le pido al Angel un trueque que me pondría en contra de Titán.

-No se perdió nada.

-Por suerte. Ahora déjame solo con la mascota.

-No.

Dije que lo cuidaría.

¡Odio contradecirme!.

Neiper podría lacerarlo.

¡Y quiero verlo llorar!

Pero ser yo quien lo provoque.

¡Tengo que devolverle el horror al que me sometió!.

Si a Selina no pude regresárselo, Nightwing no se escapará.

-Neiper.

-Déjanos, Red Hood.

-Son dos meses lo que lo gané.

-Por un precio menor podrías tener a cualquiera por un año, tiene que ser "especial."

-¿Y te encargaras de catarlo?.

Le escupo.

Neiper no se permite asombrarse o dejarme saberlo si lo ha hecho.

Así es, Neiper, Voy a defenderlo.

De ti o de cualquiera.

No me preguntes razones.

Las desconozco.

-No. Es tuyo. No me interesa, no así... Vete, Red Hood. Sabes que siempre he sido sincero, tu premio no me interesa de la mal forma en que lo has hecho sonar...estás paranoico, Red Hood, no todos los hombres son como tú o Wilson. No violamos, ni matamos por diversión.

Nightwing asiente.

Dándome a entender que por él estaba bien.

¡No puedes darme órdenes! ¡Ni darme tu opinión!

¡No eres nada, Nightwing!

Lo tomo bruscamente por la barbilla y le planto un beso.

No lucha.

Es simpático.

Nightwing siempre me ha dejado hacer lo que se me pegue la gana con él... Hasta cierto límite.

-Estaré con Bruce. Donde escuches a la esposita Tim gritar, ve directo: tenemos cosas que hacer, Nightwing.

-Damian Al´ghul, Red Hood: sácale lo que se pueda. De preferencia el proyecto que ya armaba.

-Es un niño, Neiper. Es su hijo, pero no creo que le dijeran algo. Siento que es inocente. Damian es un infante, sólo es su hijo. Al´ghul por el contrario, es el músico que requerimos. El problema...

-¡Pues sácale la sonata, así tengas que romperle los dedos!.

Por el bien de Damian espero que nos ayude.

-¡Presiónalo, Red Hood! Para eso eres bueno.

-Sus padres...

-Arréglalo después. Ahora, déjame con él.

Jak Neiper...

Algún día.

Un día cercano estarás bajo mi suela.

Me conformo con azotarte la puerta.

Dejarte en claro Jak Neiper que te encuentras en la mira.

Y ya veremos quien saca a quien del juego.

Espero que Nightwing no lo enfurezca.

-¿Red Hood, estas tan mal? ¿Te duele el estómago o es algún nuevo coraje? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Korian? La encontré en el elevador. Se dirigía al despacho de Arthur Curry.

-¡Conner! Doncel me matas del susto.

-Lo siento.

Conner Drake, el mellizo de Tim: es choqueánte que tengan personalidades tan diferentes y al tiempo, demasiado similares.

Tim es el hombre y Conner el doncel.

El que sean mellizos les brinda una clase de misticismo al estar juntos.

Excitante.

Es una buena descripción.

-¿Y Killer Croc, Conner? No me vengas a decir que te estas escondiendo de tu esposo. Aun no entiendo porque no usa su nombre.

-Tim acaba de llamarme. Dice que hay algo interesante y mi cuñado lo respaldo. ¿Por qué sino estaría en Outlaws? Me salí de clases por el chisme. Croc se quedó en la universidad, dijo que no perdería el tiempo en tonterías y sería mejor seguir dictando clases. Ya sabes, el maestro del año. Y eres el menos indicado para quejarte de los nombres, Red Hood.

-No cambias.

-Te ves diferente, Red Hood.

¡Hay, no!.

Ya va a empezar con su análisis barato.

Si quisiera una consulta, iría a traumar al primer psiquiatra sin poder necesario para internarme de inmediato.

Conner es un psicólogo frustrado condenado a impartir clases de por vida en una escuela que detesta.

O esa impresión me da.

Y no tengo que ser psicólogo para saberlo.

-Bruce tiene razón.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Conner!

Me cae mejor él que su hermano Tim, que de pazo esta decir que siento que es un reemplazo de Conner.

Durante el tiempo en que conviví con los Drake, me dieron una muestra de lo que es el afecto que se tienen... Aunque este llegue incluso a ser enfermo.

Se taparán las suciedades.

Se tenderán la mano.

¡Están enfermos!

Aún con eso, es imposible detestarlos. (Incluso a Tim)

Los hermanos Drake son fáciles de apreciar.

Desde el bastardo de Barth, pasando por el inmaduro Kyle... Abordando al loco de Connor que esta echa una facilota y por supuesto, el hermano mayor que es un pan de dios.

Y no hay que olvidar a los primos Crixus, Cassiel y Orión.

Jamás había visto a una familia tan bien organizada para darse la cantidad de afecto que ellos imprimen, y es que, Cassiel trabaja para la policía para salvar a su primo (Tim) de ser encontrado culpable de múltiples asesinatos.

Todos son a su manera, tiernos...que Tim jamás me escuche decirlo, o no me lo podré sacar de encima.

-¿Qué es lo que encontraste, Red Hood? ¿Qué hallaste en el mundo que te ha cambiado? Se te aprecia como el agua. Y muchacho, no me digas "nada" porque la "nada" es recuperar lo que se extravió pero que sabias volverías a tener entre las manos.

-Nada, Conner: no se trata de "Nada" sino de "Todo". ¿Sabes lo que significa?.

-Que volviste a lo que creías olvidado. Aún a costa de ti mismo.

Odio y amó la certeza de este brujo.

En algunas ocasiones dudó de su análisis, pero, por lo general, sabe tantear los sentimientos del resto...sino piensa mucho en ellos.

-Ocupo un favor de ustedes.

Me va a salir caro.

-Red Hood, Tim ya tiene su alumno y si pudimos hacer lo que fraguamos en su momento... ¿Qué nos detendría con el pupilo de Kalduram? Eres nuestro favorito.

-Gracias.

-¿Se trata de quitar a Jak de su puesto?.

¿Por qué no es sensato?

Lo olvidaba, Conner detesta los modos discretos.

-Red Hood has crecido.

-No entiendo de lo que hablas.

-Niño.

-¡Conner!

Le grité ya siguiéndolo.

-¡Deberías regalarle flores! Los chocolates son buenos. ¡Envuélvelo en poemas! ¡SÉ IMAGINATIVO!.

-No te entiendo, Conner.

-Niño.

-¡Conner!

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	6. El cuarto bufón

¡Hola!

Bueno...después del anuncio... en amor yaoi hay una chica o chico que me a plagiado... su nombre es FairyNova y ya la he denunciado con la ayuda de otros escritores. Pueden pasarse por su perfil para que vean sus historias, de hecho son mías...No es justo que personas sin escrúpulos se vayan impunes... y todavía tengan comentarios favorecedores sobre su "gran trabajo"...

Así que... Contra el Plagio, comienza la campaña "Robas Mis Sueños". Si Tienes una mala experiencia con el plagio, suma tu nickname, la historia que copiaron y quien lo hizo.

Soy Constelación de Salamandra o Polaris y la historia que me Robaron fue Verlos Envejecer y No somos Romeo y Julieta.

CAPITULO 6: ERES EL CUARTO BUFON.

No entiendo a Red Hood.

Primero me golpea, me besa, llora, golpea, humilla, protege, golpea, besa y me da la espalda.

¡No comprendo!.

Primero solucionaré lo que está en mis manos y ya luego veré que pasa con Red Hood.

Tengo que poner las prioridades donde van.

Mi vida por sobre todo.

Yo encima de quien sea.

Ahora, quiero que Neiper deje de verme como el filete apetitoso que sé no soy.

-Soy tan débil que pensé en perderte, para mi sorpresa decidiste seguirme.

¡Vaya!

Y yo que creía que era el único que cantaba cuando algo me incomodaba, aburría o dolía.

El mundo anda mal, si un macho tararea como niñita deschavetada.

-¿La has escuchado...mmm, Cuál era tu nombre? El mío es Jack Neiper, puedes tutearme.

-No, de ningún modo, es una canción muy particular. Puedes llamarme Nightwing.

-Es curioso lo que le sigue. Una joven le pregunta a su amor si es que será capaz de besar a una de las dos que se lo disputan. Ya sabes, decisiones.

-La existencia está llena de ellas.

No veo su punto.

-Te pregunto... ¿A quién besarías por las buenas, Nightwing? ¿Será Red Hood? ¿Wilson, quizá?.

-Está decidido... Estás más loco que yo.

-No creo que debas de hablarle así a la persona que puede liberarte de Wilson.

Tentador.

Bien, lo admito.

La idea es divina... El precio es lo que no me convence.

La ausencia de éste, para ser preciso.

-Contéstame un par de preguntas, Nightwing; ¿De dónde conoces a Red Hood? ¿Wilson siempre fue tu amo? Si no es así, ¿Quién fue el primero en comprarte? ¿Tenías a un compañero? ¿Sabes de los tratos Rusos? ¿De dónde eres?.

¡Es un gilipollas!.

¡Sabe que Gucci tenía tratos denominados Rusos!.

¡Sabe quién era mi primer amo!.

¿Qué busca?.

¿Cómo es que anda enterado de mí?.

Dudó que Red Hood sepa tales elementos.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Nightwing?

Los Rusos se trataba de la blanca que pasaba por los prostíbulos de Gucci.

El compañero al que debe de referirse Neiper, sin duda tiene que ser mi media alma.

O me estoy apresurando y Neiper quiera saber sobre el varón que Gucci trasportaba al suroeste de Australia la misma semana en la que conocí a Red Hood.

Hay tantas posibilidades.

¡Son dos!

Diablos.

-¿De qué manera te desharías de Wilson?.

-Vida por vida, Nightwing.

-Wilson Slade no se descuida, el ser la mano de Hall Jordan le ha brindado un sentido para las cosas. Wilson solamente no cuida su vida, sino la de su amigo y la de R´as Al Ghul. Eso le hace tener una precaución tenebrosa.

-Wilson tuvo que mandarte a buscar algo.

Tiemblo.

Lo ha descubierto.

-Slade no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de averiguar la situación del bastardo Damian Al´ghul. Es tan predecible. Slade Wilson, tan noble. ¡Tan predecible!.

¿Eh? ¿Damian Al´ghul?.

Mejor para mí, ni sacarlo de su error.

-Wilson baja la guardia al retozar con Mamba. Al tenerla entre sus muslos. Wilson es un blanco fácil, Nightwing.

-¿Quién lo haría?.

-Orm, el dueño de Atlantis. Odia a Deadstroke, lo piensa el hechicero que embauco a Hall con sus encantos; No sería la primera vez que Orm asesina a alguien cercano a Jordan... Quiere ser único en el mundo de Hall Jordan, ya se deshizo de Ricardo Al Ghul, sólo le falta ponerle el guante encima a Slade Wilson. Orm me recuerda un poco a Roxana, ella culpada de la muerte del Hefestion de Alejandro: lástima, aquí nadie defenderá a tal Roxana con su inocencia.

-Outlaws anda aliada con Atlantis.

Digo en voz alta.

Severamente sorprendido.

El periódico Atlantis es otra empresa.

Se especializan en la venta de información, de todo tipo: desde los chismes calientes de cama hasta los testimonios de las mafias, incluso recopilan información sobrenatural.

Atlantis enemiga jurada de La Corte y aliada de Jordan.

La pasión es la motivación para crear los cuentos asombrosos, capaces de cualquier milagro y gestores de vilezas innombrables.

Orm Poseidonis.

El dueño del nombre me provoca lástima.

Amar sin ser correspondido es el peor castigo.

Pero al final amar es dar lo que no se tiene esperando llenar una necesidad.

Hay un problema con mi definición, bueno no... No existe tal: di libertad, algo que no poseía: ofrecí tiempo, algo que me arrebataron; me inspiraba, cuando nada de esperanza quedaba; Creo que si amé.

Amé.

Y el descubrimiento me aprieta la garganta.

Disimulare.

Jack Neiper sabe demasiado de mí; Puede que conozca la razón de que Gucci me retuviera..

-¿A quién quieres que crucifiqué?.

Me jala.

Jack me atrae hacia si con brutalidad, me toma de la cintura y me balancea... Si mal no recuerdo, esto es un tango... Un desabrido tango, deslindado de las pasiones o de amor.

¡La cabeza de este sujeto no funciona bien!.

Hall Jordan es más cuerdo, aun cuando el tipo deja a su oficina convertirse en un vertedero de basura y a él mismo, enterrado entre montones de papeles rezagados y contratos que urgen firmar... Es un espectáculo observar a Hall Jordan emerger entre tanto desorden con la bata manchada y arrugada, tan hambriento pero lo suficientemente cuerdo como para ignorar los pedazos de pizza en sus empaques de cartón, tirados en el suelo.

Es increíble como un hombre tan desordenado, puede ser el dueño de un sitio como Los Guardianes.

Francamente, yo no estaría muy tranquilo si mi jefe anduviera todo el día sentado en una silla con rueditas y paseándose sobre ella a todas partes, buscándole siempre pelea a R´as Al Ghul.

Y el que Jak Neiper, este balanceándome a su entero gusto... me pone de nervios, es como si estuviera divirtiéndose.

¡Anda ya, Jak!

Dime el nombre.

No puedo esperar por la libertad.

-Red Hood.

El mundo se nublo.

El sonido botó de mi oído para refugiarse en las paredes de bonito tapiz.

Tiemblo en lo que Jack continúa balanceándome y haciéndome girar.

¿Porque quieren muerto a Red Hood?.

Me cuesta seguir de pie.

-Acribilla a Red Hood.

Repite a mi oído, acariciándome con su aliento...brindándome una confianza en sus palabras que pareciera que quisiera seducirme.

En otro momento, quizá pareciera eso.

Sucumbo.

La estocada obliga a mis orbes a cerrarse.

Mis ojos se aprietan tratando de hacer desaparecer la alusión que Jack Neiper está diciendo, tratando de negarse infantilmente a ver las cosas como son.

-No es mucho lo que pido. Red Hood está decayendo, es por su bien: hay que sacarlo de Outlaws antes de que Jordan u la competencia lo atrape y le hagan pasar un infierno... Créeme Nightwing, Red Hood exhalará la última gota salada en agonía de pasar lo que ya te eh dicho. Estoy haciéndole un favor.

-Qué magnánimo.

-Es la recompensa de Red Hood por tantos años de servicio. No quiero que sufra.

-Y tú de piadoso, vas a cortarle el cuello a tu cordero: vas a engordarte con su carne.

-Ya comí lo que tenía que devorar: Los huesos los he chupado hasta sacarles el sabor, no me queda nada más que sacarle a Red Hood. El granjero cuida de sus preciosos animales, los limpia, los alimenta, recoge lo que producen en vida a cambio de sus procuraciones y cuando ya no dan provecho, los ejecuta para aprovechar al máximo la preciosa vida... Es lo que haré con Red Hood.

-Aunque su muerte ni siquiera te beneficie.

-¿Quién dijo que no?.

¡Lo tengo!.

-Es que se te veía tan piadoso que imaginé... Cosas.

-¿Aceptas?.

Este loco.

Jack en serio es atractivo, tiene cierto aire a Jesús: su cabello verde peinado hacia atrás con una diminuta indicción al medio y las patillas finamente rasuradas al día, con esos aires misericordiosos y locos, de tintura verde.

Es terriblemente atractivo con sus ojos verdes bordeados por una línea dorada, vetas amarillas que se extienden de seguro cuando se dilatan en furia y alegría. Su piel es tan blanca que enferma a quien le vea. Aun con ello, Jack es atractivo con sus labios rojos por un labial indeleble

Todo galantería filosófica amanerada.

-Primero contéstame unas preguntas.

-Tú no lo hiciste con las mías, Nightwing.

-Ya sabes las respuestas: Primer amo, Gucci Raphaelo; Provengo del pueblito al lado del río Volga, el que es alimentado por Caspio. Gitano de sangre, gitano sin hogar.

-Un mar privado a mi opinión.

-Conocí a Red Hood de lejos, en una reunión de Jordan: Red Hood se infiltro, bajo un rostro que no es suyo, una máscara y otro nombre; No le preste atención, hasta que chocamos en la oficina de Hall Jordan, Red Hood buscaba la data de "Iason" y otras cosas a las que no le preste atención, acomodaba todo con cuidado para que su presencia no fuera notada.

Tenía que recordar la manera de actuar de Red Hood para que Neiper no notara la mentira.

Y seguiría mintiéndole sobre mis datos.

Jack Neiper tiene que confirmar esta información y por primera vez agradezco las precauciones que Gucci se tomó con lo de nuestro origen, cubriendo el verdadero, dejándolo todo en el olvido, tan inaccesible que nadie podría saberlo.

Y con respecto al sitio en donde conocí a Red Hood, sentía que lo sucedido en Murmansk tenía que ser escondido a como diera lugar.

Creo que Red Hood no ha dicho nada a nadie.

Tendrá sus motivos.

Sólo tengo que quitarme de su camino.

Sólo no debo de estorbarle a Red Hood.

-Hace un año, a lo mejor rondando los dos años de saber que él existía. No me es muy vivido, lo que recuerdo son sus ojos y la manera en la que se arrancó el falso rostro. No tenía idea de que perteneciera a Outlaws. Yo no me meto en los problemas territoriales de nadie. No tengo cabida en ello.

-Gucci está muerto.

-Bien por mí. No voy a llorarle a una bestia.

¿Qué pretende Neiper? ¿Ponerme a prueba para ver si miento?

Si lo que quieres es ver si puedes sacarme información, tendrás que buscar el ponerme sensible con alguien más.

No mentía.

Gucci, Gucci... Si tan sólo pudiera bailar sobre tus restos.

No sabes el gusto que me da saberte muerto.

-Lo electrocuté por horas, hasta que me soltó el muy sin vergüenza, el muy imbécil me dijo que no sabía a donde había ido a parar el muchacho que le entregue. Que se escapó, me dijo.

-Gucci me dio a Wilson. No sé de quién me hables, Jak.

-Se trata de un niño, Nightwing... Ahora adulto, mejor dicho: adulta.

-Pues se le hizo prostituta, pues se le hizo lo que se quería de él; De veras que ni idea de quién me hables, Jack: Llegó un hombre, un joven... La única adquisición de quien hay recuerdos por lo singular de la situación, sino se trata de él... Lástima, no puedo ayudarte.

-¿Niño? ¿Seguro?...yo, no recuerdo haberle llevado un niño.

-Macho, aunque es dudoso. Me toca, si la plática sigue extendiéndose, Red Hood derribará la puerta.

-No le importas, Nightwing: Puedes pasar un día entero aquí y Red Hood apenas y pestañeará.

Hago eso y estoy seguro que me espera una escena.

A Red Hood le molesta perder el tiempo y yo no soy, como ya dijo Jack: no soy importante.

Así que a Red Hood si le importaría perder tiempo en mí.

Ya que no le devolvería la inversión.

Todo con Red Hood se trata de balances, ganancias y pérdidas.

-¿Pariente el niño que abandonaron con Gucci? ¿Red Hood es tu estorbo? ¿Me harías tu mascota en el imperio nuevo? ¿Conoces a una tal Dalton?.

Ya.

Sé que Jak no busca la muerte de Red Hood por sí solo.

Alguien más es quien quiere ver a Red Hood muerto.

¡¿Por qué te metes en tantos problemas, Hood?!

-El niño es el adefesio de un viejo, lo auténtico. Red Hood no me dejaría tomarte, hay que matarlo y si quieres ser mi huroncito, ocupas librarnos de Red Hood. Te dije, vida por vida. Red Hood no es tan importante para suponerme un problema ¿Y quién en el negocio no conoce a Valeska Dalton? ¡Una media cantante con aires terroristas!.

-No acepto.

-No vivirás mucho tiempo.

-El suficiente para...

-¿Qué ganarías diciéndole a Red Hood?.

-Nadie va a chivatearle a Red Hood. Son cosas suyas. No me importan, ya te dije que no me interesan sus asuntos... Tengo que dejar la curiosidad, por las buenas o las malas y prefiero las buenas.

Hago hondear mi cabello.

Mi manera de caminar lo emboba, con un giro de muñeca le digo adiós y me salgo por la puerta hacia donde escucho claramente los lloriqueos de Tim.

Se nota la cercanía que Tim tiene con Red Hood, de lo contrario Red Hood no permitiría tal comportamiento en contra suya.

Bueno.

Alguien me observa.

No se esconde, sólo no quiere que lo reconozca... Tiene que darse a notar, eso es lo que le percibo... Es extraño: hacia mucho que no sentía tal presión, se parece a Red Hood.

A Red Hood retándome.

A Red Hood tratando de asaltarme en el hospital.

Los zapatos de charol que calzo son un espejito empañoso y oscuro que me ayudará.

Diviso un calentador de agua, un dispensador con vasos al costado izquierdo; Agarro uno y lo llenó con agua caliente.

Hierve.

Finjo beber de el.

Paso saliva y vuelvo por mi camino.

Esta cerca.

Piensa sorprenderme.

Me agarrará por la espalda y tratara de aprovecharse de su altura para inmovilizarme.

Buena táctica.

Los pasos delatan el peso... Me gana.

Lleva ventaja.

Tres segundos... Respiro profundamente.

Dos segundos... Aprieto el vaso.

Un segundo... Me giro y lo arrojo directo a lo que imagino es el rostro.

Si no tenía en mente atacarme, me haré responsable del incidente... Prefiero adelantarme.

Ubico a Bruce maldecir en bajo.

Susurrando el lamento de su piel.

¡Red Hood va a matarme!.

La roja carne de Bruce protesta el que la jalará en una carrera para los aseos que vi en el pasillo de abajo; Bruce fue amable por dejarme hacer, por confiarse a mí, un completo extraño; Nos metimos en el baño de los hombres.

Tapé el lavabo con una toalla pequeña color verde limón y abrí el grifo, juntando una buena cantidad de agua, con otro paño que hundía en el agua me dedique a pasarlo por la roja epidermis.

La precaria atención tendría que bastarle hasta llamar una ambulancia.

-Iré a decirles que llamen por un médico.

-Estoy bien, muchacho.

-Las quemaduras.

-Una ampolla más o menos, no hacen ninguna diferencia en la vieja piel. Bastará un poco de agua fría y una pomada.

-Red Hood... Iré por él.

-No le hará gracia que me atacaras.

-Ni me lo diga, sé lo que me espera.

Bruce me acuno sorpresivamente.

Me abrazo entre sus robustos brazos hizo descansar su barbilla en mi cabeza, removiendo mis negros cabellos.

Las extrañas muestras de tranquilidad son peores que los gritos, la calma sólo vaticina la peor de las tormentas.

Bruce es raro, tiene ese toque paterno que todos idealizan.

Su persona amable es escasa hoy en día, es un hombre lleno de ternura y paciencia, desbordante de respuestas, tanto como si se las pides cómo si no.

-¿Cuánto más tardará Red Hood en darse cuenta? ¿Mucho o poco? Nightwing, Nightwing...eres la muñequita de Wilson, ajá, ¡sí, claro!; Me aventuro a decir que el animal ni te ha tocado. ¿Me equivoco?.

-Palizas verbales y golpizas, nada más, Wilson las considera los ataques más efectivos, las humillaciones son pasables, como todo lo demás; Como Gucci decía, el cuerpo es lo único que tienes y sabré sacarle provecho, dejaré que crezcas más: Kelpiax hará de ti un buen hombre...ya me eres muy útil con las chicas.

-Un hombre sabio.

-Un interesado. Hombre de negocios al fin y al cabo. Le importaban las ganancias. Me vestía de mujer para que ningún cliente le interesara, decía que mi encanto estaba en mí mismo, como hombre.

-Son unos tontos. Mira que no pueden verte por el valor... Sólo uno, un hombre y ni ése es capaz de admitirlo.

No comprendí lo que Bruce decía.

Avergonzado por agredirlo, volví a pedirle una disculpa y me adelante a buscar a Red Hood.

-¡Ya pensaba largarme, Nightwing!

Me recibió Red Hood.

Se arrugará pronto si continua frunciendo el ceño así.

Red Hood es muy atractivo.

Y admitirlo no me quita o me da algo.

-¡Qué bonito!

En menos de dos segundos ya tengo a quien identifico inmediatamente como Conner Drake, imposible no hacerlo cuando es el calco perfecto de Tim...Por algo son mellizos.

El hombre está loco.

Me observa y no puedo evitar sonrojándome por su cercanía.

Me analiza con demasiada insistencia.

Como si fuera un niño pequeño descubriendo el mundo.

Casi con inocencia.

Posa sus manos suaves en las mías, las besa tratando de disipar la tensión en mi cuerpo y notó la diversión de Red Hood.

-¡Tenemos trillizos! ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!.

Grita alguien a quien no reconozco.

¡Madre santa! ¡Esta rubia es la versión perfecta de las cirugías de aumento de busto! Es muy guapa, no lo niego... Ella sería sin duda la atracción principal de Gucci en su prostíbulo de haberle puesto las zarpas encima, ni siquiera la estrella le llegaba a los talones a esta rubia.

Esa cinturita es envidiable... ¡Ni hablar de la cadera! ¡Esa es manera de lucir una falda! ¡Mejor que se quitara el pedazo de tela!.

-¡Los demonios Drake se han multiplicado!.

Si al menos no gritara tanto.

Boca roja y rostro afilado. Es llamativa con esos lacios cabellos rubios naturales.

Sigo asombrado por sus enormes senos que destacan en el saco apretado.

¡Hasta sus senos rebotan con tanto movimiento innecesario!.

-Harley, él no es nada de los mellizos.

-¿¡Pero es que no los están viendo par de idiotas!? No me vengas con esas, Kalduram, ¡Ellos dos son más gemelos que Tim con Conner! ¡Hasta el mismo color de ojos tienen!.

El flash de una cámara me atonto. El celular le pertenecía a Tim.

-Ya sabemos que es idéntico a Conner, Harley.

-Claro que no, Tim... Así que deja de repetirlo.

-¿En qué te basas para decirlo, Red Hood?.

-Conner tiene una cintura pronunciada contrastando perfectamente con sus hombros pero no tanto como Nightwing, él ha usado continuamente corsés...lo sé, los noté en varias ocasiones y los constaté por lo que Nightwing tiene líneas más elásticas y finas. Nightwing es ligeramente más pálido que Conner y sin mencionar que los brillos del cabello de Nightwing a contra luz son azulados y en Conner son netamente negros; Conner es más alto que Nightwing, por unos centímetros... Ahora no sé nota ya que Nightwing trae calzado con tacón; la constitución física de Nightwing es más estética y flexible que la de Conner, sin mencionar ágil; Conner es un jodido manipulador y Nightwing sólo un mentiroso; Conner coquetea sin ser consciente de eso y Nightwing es un regalado; las bocas de ambos son diferentes, la de Conner es carnosa en el labio inferior mientras que la de Nightwing es perfilada en las comisuras teniendo un efecto de que es más pequeña que la de Conner cuando es al revés; los iris de Conner son netamente azules con visos claros y los de Nightwing tienen betas turquesas y violetas, más similares a los cielos del ártico cuando hay una aurora; las piernas de Conner son mejores que las de Nightwing, son más robustas y trabajas en los tobillos y muslos que las de Nightwing. Fíjense si no me creen. Son muy distintos a pesar de ser donceles.

Bien, no sólo yo me quedé impresionado por la manera en la que Red Hood nos describía con una precisión escalofriante.

Kalduram Aqua silbaba por lo bajo burlándose de Killer Croc a través del teléfono diciéndole algo muy parecido a que Red Hood andaba probando lo que no y que no le sorprendería si uno de estos días el adorable Conner le pidiera el divorcio.

¿A qué hora Kalduram marco por su celular al número de Killer Croc?.

Los mellizos exclusivamente me observaban y trataban de aceptar las diferencias.

Harley, como ya sabía se llamaba la despampanante rubia, pasaba sus ojos en uno y en otro para confirmar lo dicho por Red Hood, juro que Conner se ve adorable con lo nervioso que se aprecia.

Yo mismo observo mis pantorrillas y recaigo en las diferencias entre ambos.

Incluso me arriesgo a decir que Red Hood tiene razón.

Nos parecemos, tengo cierto aire a los Drake.

-Nos vamos. Regresare mañana para traerles lo que saqué de Al´ghul, díganle a Harper que no necesitaré que vaya a echarme la mano, que conseguiré por mí mismo la información.

-¿Crees que te hará caso?.

-Que Bruce consiga la manera de que Harper no husmeé lo mismo que Vallewida. Siento que teniéndolos respirándome en el cuello. Me echarán las cosas a perder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

He vuelto… con calma porque tengo muchos trabajos en la universidad, y trabajo y ni que decir de la vida personal… que me han estado pasando un montón de cosas.

Bueno… gracias por leer esta loca historia. El capítulo es cortito pero mejor esto que nada… creo yo.

Y espero poder saber pronto de ustedes en sus comentarios. Les invito a pasar a leer mis otros trabajos y espero que esta semana sea buena para ustedes

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	7. ¿Porque no existe la calma con las pasio

No es justo que personas sin escrúpulos se vayan impunes... y todavía tengan comentarios favorecedores sobre su "gran trabajo"...

Así que... Contra el Plagio, comienza la campaña "Robas Mis Sueños". Si Tienes una mala experiencia con el plagio, suma tu nickname, la historia que copiaron y quien lo hizo.

Soy Constelación de Salamandra o Polaris y la historia que me Robaron fue Verlos Envejecer y No somos Romeo y Julieta.

CAPITULO 7: ¿PORQUÉ NO EXISTE LA CALMA CON LAS PASIONES?

Seré honesto, me fastidia tener que interrogar a un mocoso, mismo niño que ni se inmuta por la situación desfavorable que vive: por el contrario, la acepta y trata de vivir con ella.

La acuna a su escasa edad, dándole un entendimiento que no llega realmente a vislumbrar: la magnitud real no le es visible, la conoce pero no la reconoce.

Damian es un paria más.

Apuesto a que adoptarlo sería lindo, le pondría unas enormes orejas de cachorro y lo dejaría encadenado a las afueras de algún templo, seguro que viviría de las limosnas que me den.

O ni siquiera eso, hay tanto vil afuera que seguramente cortarían la cadena y se lo llevarían para nunca más regresármelo... Un ciego es mucho más simple de manejar en medio de cualquier callejón que cualquier otro niño.

Si su padre supiera lo que estoy imaginando, me asesinaría.

Yo mismo no soy partidario de la salvajada, aunque la ejerza.

-Al´ghul, es sólo una pregunta: si contestas bien, te ahorraras mucho dolor. No está en mis manos liberarte sino en las tuyas.

-¿A quién intentas comprar con ese dialogo barato?.

-Estoy esforzándome por ser paciente, Al´ghul. Sé que eres un niño.

-¿Dónde está Monsieur Nightwing? Quiero hablar con él, sólo con él. A ustedes no les diré nada pero con el doncel Nightwing puedo hacer una acepción.

Damian no entiende.

Neper no es muy paciente.

Si ve que retener a Damian es infructuoso, le asesinará.

Damian no es un problema, ni siquiera la información que posee Damian.

Salió tan terco como sus padres, de seguro Damian es su orgullo.

Pero por ahora únicamente es mi dolor de estómago.

-¿Quiere apostar conmigo, Señor Red Hood? ¿Apostará con Al´ghul? ¿Apostara con Damian?.

-La manera en cómo te diferencias a ti mismo es enferma. Pretendes ser dos personas en una.

-No, Resulta que me gusta separar las cosas; A Al´ghul le confiaron lo que tanto ustedes buscan y a Damian sólo le exigieron disfrutar de la vida, ¿Qué pasaría si Damian no fuera capaz de encontrar gozo en estas cuatro paredes? ¿O qué Al´ghul llevara sus secretos a la escuela? Estoy seguro que no funcionaria.

-Son tan crueles.

-Son apostadores y saben que no les morderé, a pesar de que me abandonaron. Y que por el contrario, buscaré la manera de traspasar el conocimiento a ellos nuevamente. Son nuestros modos, Red Hood.

¡Los mataré!.

¡Esos dos son los mayores insensibles que conozco en la vida!.

¡Un mocoso no tendría que conocer el estoicismo!.

¡Ni las estrategias!.

¡Odio a Neiper por ordenarnos secuestrarlo!.

¡Odio a sus padres por abandonarlo!

-¡Nightwing!.

Le grito y él sólo me observa con desdén, reclamándome el que lo llame como si invocara a un animal.

Despierta querido, eres justamente un animalito peludo que saca su lengua para lamerme las puntas de los dedos suplicando por atención o piedad.

Sigo pensando en él como el esclavo que es.

Por andar en mis divagues apenas y noté que en la sala junto a Nightwing, Korian se instalaba con la confianza de los años y se aventaba al sofá sin ceremonias, dejándome entrever sus deliciosas piernas delineadas por la tela beige de esa falda y su abertura que sube por mucho más arriba del muslo en lo que se pueda llamar decente.

Acabo de descubrir que Nightwing es una buena ama de llaves, supo atender a las visitas cuando tocaban la puerta.

Es eso o Korian hizo uso de la llave que le di.

Cual fuera... El punto es que ambos se miran hostilmente.

Korian tiene motivos... Falsas creencias pero cimientos al final.

Nightwing tiene un sexto sentido otorgado por la esclavitud vivida así que entiendo su recelo: Korian es difícil de leer.

Hasta ahora es que recaigo en ese gesto de Nightwing... Definitivamente es un animalito, uno que trata de adivinar su entorno para anticiparse y mantener a todos felices: a los carnívoros felices para que no lo tomen de aperitivo.

Nightwing se me antoja asquerosamente hombre en este momento. Demasiado cerca de despertar mi lujuria.

Ahora Nightwing expone gestos que no siempre mantenía con él, a veces cuando me visitaba en el adefesio de clínica, se despojaba de su servicialidad y me atacaba abiertamente y no de manera velada y venenosa.

Esas eran escasas, existentes pero inusuales.

La mayoría de las veces era recatado... Venenosa mente recatado.

-Red Hood, no me contestaste el teléfono.

Me reclama Korian con su voz hastiada, recelosa y por supuesto que notó que desea hablar conmigo lejos del alcance de los oídos de Nightwing.

Korian es tan perfeccionista de los detalles, que logra superarme.

-Estaba ocupado, Korian, dejé dicho con Bruce que no quería interrupciones.

-Por eso vine yo, jamás soy un estorbo; El que vendría a saber cómo está la situación era Arthur Curry sin importarle la recomendación de Wayne, así que convenientemente tome su lugar, así podrás hacer el haragán si lo deseas.

-Muchas gracias, pero enserio que estoy poniéndome a la tarea. Al´ghul no va a hablar. Y no pienso forzarlo.

-Hay muchos, Red Hood. Una palabra basta para que cualquiera de ellos venga.

-¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? Damian Al´ghul terminara echo picadillo o viviendo por lo que le queda de vida usando maquinas.

No estoy pensando objetivamente.

Damian está en mi juego, en mi tablero y no al revés.

Tengo que hacerle entender antes de que Curry venga.

¿Pero cómo lograría tal empresa con ese chiquillo obstinado? ¿Con ese lord mocoso?.

Damian no tenía razón para vivir.

-Quiere verte, Nightwing. Y cuidado con meterle ideas raras. Quiero a este departamento sin ustedes saltado por los balcones, brincándose las cercas, los elevadores, ni las escaleras, tampoco quiero verlos robando un auto y nada parecido, allá abajo, los de seguridad tienen órdenes de detenerlos sin herir de más... Menos a ti Nightwing. Ya después me las apañaría con Wilson.

-Yo esperaba algo más impresionante para reprenderlos. No sé, ¿Veneno? ¿Horas en agonía?

¡Claro! Como nada puede ir peor, mete veneno, Korian.

Nightwing se crispo como un gato ante la alusión.

Algo me dice que estos dos no se llevan.

Korian alcanzo a leer mi pensamiento y alcanza a bufar, devolviéndome un gesto hastiado por tener que contestarme. Reprochándome el que no sepa de antemano su respuesta.

No siempre puedo estar en todo.

-Pudo ofrecerme algo. Pero se limitó a ignorarme, Red Hood.

-Pasa de Nightwing, Korian.

-Está mal entrenado, Red Hood.

Huy, hasta yo puedo saber que Nightwing anda fúrico.

Ese mohín de indiferencia en Nightwing es común cuando anda mal.

¿Tendría que avisarle a Korian que está excediéndose?.

No, que lo descubra por si sola.

-¡¿A dónde vas, mascota?! ¡Red Hood, qué se va sin permiso! ¿Algo de disciplina convendría, Red Hood?

Nightwing arquea una ceja y no por el sarcasmo de Korian en la última anotación.

Dudó que preocupado porque realmente fuera a hacerle algo, sino que trata de encontrar un motivo para el comportamiento atosigante de Korian.

Te deseo suerte Nightwing, no lo hallarás.

-¿Todo esto porque no le ofrecí una taza de café?.

No, Nightwing, va más allá del café.

Supera el hecho de que la atiendas... O me atiendas.

Y no lograras concebirlo.

-Usted sabe perfectamente en donde se encuentran las cosas en el departamento por la manera en la que entró, bien puede usted atenderse; Red Hood no me dijo nada de ser cordial con otros miembros de Outlaws, no lo considero un deber.

-¡Y me contestas!.

-Usted fue la que me lo pidió. Sólo estoy obedeciéndola.

-¡Red Hood, la mascota está ignorándome!.

-Me voy a donde Damian, Red Hood.

-¡Qué nadie te lo ha pedido!.

-¡Que sorda! Red Hood acaba de decir que Damian desea verme, o lo que sea considerado tal para un ciego.

Jajajajaja tengo que ver la manera en la que pueda reírme en voz alta y no disimularlo.

Pero si lo hago, Korian me deja sin sexo.

Nightwing la enoja, mejor dicho, a Korian la enfurece no saber que piensa Nightwing.

Si, Korian...esa sensación es común si hablas con Nightwing.

A tus ojos podría estar sereno, impávido y apenas le daba vida a la monocorde voz que te contestaba: mandando el mensaje de que no le importaba estar enfrentándote, o de estar atendiéndote y dándole importancia a tu persona... Cuando en realidad, yo vi algo que no alcanzaste a ver, le interesas a Nightwing.

Le interesas por tu confianza para conmigo.

Te tomó en serio Korian, es sólo que Nightwing no sabe lidiar con la gente.

-¡Esta mal de la cabeza, Red Hood! Es un mocoso grosero, altanero y sucio. Esta tan loco como los enclaustrados del asilo Arkham.

-Por eso lo llamé, Nightwing, en Gotham siempre han asociado a las plumas o aves con locura.

Dije algo que no.

Ni modo, tendré que lidiar con Korian en modo celoso.

-¡¿Lo nombraste?! ¿¡Que otros secretos me tienes guardados, infeliz!? ¡Red Hood! ¿¡Qué han hecho!? ¿Qué le has hecho?.

-Eso es privado.

-¡Red Hood!.

Es inusual tanto escándalo en Korian.

Pero es divertido destantearla...hacerlo antes de que me fastidie su chillona voz.

Detesto que suba tantos decibeles cuando anda alterada. Es menos irritante escuchar a un bebé pedir por su teta... Y eso ya es decir mucho.

-Lo rente... ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Plantar el jardín? ¿Cuál en todo caso?..

-Mentiroso.

-Si sabes ¿Para qué preguntas?.

-No me gusta.

-Korian a ti no te gusta ninguna mujer que se me acerque y ahora, ningún hombre.

-Eso es mentira.

-En la minoría, sabes que no te haría caso. Me has llegado a fastidiar varios polvos que bien has sabido compensar, pero no voy a escucharte esta vez, ya te e consentido bastante. Nightwing es asunto enteramente mío, Korian. Así que hazme el favor de mantenerte alejada.

-Fui yo la primera en alegrarme porque lo consiguieras ¿Recuerdas? Sólo digo que no me gusta. No es como si quisiera que lo arrojaras por la ventana o lo desfigurarás o cualquier otra cosa. Sólo te digo que su presencia no me gusta.

Prefiero callarla.

Besarla antes de que siga viendo y haciéndose ideas.

Korian y su increíble forma de adelantarse a las personas, de leerlas y a su vez, de no poder hacerlo: es molestó cuando no le has pedido te dé su opinión.

Extrañaba está boca.

El caliente aroma a jazmines y aliento a canela, me lo trago.

La lujuria bombea desde mi estómago, retorciéndome con agilidad para tumbarla al sofá. Lo sentidos se me embotan con su cuello tan expuesto...como una ofrenda.

¡Canta para mí, Korian!.

Los roncos gemidos de Korian respondiendo al ritmo de las prodigiosas carisias, sobrepasa el umbral del anhelo por poseerla... Por qué sé que es lo que continua.

Korian me exponía su flexibilidad y sencillamente me atonte con sus piernas rodeándome la cintura, exigiéndome perderme en sus mieles... Un pedido misteriosamente envuelto en música, en gritos y llantos.

¡Teníamos música de fondo!.

Ambiente para el celo.

Los axiomas inconexos y mal codificados de un piano que guardaba sin usar en la habitación en donde dejé a Damian, eran los que nos envolvían.

¿Nightwing o Damian?.

¿Quién estará tomándose la libertad de asaltar lo que recelosamente guardo?

Korian se queja por el maltrato y arremete a mi espalda con sus afiladas uñas: ese gesto desesperado y ardiente de Korian, lo siento como si quien tocara los dientes negros fuera en realidad los que me acariciarán, los que derramaban sus notas en mi piel apretada y marcada.

Cómo si quien hiciera el llanto fuera mi amante.

Eran sus lágrimas besándome.

Sus iras calcinándome.

Su néctar suavizándome.

Sus sostenidos, son los mismos que mi violencia, sus altos son idénticos a mis sutiles besos de mariposa y en agravante, sus bajos corresponden a mis banales demostraciones del afecto sincero que le tengo a Korian.

La velocidad del ritmo se instala en mi cerebro, lo llevo tatuado por Selina.

Quien crea la armonía me hace amarle.

No estoy con Korian.

Son sus carnes las que me pulverizan al apretarme en sus paredes calientes y amorosas, sí: pero, quien está allanándome, es ése egoísta creador.

Más allá de que sea Nightwing o Damian, va más allá de que desee amar a cualquiera de los dos en este momento...en realidad, uno de ellos, me ama ahora mismo.

-Red Hood... Estas lento, hasta torpe... Sólo házmelo como acostumbramos: Fuerte, apasionado. Recuérdame porque te amo. Márcame. ¡Que queden tus dedos en mis caderas! Asfíxiame, cada vez más, en cada abrazo y en cada toque.

"Red Hood, estas asfixiándome"

Sin darme cuenta, Korian tiene razón.

La sinfonía se ha vuelto torpe, lenta y dudosa, sus tiempos impares me obligan a irme con ella en las arremetidas al amor de Korian.

Estoy sintonizándome con el creador.

"Red Hood, estas asfixiándome"

Nightwing.

Nightwing me lo dijo en una ocasión...¿Por qué es que lo escucho justamente ahora?.

No puedo darle a Korian lo que me pide teniendo a ese concierto atrás de nosotros.

-¿Red Hood?.

-¿Por qué con las mujeres nada es fácil, Korian?.

-Lo dices cómo si el comprenderles a ustedes los hombres fuera tan sencillo.

-No es la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Y cuál era? ¿La falacia esa de que somos iguales?...Creo, que es difícil convivir con el sexo opuesto porque lo idealizamos, esperamos que la persona se comporte tal cual pensamos tiene que ser y no permitimos ver lo que es. ¡Ba! Si quieres convertir el sexo en una ridícula discusión de filosofía, me largo a bañar y regreso en diez minutos. ¡¿No se pueden callar?! Llevan con esa sonata ya bastante.

-Déjalos. En algo se tienen que entretener, Korian.

-¿Ultimo deseo? Te has vuelto blando.

\- Mejor ven, tu boca es el paraíso.

Siguen tocando.

Continúa nuestro ambiente armonizado por ellos.

No me he vuelto frágil, Korian.

Ni siquiera considerado.

Siempre lo he sido, Korian.

Que lo demostrase era diferente.

Quien se mereciera esa caricia, tenía que haber echo mucho.

Tú misma la has probado Korian y no te has dado cuenta de tus celos aflorando.

Ya que simplemente deseas ese cuidado para ti y para mí.

Tocan la puerta.

Nightwing no escucha por el estruendo que arman en el cuarto.

-Sigamos en lo nuestro, Korian.

-A de ser uno de los muchachos.

-Ignorémoslo. Les dije que no quería a nadie. El que está afuera no me importa.

Mi insistencia es frenada por lo que llamo deber derrumbando la puerta.

Ya luego me desquitaré.

Korian está siempre dispuesta a gozar.

Curry me debe un torno.

Siempre es tan impulsivo y agresivo.

-Hay mejores formas, Arthur, prueba a esperar hasta que te habrán el portón. Era madera reforzada.

-No te quejes, Red Hood, ordenes de Neiper; Pidió que voláramos la cerradura si es que preferías encamarte con Korian en vez de interrogar a Al´ghul y no son muy discretos, los jadeos se escuchaban desde el primer piso.

-¿Celoso, Arthur? ¿Todo porque nunca hemos pasado de las copas?.

Mientras que Arthur y Korian se centran en una pelea absurda, dirijo toda mi atención a la silenciosa Essence Eversmen: una albina con aires de nobleza infantil.

Su piel de leche y sus pecas marrones, expuestas a mi vista, me embelesan: por lo general, Essence suele cubrirlas con horripilantes telas oscuras desde las puntas de sus uñas hasta el cuello: Así que escuchando a un milagro, hoy viene con sutiles tonos pastel; Y sus preciosos ojos chocolates, enmarcados por tupidas ventiscas nevadas anidándole tras los espejuelos oscuros en plena calle: Se dejan ver, sin miedo por estar dentro del departamento, resguardados a los dañinos rayos del sol.

Essence Eversmen, la nueva adquisición de Outlaws.

No es bueno que esté aquí.

Los novatos siempre están deseosos de probar su capacidad.

Difícilmente Essence desobedecerá una orden directa de Neiper.

Y estoy seguro de que el infeliz la ha mandado para sacarle a Al´ghul la contraseña.

-¿Son sólo ustedes dos, Essence?.

-El señor Wayne tenia cosas que hacer, dijo que cómo se te olvido, él iría. No sé a lo que se refiera. Harper prefirió ir a comer al nuevo restaurante que está enfrente de la galería Salamander. Y eso hasta ahora.

-Van a matarlo, Essence. No finjas.

-Sólo necesitamos que nos de la contraseña del programa. Con eso sería suficiente.

-Saldré con Nightwing y con Damian. Ocupamos cosas.

-Un muerto no ocupa más que un cajón.

-¿A dónde piensas que vamos a ir, Essence? Damian Al´ghul no será regresado en una caja de cartón, pienso darle a su cuerpo un ataúd limpio... Un sitio en donde su cuerpo pueda descansar hasta llegar con los suyos, llegar a sus padres.

-Estás siendo un problema para Neiper.

No tenía ni idea de que Neiper agarrara a Essence como su mansa paloma mensajera.

Tendré que apañármelas con esta nueva jugadora.

-¿Por qué me estás dando deliberadamente la información?.

-Ningún perro merece morir sin advertencia. Y si eres el perro que creo, mostrarás tu cuello y me dejarás hacer el trabajo sin problemas.

-¿Y qué clase de perro crees que soy?.

-Uno fiel, leal a Outlaws y si deseas que Outlaws continué avanzando, con su buena reputación hasta ahora, harás que tu muerte sea verdaderamente valiosa. Harás de esta un peldaño sumamente valioso. Porque eres el perro más leal a Outlaws, porque eres un gran señor.

En otros tiempos quizá ni titubearía.

Essence tiene razón; Soy un ejemplo para los más jóvenes, ellos me alaban, me admiran... Como en su momento admiré a Aqua, Wayne o Kyle y al viejo Pennyworth.

En otra era, sería el cáncer necesario para Outlaws, pero francamente... Ese puesto es de Jak Neiper.

Y los Drake lo gritarán tan fuerte y alto que resonará en los callejones de la atestada ciudad, recorriendo incluso las cloacas atiborradas de topos y los salones limpios de cinco estrellas.

Te equivocas, Essence.

El perro que buscas no soy yo.

Essence evita inmutarse, demostrarme que odia que la contradiga, que desprecie su forma de hacer las cosas.

Pero es que me da repulsión, su falsa cortesía.

Su misericordia, es una burla a la forma de vida que llevamos en Outlaws, esa clase de gentileza la guardamos para quienes admiramos y son llamados nuestros camaradas, hermanos o amigos... No jefe y empleado.

Essence no está a mi nivel.

Pero tiene que ser una suerte que Neiper escogiera a Essence para la sucia tarea, en lugar de mandar a Kalduram o a Bruce, en cuyo caso, el que ellos me avisarán, hubiera sido recibido con un abrazo disimulado para la batalla por la sobre vivencia.

No me dejaría morir, y mucho menos por sus manos.

No cuando Jak Neiper no tiene que ser el líder de Outlaws.

Essence no dijo nada cuando salí sin despedirme de nadie con Nightwing ayudando a Damian en sus pasos, a escondidas de Korian y Arthur que exudaban sexo frustrado en su discusión.

Les ordeno subir al auto y en menos de lo que esperé, nos encontrábamos aparcando frente a la funeraria Sullivan.

Nightwing responde la pregunta de Damian con un escalofrió, como si entendiera de golpe la pintura "El Grito", empalidece y tiembla, Al´ghul atina a calmarlo, besándole el dorso de la mano.

¿¡Pero que se cree este escuincle!?

Le murmulla al oído de forma torpe, apoyándose con sus manos en la pierna de Nightwing para levantarse y alcanzarle.

Este niño es un mañoso, de inocente sólo la finta.

¿Pero qué carajos se traía Nightwing que se niega a moverse pese a que yo se lo ordenara?

-¡Nightwing!.

Eso logra despabilarlo.

Desciende con sus torpes pies, ayudado por Damian en vez de que sea al revés.

Curioso que Nightwing tenga que ser atendido por un incapacitado.

Nightwing lo abraza y por un momento nos quedamos a la mitad de la acera, siendo observados por los transeúntes que giran embebidos por la curiosidad de ver a tres personas tan distintas a tan temprana hora del día.

Es cierto, ninguno de los tres a dormido correctamente: a lo mucho Damian ha sido quien más lo ha hecho.

Un ciego, despierta la lástima.

Un hombre descalzo, llama la atención.

Un hombre con un aura pesada, aleja al mundo.

Este cóctel frente a Sullivan, un sitio donde supuestamente vienen parientes hechos polvo por las pérdidas que el tiempo tiene como regalo, no nos pega para nada.

A leguas se nota que no somos víctimas suyas.

-¡Red Hood!.

Nos saluda Juuri Kiryu Sullivan.

Se le ve tan animosa como siempre.

Esa mujer altísima, esa diosa cazadora que intimida a los hombres: es tan alta que sobrepasa a la mayoría de sus conquistas.

Los hombres a menudo se acomplejan por tenerla que ver hacia arriba.

Y para colmo usa tacones de numeración alta.

Es una majestad de dos metros y centímetros más ¿Quién los cuenta?, de pulcras uñas un tanto opacas por los químicos que maneja al diseccionar los cuerpos, al ponerles la pintura a las frías pieles para vestirles de gala en su fiesta más importante.

Adoro la forma aguileña de su nariz.

Su pálida piel, cetrina y enfermiza por la falta de sol, la hacen ver divina.

Sus ojos haciéndole honor a su nombre: Violetas betas de hielo, discriminantes que oscilaban tras el humo de los puros que consumía a diario.

Moriría de cáncer pulmonar y no creo que saberlo le haga cambiar el vicio.

Rápidamente fija la atención a los otros dos.

Nightwing babea por verla.

Si, Nightwing, si: ya sé, Yuuri es altísima y ese cabello largo y parejo, tan castaño y arreglado es sedoso y brillante.

-Vengo por un cajón.

-Cuando te lo ofrecí, alegaste que tardarías en morirte, que no querías tener que hacer el papeleo y las medidas para tu ultima cama, que se las dejarías a la señorita Stirefire.

-No es para mí, Yuuri.

-¿Para él?.

-Tampoco para Nightwing; Yuuri, te presento a tu próximo cliente: Damian Al´ghul.

-Tranquilo, petit Nightwing, tranquilo. Tengo que agradecerle al señor Red Hood el que este ganándome tiempo. El que esté siendo amable.

Volvió a calmarlo.

Odio que Damian controle su desesperación.

Y no es envidia.

Ni por un segundo quisiera tener que contener a Nightwing.

No, claro que no.

Ya dije que no.

-Ya puedes dejar de verme así, Yuuri. No tengo del todo la culpa. Haz tu trabajo.

-Tengo unos ataúdes que te encantarán, Damian.

-Es ciego.

-¡Oh, Red Hood! ¡Pero puedo describírselos!.

Yuuri se lleva a Al´ghul de la mano. Sujetándole como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo.

Probablemente así sea.

Enciendo un cigarro, me recargo en el auto y expiro rápidamente para volver a seguir inhalando.

Nightwing no dice nada.

En un gesto impropio, lo haló, lo pego contra mi cuerpo, lo resguardo apretándole la cabeza con mi brazo libre.

Me sorprende que no oponga resistencia.

La muerte le afecta demasiado.

Demasiado diría yo, mucho para la forma en como apesta.

-Se lo llevarán hoy, Nightwing.

-Dijiste que viviríamos contigo. Mentiroso.

-Podría vivir con nosotros, si nos dijera la contraseña del "Aparcadero".

-¿Qué es eso?.

-Un programa que habré precisamente un aparcadero, pensamos que tiene algo valioso, que nos ayudaría mucho. No sabemos que es, pero la manera en como lo celan despierta sospechas en Neiper. Y lo que diga Neiper es ley.

-Con que Neiper.

-¿Estás llorando?.

-No te burles.

Lo abrazo.

¡Vaya con él!.

Nightwing no tiene vergüenza para desplomarse en la calle.

-¿Por qué eres tan complicado? ¿Por qué tuviste que nacer hombre?.

-¿Estás quejándote de que sea hombre?.

-Sólo me quejo de que seas un hombre que no puedo entender.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

He vuelto… con calma porque tengo muchos trabajos en la universidad, y trabajo y ni que decir de la vida personal… que me han estado pasando un montón de cosas.

Bueno… gracias por leer esta loca historia. El capítulo es cortito pero mejor esto que nada… creo yo.

Y espero poder saber pronto de ustedes en sus comentarios. Les invito a pasar a leer mis otros trabajos y espero que esta semana sea buena para ustedes

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	8. Relaciones Publicas

CAPITULO 8: RELACIONES PÚBLICAS.

¡¿Quién demonios se creé Korian Stirefire?!.

¿Será la mujer de Red Hood?.

No tendría que sorprenderme.

De seguro que Red Hood, salta de cama en cama, besando a cuanta mujer se le presente; Después de todo, Red Hood, no tiene ningún compromiso real, es un alma libre, lejos de esquemas y arquitecturas prisioneras que le hagan miserable. Lejos de esa estupidez llamada "alma".

Sería un tonto si desperdiciase la juventud que tiene en el celibato, o al menos si lo conozco como creo, es lo que piensa.

Y Korian Stirefire es un monumento a la feminidad.

-Doncel Nightwing, que malos humos trae a cuestas.

-Red Hood es un bestia. ¡Mírate! ¡Estás echo un... Fiasco! Tan herido. Las mejillas, se te pondrán moradas.

-El señor Red Hood sólo me piñizco un poco. Realmente no me hizo nada.

-No puede seguir tratándote así. Hablaré con él, tiene que haber una manera, podremos llegar a un trato. Al menos hasta que tus padres te recojan, pequeño D.

-Doncel Nightwing es usted tan lindo, tan amable... En serio que usted no sobreviviría ni un día solo. Lo comerían vivo. Suerte que no está solo.

-No deberías subestimarme tanto, Damian. Wilson no es mi primer amo, Red Hood es duro pero ni por asomo ambos se parecen a Gucci. Así que podría soportar cualquier cosa.

-No tengo duda de que saldrá con vida. Tengo un favor que pedirle. Nightwing, ocupó de usted.

Sigue incomodándome que Damian continué tratándome como el efebo del siglo diez y siete y a él mismo, conducirse como un Barón, cuando no es más que otro Doncel.

Pero todo es mejor a quedarme afuera oyendo los reclamos estúpidos que Korian Stirefire tiene sobre mi persona.

Esa mujer hace hervir mi sangre por su hostilidad: Por mí que hiciera como que no existo. Pero no tengo tanta suerte.

Total, yo mismo la ignoraría: soy muy bueno para fingir que sirvo las cosas para simples fantasmas.

-¿Sabe tocar el piano?.

-Soy torpe. Mis dedos son cortos.

-Yo moriré, Monsieur Nightwing.

¿De qué habla?.

¿Morir?.

¿Morir un niño?.

¿Perecer sin que nadie se dé cuenta?.

Mi hipocresía no tiene límites.

Muchas de las víctimas en los prostíbulos de Gucci eran jóvenes, niñas... Y sólo atinaba a limpiarles las laceraciones con la práctica de la teoría que Kelpiax me instruía.

Enterré a muchas de ellas, a las pocas que lograba arrebatarle a Gucci para que no las desmembrara tras depilarlas completamente, arrancándoles los dientes y los dedos, quemándolas en el hoyo hasta que los huesos fueran polvo blanco combinado con cal para que nadie las pudiese reconocer en el caso improbable de que los agentes federales dieran con la tumba: terminando olvidadas en una fosa común, de la que nadie más sabia de su existencia.

De allí, que muchos en el pueblo, desde sus ventanas opacas o en los caminos, me vieran constantemente a las afueras del lugar dejando flores en sitios sin cruces, marcas o algo: si deseaba seguir enmendando un tanto del daño que tipos como Gucci hacían, tenía que ser discreto y mi Alma Gemela me ayudaba.

Nadie aceptaba la muerte, ningún niño a menos que estuviera en agonía.

Y Damian no lo estaba.

Eso quería creer.

Francamente: Red Hood podría ser más agresivo.

Era como si Red Hood estuviera respondiendo a una obligación, por ello no dañaba a Damian. Red Hood le estaba cuidando desde su propia seguridad, sin exponerse, pero cuidándolo.

Damian no podía simplemente dejarse abatir.

No cuando Damian tenía la oportunidad que muchos envidiaban, no cuando yo mismo ó mi Alma Gemela, nos debatíamos en tantas con los huesos rotos.

La desesperación no podía aparecerse frente a Damian, cuando aún no lo tocaba.

Me niego a aceptarlo.

-Red Hood no volverá a tocarte. Lo juró. Hablaré con él.

-Justamente por eso, Nightwing: justo por eso, es que moriré. Pero dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes, discutamos el favor que quiero encomendarle.

Extrañamente tuve que aceptar su ocurrencia.

-Dime.

-Aprenda a tocar está nota, sólo usted puede hacerlo. No volveré a ver a mis padres y se acerca el cumpleaños de Ommi, le preparé un cántico pero a vistas de que no lo entonaré... Habrá que transformarlo en notas. Por favor.

-Estamos en la misma situación, Damian.

-No.

-Neiper no me dejará marchar, Damian. He rechazado una oferta de trabajo y por insultarlo, no creo que me deje volver con Wilson: también se encuentra Red Hood.

Tanto Damian como yo, nos hemos sonrojado al escuchar a Korian y a Red Hood golpear contra algo y lanzar ambos un ronco gemido.

Esos dos no se preocupan por disimular tantito.

Es como si el que estuviéramos cerca, los animara a gemir, cómo si la presencia juvenil de Damian fuera el premio a corromper o incomodar: Pero en realidad, creo que Korian lo hace con una segunda intención, imagino que desea hacerme sabedor de lo que tiene, marcarme un límite en mi diminuta esfera.

Cosa innecesaria.

Para ello, tendría que interesarle a Red Hood, y él como ya demostró: le soy de repulsión.

No que me duela.

Quiero decir, no esperaba otra cosa: me prometí enterrar las ilusiones desde el mismo momento en que Red Hood me ganó en la apuesta con Wilson.

Me prometí aceptar mi destino con referencia a Red Hood.

Y Korian Stirefire no le provoca asco, es bonita...

Muy hermosa y hacen una buena pareja: Se nota la compenetración.

-Se equivoca. Nadie lo tocará.

Asegura Damian con sus pequeñas manitas sosteniéndome el rostro, tratando de que lo comprenda.

Es un diablillo.

Se ha enterado que divague de más.

Tiene un sexto sentido muy desarrollado. Me encantaría verlo crecer, realmente...

Tiemblo ante mi pensamiento.

He imaginado que Damian llegaba a una casa, presumiendo de su novia... Que se dirigía directo al sofá en donde Red Hood amaba descansar tras decapitar algunos miembros de Jordan para poder conversar de la bonita niña que Damian conquistaba y sus modos de histérica de párvulo que enamoraban a Damian.

¡¿En qué momento germino una idea como esa en mí?!.

¡Oh! Claro, fue porque Red Hood dijo que viviríamos los tres en este sitio.

Pero Red Hood jamás lo dijo con esa intención: viviríamos los tres sólo porqué Damian tenía que estar allí y yo sólo era la pieza decorativa momentánea... Nada más.

Porqué Red Hood no podría concebir nada tan bizarro como una familia.

-No dejará que nadie lo toque, ni él mismo, confíe en mí. Nightwing, amó a mis padres: por eso tomó esta decisión: Neiper esta camuflaje ando todo: venganza, táctica...placer, desde un principio no tenía la intención de regresarme a salvo. Él sólo va para dar la estocada final. Creo que lo hace simplemente porque puede hacerlo y no por una razón en especial. Pues lo que tanto busca de mí, no es importante más allá del plano sentimental.

-De acuerdo. Enséñame lo que quieres.

-Sólo usted podría salir vivo. Es afortunado, pero no sé si él lo sepa. Le envidió por hacer que tal hermoso efebo suspire por él.

No quise darle más vuelo a la forma extraña de pensar de Damian.

Me concentraba horriblemente en apretar en el aire, los dientes que Damian oprimía con ritmo, marcando una cadenciosa música de declive.

Cálida.

En constante suavidad.

Profunda.

Era desgarradora la tristeza y su pasión.

Apenas era consiente que mis dedos ya iniciaban a moverse sobre los verdaderos marfiles y sostenidos, de forma torpe: tengo que admitir que deformaba la letra.

Sudaba tratando de acatar las órdenes de Damian.

Nunca imaginé que tenía tan poca destreza con la zurda, cuando me denomina ambidiestro.

Esto me demuestra que la práctica no puedo dejarla de lado.

Quisiera poder imprimirle un sentimiento mío: repentinamente deseo hacer una sonata propia: una donde pueda reflejar algo parecido a lo que Damian está diciéndole a su madre con esta carta de despedida.

La repito cuando fallo, retrocedo tres tiempos y la retomo con un ritmo casi corriendo, que obliga a Damian a marcarme con su dedo la forma correcta; Me dice que respetar los espacios es importantísimo.

A mí no me importa nada como eso, por el momento: Primero he de aprender cuales dientes son, pues me los estoy aprendiendo de memoria, ni idea de cómo se llama cada tecla, no sé cuál es el sol o el re; Damian tiene que conformarse con esto de momento.

Íbamos en mi sexta ronda cuando Red Hood nos sacó del cuarto.

A donde sea que nos lleve, le urge llegar.

Fue una sorpresa enorme estar en la funeraria Sullivan... Estar comprando el ataúd de Damian.

No me conmueve estar aquí, me estremece la manera en la que Damian pronostico los vientos que le soplarían.

Se supone que Damian ocupa de alguien fuerte, que le sostenga...¡Damian es un niño! ¡Pero me siento más vulnerable que él! ¡Su maldita nobleza e integridad, me dejan ver incapacitado! Y no puedo hacer nada más que verle marchar.

Red Hood tiene que estar muy afectado para abrazarme o tengo que tener una cara de lástima, para que me consuele. En cualquier caso, Red Hood se a compadecido de la situación, ya sea que busque refugio o que vea que yo mismo estoy perdido, apunto de tirar la toalla apenas tenga oportunidad.

Lo que fuera.

Se lo agradezco.

-Sólo me quejo de que seas un hombre que no puedo entender.

Me dice Red Hood con una forma cansina.

¡Ja! Como si él mismo fuera cosa sencilla de descifrar.

Es tan complicado como cualquier emperador chino de finales de siglo.

Es tan caprichoso...

Bueno, lo digo porque no puedo entenderlo.

-Será mejor que no te hubieras encariñado, aunque se me hace extraño viniendo de ti, Nightwing: el mocoso...

-Damian es un buen niño.

Le interrumpí sin ánimos de enfurecerlo.

En un acto atrevido, me acerqué a su rostro.

Le besé en la comisura de la boca y seguidamente continué llorando.

Tratando que el enorme nudo en mi pecho dejará de asfixiarme, que doliera menos.

Intentaba que de alguna manera dejara de escocer.

-Te quedarás solo en el apartamento a partir de hoy. No quiero que lo destruyas.

-¿Te llevarás a Damian?.

-Es mejor que no lo veas.

Quise oponerme.

Gritarle y decirle que no era ningún debilucho.

Pese a que en el fondo le agradecía esa gentileza; Red Hood podría negarla bajo amenaza de tortura, pero intentaba hacerme pasar el trago lo más rápido e indoloro posible.

Hasta Red Hood podría demostrar la piedad... O yo me veía patético para que una eminencia como Red Hood se molestará por tal detalle.

Nunca me arrepentiré del beso que le di en plena calle.

Y mucho menos porque no se asqueo.

Tenía mucho miedo del asco de Red Hood.

Pero ya no cabía nada más en mi corazón.

No volví a ver más a Damian.

Me dedicaba a observar todos los días a través de la ventana.

Otros muchos ratos los ocupaba en el piano.

Tenía que lograr sacar la sonata que Damian me encargo.

Red Hood andaba desaparecido últimamente.

Con pereza, marqué la fecha en el candelario que Red Hood tenía en el escritorio de su despacho... Curioso.

Las cruces indican únicamente los días que he estado aquí.

Veinte taches.

¿Tanto he estado a su lado?.

Realmente no se sienten.

Todas las noches Red Hood llega cansado, pidiéndome la comida y ordenándome prepararle el baño y nada más.

Se encierra por horas a terminar el trabajo que le queda pendiente.

Se levanta antes que yo y se larga sin despertarme.

Apenas ha reparado en mí.

Continúo sacudiendo el inexistente polvo de la lámpara.

Inmediatamente paso a recoger y reacomodar por enésima vez la vajilla.

Estoy aburriéndome.

No hay nada en la televisión.

¿Para qué quieren más de cuatrocientos canales, Si solo vez uno?.

Red Hood no me dejo dicho que deseaba para cenar.

Supongo que tendré que improvisar.

Extrañado, giro la cabeza hacia la puerta que esta insistentemente siendo tocada con violencia y con gritos chillones que despertarían a cualquiera.

Apurado voy a ver quién es.

Una ráfaga de cabello negro entra con una pila de libros en sus brazos, le sigue otra silueta... La primera sale corriendo y gritando un montón de preguntas mientras que el segundo le contesta a monosílabos; Una tercera y cuarta persona acompaña a la primera con muchos artilugios extra que tiran al suelo.

No puedo preguntarle a Conner,( que sigue hostigando a sus compañeros con sus idas y vueltas,) su motivo para que invada territorio privado sin ninguna invitación y que saque cajas pertenecientes a Red Hood.

Bien, no conozco ninguno de los tres acompañantes que ignoran a Conner en su mayoría de muecas insanas.

-Creo que es todo. Red Hood tendrá que darme una recompensa por esto, ¿Entendido, Conner?.

-Te conviene, hermano: Así que deja de quejarte y ponte a llevar estas cajas abajo.

-Señorito Drake, espere un momento.

-Tranquilo, Nightwing, no estoy haciendo nada que Red Hood no me dejará: Tu flojito y cooperando, pequeño. No tendrás ningún problema con Red Hood.

No le creo.

Red Hood no me dejo dicho nada.

-Preferiría marcarle. Espere un momento, señorito Drake, si Red Hood le ha dicho que puede, no le molestará esperar unos momentos.

Dos de los hombres soltaron una enorme carcajada.

-¿Oíste eso, Kyle? Por eso te dijimos que dejaras de usar el apellido de la familia, Conner, pobre de ti Croc, tienes a un hombre que no piensa ni un instante en ti.

-Es justamente como dice Crixus.

-Si no se han fijado, par de tontos: Nightwing está diciendo que ignora el que Conner este casado; Y para dejarles en claro, Conner si figura con el apellido Jones, Cuñados.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué yo no sabía eso? ¡Hermano!.

-¿Es eso cierto, Primo? ¡Alta traición!.

-En primera Kyle, no te lo había dicho porque no te incuben esos detallitos privados, creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que mis recibos llegan a nombre de Jones Drake. Y si querido primo Crixus, casi ya no uso el apellido después del incidente con el pupilo de Tim y la sección de la jefatura que maneja Cassiel, Ector Wood, sigue con la idea de que fui yo el que dejó escapar a Red Nightwing. ¡Y eso no importa! ¡Lleven las cajas abajo! Súbanlas al carro. Acomódenlas muy bien. Hoy tendremos mucho trabajo. ¡Será divertido!.

Creo que me acaban de excluir por completo.

Y no ignoraba que Conner Drake estaba casado. Tenía la noción de tal dato.

Así que Kyle es su hermano y Crixus su primo.

-Nightwing, sal de donde quiera que esté tu mente, hermoso. Quiero presentarte a Killer Croc, es mi marido.

-Conner, tienes razón, son parecidos. Hasta podría pasar por alguien de tu familia. ¿Algún hijo bastardo, tal vez?.

-Tim lo pensó. Incluso mando a averiguar con los primos, él mismo lo fotografió el día que lo conoció. Pero nadie sabe de tal cosa. La misma Jocabeb, intento investigar por su lado, cualquier flanco salió negativo. Nightwing no es un Drake.

-No estoy tan seguro. Si hasta tiene la misma expresión bobalicona que pones siempre fingiendo inocencia.

-¡Croc!.

Sin más se marcharon.

Dejándome con la palabra en la boca y con mucho polvo por limpiar.

Uno de ellos traía los zapatos llenos de lodo y tierra suelta, incluso de pasto: como si se hubiera revolcado en el jardín.

A unas pocas horas llego Red Hood acompañado por Harper.

Harper no dejaba de verme con desdén y superioridad.

Parecía que no tenía derecho a respirar el mismo aire que él.

Cosa que me traía sin importancia.

Y es que los compañeros de Red Hood me tenían un inri.

Desde la hermosa Korian hasta el serio Harper.

¿Yo que les hice?.

-¿Y ya lo domesticaste?.

-Harper no seas pesado. Tenemos cosas por las cuales ocuparnos, por eso estás aquí. Hay un virus navegando en las terminales de Outlaws, volviendo un lío los documentos que guardamos en el bloque "C". Este hacker sólo dio un vistazo a las carpetas y se fue sin robar nada, prefirió divertirse.

-No es ningún novato, Red Hood. Infiltrarse en nuestras computadoras sin alertar a los sistemas de seguridad y husmear a sus anchas hasta darnos cuenta por el spot que nos dejó rebotando de una esquina a otra del monitor. Eso es patético.

-Para nosotros no, mejor dicho para Harley.

-¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo similar, Red Hood? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu mascota? Ella es la única que podría tener acceso gracias a tu terminal.

-De ser el caso, podríamos rastrear la señal. Nightwing no ha tocado mis ordenadores. Los reviso todos los días.

No me digas, Red Hood.

De todas maneras no descubrirías mis huellas digitales en el teclado.

Soy muy cuidadoso.

Basta vinagre, carbonato y un par de guantes para no dejar marcas: o en el peor de los casos cinta adhesiva en las yemas de los dedos.

Las cosas tienen que ir muy mal para que se me culpe de sus cosas.

-En fin, creo que Hazzall ha terminado por apoyar a Neiper con la última exportación. ¿Quién diría que apoyar a los centros de caridad animal nos serviría? Esa ha sido una movida típica tuya Red Hood, eficaz y directa.

-Pues prefiero estás obras de caridad, los bailes, las fiestas, las subastas son siempre hechas con la misma cantaleta... Me levantaba cada noche de mi cama para saber que sería en esa ocasión: me debatía entre niños con cáncer, niños con sida, niños con cáncer y sida etapa terminal, todo para agradar al viejo Pennyworth. Esas eran las retribuciones que Outlaws se permitía. ¡Ba!.

-Conoces cuál era su lema... No hay nada como la buena publicidad. Outlaws es después de todo un bufet que se dedica a encontrar la justicia en el sistema penal del país. Defendemos casos incluso contra el estado.

-Eso era antes de la llegada de Neiper, Harper.

-Te dejó entonces. Le deje a tu mascota una botella que te hicieron llegar al despacho a modo de agradecimiento o cortesía, sabrá dios realmente la razón: la dejo Hazzall.

-Quédate a tomar una copa, por favor, Harper. Nightwing, ve por la cristalería. Estaremos esperándote.

Red Hood está loco.

Jamás me cansare de recordármelo.

Su comportamiento sólo me dice que no me dejara de ver como su mascota.

Vuelvo a convencerme que no duele.

Que lo esperado no tiene motivo de quebrarme.

Me gustaría decírselo.

Envidio la cristalería de Red Hood; sus cortes selectamente trazados, son relieves de madreselvas y colores tierras, otros trasparentes y las más extrañas son las tintas que se tornan oscuras con el líquido dorado en su interior.

Me apresuro, cuidando de no tropezar con mis babuchas. El fetiche de Red Hood por vestirme a la usanza árabe el día de hoy, fue menos extravagante que el pedirme cepillarle el cabello antes de que tomara la ducha correspondiente.

Le entrego las copas, no sin antes lanzarle una mala mirada a Harper.

Tengo que dejarlos otro rato a solas.

O al menos esa era mi intención, de no ser por la irascible orden muda de Red Hood para que me plantara a su costado.

Me aburriré con su plática.

Nunca logró entender de lo que hablan.

-Red Hood no te discutí cuando apostaste por él, pero no logro guardar mi curiosidad; Concuerdo con Stirefire, podrías obtener cualquier otra...¿Por qué desafiar a Wilson?.

-Wilson me ataco hace años en el muelle, durante una de las entregas que teníamos... De mis negocios a parte con Neiper, de esos en donde ustedes están excluidos. Fue simple venganza, ganas de incordiarlo.

Si.

Con esas simples frases se resume la verdadera comprensión de que yo esté aquí.

Ya sabía que no era por desear tenerme a su lado como en una época me insinuó, aunque fuera como su sirvienta.

Siguen embutidos en su plática que me trae sin importancia.

Casi sin llamarme la atención... En realidad lo que atrae la vigilancia de mis sentidos, son los labios blancos de Red Hood, hasta hacia unos minutos eran carnosos y brillantes sacos color piel.

Logró discernir un movimiento extraño en las pupilas de Red Hood desde mi sitio.

La voz de Harper no me deja concentrar.

Las manos de Red Hood tiemblan sin mucho escándalo, casi imperceptiblemente.

A lo mejor se siente cansado.

Red Hood no ha estado durmiendo como tiene que ser.

Más tardo en pensarlo que Harper en alzarse amenazante en su sitio, enojado por algo que iniciaron a discutir en un idioma desconocido, creo que era libanés.

Me indigno por la forma grosera de Harper, quiero recordarle que se encuentra en techo ajeno.

¡El muy cretino le ha puesto la mano encima a Red Hood!.

¡Y el imbécil de Red Hood que no ha hecho algo!.

Definitivamente, Red Hood no se encuentra bien.

Nadie, en lo que llevo a su lado, se ha tomado esa libertad.

Red Hood no lo permite.

-Señor Roy, le pido que suelte a Red Hood.

-¡No te metas mascota!.

Le meto un puntapié a Harper.

Fue mero instinto, casi puedo asegurar que Red Hood divaga en la asquerosa idea de sentirse adulado por mi actuar aparatoso.

El hombre se gira a mirar su pierna, a verificar que el golpe no pasa de un moretón.

Si, ya me esperó el revés que Harper carga con su mano por sobre su cabeza, dispuesto a descargarlo hasta tirarme.

¿Quién dijo que me iba a quedar quieto?.

Aunque no tuve que hacer mella de algo, Red Hood alcanzo a frenar las peligrosas falanges de Harper que se afilaban para azotarme la piel.

-Ni te atrevas. Harper, Nightwing es mío. Su disciplina va de mi mano.

-Brilla por su ausencia, Red Hood, por eso la mascota es tan irrespetuosa. Siempre escudándote de que es una pieza rentada, Red Hood. Dudó que le hagas algo que Wilson no estrenará ya.

-Quiero saber otras co...

Valiente caballero.

Red Hood se ha desmayado.

Desplomándose duramente, haciendo un sonido seco a los pies de Harper.

Me apresuro a tomar su pulso: alterado bajo la piel, corriendo por las venas peor que cause naciente en tormentas.

Sus pupilas se han dilatado: sin reflejos más que los convulsos movimientos... Haciéndolas parecer que van y vienen en el arte de desaparecer.

-¡Diablos!.

-¡Red Hood! ¡Red Hood! No lo muevas, iré por un médico.

-Y en lo que vas, Red Hood estará muerto. Mejor ayúdame a meterlo en la bañera, pondremos hielos a su alrededor.

Tenía que haberme supuesto el grado de incredulidad de Roy.

Harper negándose en rotundo a mis consejos se petrifica con el celular en la mano, tratando de ordenarle a su cerebro marcar algún numero; Inicio a tratar de levantar infructuosamente a Red Hood : así que me dediqué a arrastrarlo por uno de sus brazos. De todas maneras, Harper no me ayudará y el tiempo es valioso.

-¡Podrías empeorar su estado!.

-¡Claro que no! Red Hood ha sido envenenado con Aghata, es una droga que te rompe los vasos sanguíneos por la dilatación: los vuelve tan frágiles que cualquier toque es malo. Así que como lo estoy arrastrando, sólo cuento con que tengamos suficiente hielo para detener las hemorragias internas, imbécil. Y disminuir el disparado pulso cardiaco, necesitamos frenar la bomba que es su corazón. Eso se consigue con hielo... O electricidad, yo voto por hielo. Es más seguro. Al menos que tengas un desfibrilador metido en el culo.

-¿Pretendes que me crea que de mascota te has convertido en un médico?.

-Aghata, es un fuerte alucinógeno también; Red Hood está sufriendo lo que se conoce como el velo de Aghata... ¿Quieres a Red Hood vivo? Hazme caso. Me responsabilizó en su totalidad por su vida.

-Si algo le pasa.

-¡Cárgalo! Iré por los hielos. Para enfrentar a Aghata lo primero es poner en hipotermia el cuerpo, de allí ganaremos tiempo para que venga un médico y lo estabilice. ¿Conoces a alguien en quien confíes lo suficiente como para ponerle la vida de Red Hood en sus manos?.

-Sí, pero no es del agrado de Red Hood.

-Este moribundo, no tiene poder de decisión: ese me lo adjudico. Por lo tanto, llámalo.

-Se enfadará.

-¿Crees que me importa? Ahora soy responsable de su vida, si después de esto quiere lanzarse del vigésimo piso de un edificio, que lo haga: de esa manera comprobaremos si los hombres pueden aprender a volar o no, pero hasta entonces, Red Hood es mío.

Aghata.

El veneno que Slade Wilson desarrollara con Jordan.

Me alegra el haber presenciado la manera en la que el veneno opera.

¿Neiper se habrá aliado con Jordan?.

No creo.

Aghata llego al mercado hacia tres años, para convertirse en el veneno favorito de las ricas esposas que deseaban heredar sin dejar rastros en los exámenes forenses.

Aghata muestra una ilusión, por llamarla de alguna manera: en realidad se trata del pensamiento más escondido de la conciencia, traído a flote como vivencia... De esa manera, es imposible para quien ingiere a Aghata, despertar del sopor por más que hierva su sangre y las hemorragias se hagan presentes en los ojos y nariz, incluso los oídos.

Es una ventaja que logrará identificarla con éxito.

Harper no deja de mirarme pese a que ya el médico está atendiendo a Red Hood.

En cama, estable y recibiendo las ultimas curaciones venosas: Red Hood descansa a cinco horas de que estuviera a punto de morir con el sueño placentero que jamás ha de cumplir.

Aghata es piadosa con los que asesina.

¿Qué mejor que morir con la imagen que nunca harás realidad en lugar de sentir los crueles dolores de padecer una piel de papel?...¿O un fulminante paro cardiaco?.

-Te felicito, Roy, increíblemente le has salvado la vida a Red Hood. Es sorprendente que identificaras el veneno, es muy difícil de hacer. Tu pronta actuación fue magnifica. Red Hood te debe una grande. Sobre todo ahora que estas en medio de ese enorme problema que te tiene tan ocupado en las zonas rojas.

-Cállate Flamel. Estás aquí sólo porque eres el único capaz de atenderlo en su casa, de forma privada y desapercibida. Este intento de asesinato tiene que ser manejado con cautela, así que no creo que tenga que...

-Ya estás advirtiéndome, Roy. Eres pésimo para negociar fuera del estrado. ¿Y él?.

-Es la mascota de Red Hood.

-¿Adquirido legalmente? Sino es un sospechoso bastante fuerte y lo sabes. Puede estar resentido si Red Hood lo coacciono de alguna forma.

-Es inocente por ahora.

-Me gustaría quedarme para que Red Hood sepa que he sido yo quién le ha atendido, pero debo de irme: me están esperando. Hay chico, te dejaré las atenciones que tienes que darle al lord mocoso de Red Hood.

-No dejar que le suba la temperatura, ponerle hielos de ser necesario: cambiarle el suero cada dos horas sin importar si se ha terminado o no la solución y darle sorbitos de comida, toda está de forma de puré: el estómago está muy sensible. No se preocupe doctor, le atenderé como tiene que ser. Le acompaño a la salida.

Eso es preferible a tener que aguantar el rostro de control ofendido de Roy Harper. Sí que le he injuriado.

Que sensible.

Pero no tengo la culpa de saber qué hacer en estas situaciones.

No me importa que se lleve el crédito por salvar a Red Hood e incluso puede manejarlo así enfrente de él, yo no diré nada. Me basta con que Red Hood se recupere.

El clínico es un tanto siniestro, pero si Roy confió en él, tiene que ser bueno. Viéndolo, me parece que me entra el remordimiento y la añoranza. Extraño al buen Kelpiax que murió hacia años tratando de que Gucci y Wilson dejaran de molestarme y protegiendo a su recién paciente dado de alta.

Es la Tercera persona albina que conozco en mi vida, la segunda es Essence Eversmen.

Hasta sus ojillos parecen rojos, como el de los conejos, rojos y profundos.

-No soy tonto, muchacho, me fije que fuiste tú quién atendió a Red Hood. Sin importar lo que dije en cristiano para los que no estudiasen medicina, Roy no lo comprendía. Por el contrario, tú asentías discretamente desde la esquina del cuarto. Eres extrañamente bueno. Un talento raro. Un desperdicio que Red Hood te tenga como mucama.

-Tome unas cuantas clases.

-¿En qué escuela?.

-Nunca fui a una; El médico de mi pueblo me enseño. Instruyéndome cada que tenía oportunidad, ayudaba en la clínica a modo de pago y aprovechaba para aprender cosas extras.

-Un esclavo del tipo, un hombre sin apego al juramento hipocrático si es que compró a una persona. Supongo que hizo algo para molestar a Red Hood y ahora está muerto y tú pasaste a ser de su propiedad; Red Hood es un crío mimado cuando se le incordia.

-Lo asesinaron, en eso tiene razón. Yo no pertenecía de ninguna manera a su gentil persona. Kelpiax era un gran hombre que nunca pedía nada, daba consultas aunque él se quedará sin comer. Trataba de ayudar a todos los que podía. Incluso poniendo dinero de su bolsillo cuando el estado le pagaba. Las medicinas escaseaban con regularidad.

-¿Kelpiax Clayton? ¿Un hombre entrado en sus treinta, con un peculiar lunar que le cubría la mitad del rostro izquierdo en forma de media luna?

-Si.

-Así que mi estúpido pupilo está muerto. No me mires así, muchacho: soy mucho mayor de lo que aparento. Bueno, todos viven como quieren. Hasta en lamento y angustia uno puede llegar a ser feliz: Lo que más le gustaba a Kelpiax era pelear en contra de las normas, tratar de ganarle a las cosas que nos rigen, era un incansable soñador y un manifestante constante de las criticas sociales: brindaba especial atención a las víctimas de la trata de blancas. Ni pensar que lo eduque para morir, para que su conocimiento se pudriera en la tierra.

-Kelpiax no está muerto, señor: Kelpiax vive dentro de mí.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? Tú estás destinado a morir. Kelpiax me suplico por apadrinarlo, le vi talento, ambición...¡Le inculque la motivación para que escalara tan alto quisiera! Y decidió desperdiciarse enseñándole a un mocoso de pueblo que jamás podrá ejercer la medicina porque ni la primaria a terminado. Vete esclavo a llorar tu sentimentalismo idóneo de memorias y almas inexistentes a alguien que las compre. E diseccionado tantos cuerpos que miedo te daría y en la vida, me he topado con un pedazo de alma: algo que realmente continué la vida de ese sujeto frío en la plancha de mi consultorio.

-Buenas noches, señor Flamel.

-Aunque supongo que Kelpiax le salvo la vida a Red Hood a través de ti; hay otra cosita que me perturba: Aghata es asquerosamente nueva, por eso es tan efectiva. Incolora e insabora, su olor se camufla con el vino: sólo una persona que haya visto morir a alguien por medio de tal artilugio, podría ser capaz de salvar la vida de Red Hood.

-Buenas noches, Nicolás Flamel.

Para ser el maestro de Kelpiax, el hombre que una vez me describiera en medio de una tarde en la que me arreglaba el brazo... Ha sido más amable de lo que imaginaba.

El mundo es ridículamente pequeño.

Harper no tarda nada en irse.

Cambio los paños húmedos y calientes de la frente de Red Hood a trapos frescos.

Red Hood se ve tan vulnerable: así, dormido y tranquilo, pareciera que es incapaz de romper algo, de edificar las conductas más malignas que el hombre es capaz de concebir.

-Ricardo.

Este idiota conoce mi nombre.

Con prontitud le tiendo la mano, sujetando la suya que me pide con esfuerzo.

La beso y termino por acomodarme a su lado.

¿Quién habrá querido asesinarte Red Hood?

Me pregunto cómo es que ha conseguido saber que me llamo Ricardo. ¿También sabrá que tengo un hermano? ¿Un gemelo? Mi alma gemela no es mi alma gemela, en realidad es un muchacho idéntico a mí, no tenemos parentesco alguno y mucho menos la misma edad: terminó siendo mi alma gemela, porque estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Él llegó a mi vida cuando aún vivía con ella y sus blondos cabellos, mi alma gemela, hijo del hombre con el que ella salía: ambos dichosos padres de dos huerfanitos, ambos con una carrera política importante, creíble y por lo demás intachable.

Ambos tan iguales, que sus perfectas caras sonrientes provocaban asco y repulsión.

Pero mi alma gemela, tan iguales que parecíamos gemelos, Usaba la misma careta que yo ponía. Mi alma gemela tan desgraciado como yo, cuando esos dos: ella y él, nos abandonaban porque no nos ocupaban: y hasta el último momento esos dos, nos sacaron provecho... Hasta que los periódicos ya no nos tomaban fotos, cuando las campañas terminaron y el dinero dejo de fluir...nos vendieron a Gucci.

Me pregunto si Red Hood lo sabe.

A lo mejor es simple coincidencia que haya dicho mi nombre.

-Nightwing. Nightwing. Levántate. Nightwing. Nightwing. Ho vamos, no puedes tener el sueño tan pesado. Nightwing.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron las uñas de Red Hood jaloneándome el cabello, tratando de despertarme para que le atendiera.

Le miro de mala gana. Sabe que odio que me toquen el cabello.

Bien, parece ser el mismo Red Hood de siempre.

-Pensaba que tenía un largo rato aun para que el príncipe se despertara por lo que tendría tiempo para dormir. No hay cena preparada, señor.

-Tan simpático como siempre, Nightwing.

-Nos diste un gran susto. Roy se puso blanco y mira para que se le noté, está difícil. Y no soy racista.

-¿Qué paso exactamente? Recuerdo que los veía peleando, te mirabas adorable: como un chihuahua guardián ladrándole a un oso, después solo desvarié y tú, y...ahora me encuentro aquí. Con una intravenosa, tenemos que puntualizar.

-Te envenenaron. Roy Harper mandó a mandar por el médico Nicolás Salomón Flamel, gracias a él estás vivo. Te estabilizo.

-¡Ese imbécil! Tengo que bañarme.

-No lo harás. La temperatura del agua solo te afiebrará: si quieres sacarte su olor o tacto, lo que sea que te de asco del galeno, pues tendrás que conformarte con una ducha rápida y helada: si no me temo que estarás en cama hasta que desistas de la idea.

-Ese hombre vende órganos, Nightwing. Se dedica a hacer cultivos. Es el único sujeto que no he podido encerrar porque lo protegen por todas partes. Nicolás se burla de todas las veces que lleve un caso contra él y no pude encontrarle culpable. Es un tirano que esconde su verdadero ser, en una fachada de galeno infantil, preocupado por la salud de medio mundo. Cuando en realidad, se dedica a arrebatar los sueños felices y las esperanzas de sus pobres víctimas: Les dice a sus familiares que hizo cuanto estuvo en sus manos y sí, no miente: hizo cuanto pudo para divertirse matándolos.

-¿Agua? Tu garganta tiene que estar muy seca.

-¿Estas escuchándome? Te digo que Flamel es la peor calaña del mundo. Harper me escuchará. Él sabe que prefería morir antes de que Nicolás me pusiera las manos encima.

-Harper no es responsable, yo le obligue a que lo llamara. Estabas muy mal. Te prefería cabreado a muerto.

-Como si te preocuparas.

-Me creas o no, lo hago. No soy de la clase de personas que alargan la vida por conveniencia y apariencias, para suavizar las relaciones públicas. No soy como tú Red Hood. Qué bueno que ya estés despierto.

-No pienso darte las gracias.

-No las esperaba.

Red Hood es un idiota.

Uno que se preocupa por él y lo único que hace es, ¡Eso!.

-Nightwing...eres mío.

Me giro violentamente a mirarlo.

Estoy seguro que lo que he escuchado ha sido un mal entendido.

El pasar por el umbral de la muerte le ha afectado, dejándole secuelas.

No hay otra explicación.

Me señaló con mi dedo índice y le arqueo una ceja. Sé que lo entiende, sería muy tonto si no lo captará.

-Así que como el buen perro chihuahua que demostraste que eres, ven a que te rasque las orejas. A ver si dejas de temblar.

-Vete al diablo, Red Hood.

-No olvides que tengo que disciplinarte, te atreviste a atacar a Harper. Está muy mal, Nightwing; Quiero una mascota de la cual pueda presumir y no lo estas logrando, tengo que asegurar que no muerdas.

-Maldito bastardo. ¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué gateé por toda la casa, que apenas te vea: bese el dobladillo de tu pantalón? ¿O tienes pensada otra cosa?

-Me apetece más que vengas hasta mi a gatas, que me beses la mano y que te asegures de que duerma...con un beso. Eres mi mascota.

-Jódete.

-No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, Nightwing: te estoy ordenando.

Termino por ceder.

Red Hood no sabe lo que me provoca hacerle caso: Por él haría cualquier cosa y mejor que no lo sepa, no quiero averiguar lo que se aprovecharía si lo supiera.

Red Hood es tan cruel.

Pero en esos ojos me pierdo.

En sus manos me derrito.

Me fundo con su voz...

Soy patético.

-Que buena mascota.

-Eres el indiviso que podría llegar a decir eso, Red Hood. Él único.

Esa frase aunque no tengas idea Red Hood, es tan verdadera como el puro carbón de la tierra.

Es tan franca que parece de risa saliendo de mi boca.

Y aunque no sepas su profundidad, te la dedico por entero.

.

.

.

.

Contra el Plagio, comienza la campaña "Robas Mis Sueños". Si Tienes una mala experiencia con el plagio, suma tu nickname, la historia que copiaron y quien lo hizo.

Soy Constelación de Salamandra o Polaris y la historia que me Robaron fue Verlos Envejecer y No somos Romeo y Julieta.

Y espero poder saber pronto de ustedes en sus comentarios. Les invito a pasar a leer mis otros trabajos y espero que esta semana sea buena para ustedes

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	9. Lo que nunca será, lo que es y Tiene

CAPITULO 9 : LO QUÉ NUNCA SERÁ, LO QUÉ ES Y TIENE QUE SER.

¿Recordar sólo hasta donde Harper iba a golpearlo? ¡Ja! Ya quisieran que fuera de ese modo.

La mente se me embotaba, dando brincos y tumbos, mareándome con vértigo bajo mis pies, por momentos pensaba que una droga inofensiva se metió a mi sistema. Muy semejante a los malos viajes de los adolescentes con la heroína.

¿Cómo soportan esta porquería más de una vez?

Alcanzó a encontrar mi respuesta antes de ver a Nightwing con un crío en brazos, alzándolo por los aires, aventándolo con esa muestra de afecto propia de los padres; Él le habla con ternura y la criatura carcajea como histérico. ¿Quién está sujetando a Nightwing? ¿Quién lo abraza? Aún más ¿Por qué le está correspondiendo?

He hipo sorprendido.

Pasmado.

Aterrado.

Y abro mis ojos; Me encuentro con Nightwing entre mis manos. Dormido y se le nota agotado.

Envenenado, me digo.

He sido envenenado.

Jak Neiper es un tarado que no cuida sus espaldas. Si la botella fue traída por Harper, en caso de que el mismo Roy Harper no estuviera inmiscuido en esto: La botella tenía que pasar por las redes de seguridad que Harley instalara ya que anticipaba esos intentos de asesinato, así que es imposible que Hazzall lo haya hecho. Outlaws siempre estaba destinada a ataques de todo tipo, y los clientes insatisfechos de los bufets que perdían contra nosotros (ya que solíamos dejarlos en la bancarrota de poder hacerlo) buscaban siempre formas brillantes de agredirnos: ellos nos odiaban.

Un odio visceral y bien fundado, pero ellos tenían que haber cotejado las pérdidas que les ocasionarían el divorcio, la infidelidad y el vivir en bienes mancomunados: No era culpa de ningún miembro de la empresa hacer bien su trabajo.

En fin; La manera más segura de pasar el escrutinio de Harley Quinzel, es que el regalo venga desde dentro.

Y Jak Neiper figuraba como el responsable.

¿Por qué?

Jak Neiper no quiere compartir su poder, Oswald Cobbleppot ha lidiado con los ataques de Jak, sorteándolos y en su mayoría gracias a Fraser Vallewida; Veo la intención de Neiper.

Oswald está por "declinar" su lugar, inmediatamente los postulados para ocuparlo son: Bruce, Selina Kyle, Fraser Vallewida, Clark Kent y yo; Aunque suene ególatra, la verdadera contienda esta en dos nombres: Kent y mi persona.

Bruce se retiraría de la contienda para cederme el lugar, a él le tiene sin cuidado dirigir Outlaws. Dice que ya no está para esos trotes: que dio todo lo que podía cuando Pennyworth mandaba y que ya le tocaba a la nueva generación tomar las riendas. Algo típico en su persona; Y en la misma línea de pensamiento se encuentra Selina, ella además de que pronto terminará su condena, no se vería bien para Outlaws que una ex convicta por corrupción liderará. Me dejaría el paso libre.; Luego el bello Vallewida actuaría sin ambición, si Oswald no le diera directamente su lugar, él no aspiraría a usarlo: Y Jak lo sabe.

Entre Kent y yo: Yo soy la opción factible para convertirme en su enemigo. No me gusta que me manden de la manera en la que Jak piensa hacerlo.

Es un imbécil.

Jak lo sabe.

Pero ya tengo una estrategia para librarme de él: Sólo espero que los Drake se apuren, a este ritmo temo que Jak haga una jugada maestra que me cueste si bien no la vida: si algo que me importe.

-Que buena mascota.

-Eres el indiviso que podría llegar a decir eso, Red Hood. Él único.

Nightwing sí que es romántico.

Gratamente sorprendido porque me obedeciera, lo retengo a mi lado. Hago que vuelva a dormir en mi regazo y que en algún punto me tarareé antes de quedarse dormido de nueva cuenta.

Marcó el número de Arthur Curry.

-Está muerto, Red Hood. Essence lo acaba de depositar en el ataúd. No nos dio nada. Incluso un soldado envidiaría su lealtad.

-¿Van a devolvérselo?.

-No. Damian Al´ghul tiene suerte de gozar de un cajón, Red Hood; Neiper lo quiere arrojar al cementerio acuático de Outlaws. Ya sabes, el que inauguro apenas subió al trono.

-Me hago responsable, Arthur. Mándaselo a sus padres. Jak Neiper no tomará represarías contra tuya.

-No puedo.

-¿Cuáles fueron las últimas palabras de Damian?.

\- "Demostrar amor no te cuesta nada", Red Hood. Eso dijo. El mocoso de alguna manera sabía que preguntarías por ellas y se empecino en darme una lista. Pero no específico para quién, sólo las dijo, antes de darme la tuya.

-¿Soltó algún nombre? El que fuera, no importa.

-No.

-¿Seguro?.

-¿Dudas de mi capacidad? ¡Vaya insulto, Red Hood! Sé hacer mi trabajo.

-Cualquier nombre serviría.

-Pues, no creo que Al´ghul lo conociera, por eso lo pase por alto...eran desvaríos: pero dijo Clark, en un tono enajenado y cálido. Esperando mansamente a que Essence lo dejara. Llamándolo apegadamente, ansiándolo: incluso creo que lo alucino, pues levanto los mancillados brazos y se desplomo. Era como si quisiera que lo cargaran. Yo no creo en las coincidencias Red Hood, pero si es Clark Kent el que nombró Al´ghul, me cuesta imaginar al hombre encariñado con alguien que no sea Luthor.

-Al´ghul no tenía forma de conocer a Kent, así que sácalo de la mente. De seguro es un Clark diferente. Suelta lo que Al´ghul dijo.

\- "Termínala antes de que el silencio se lleve tu corazón." "En Do" "Intocable" por eso digo que desvariaba.

-Damian Al´ghul era un pequeño niño, Arthur. Un diminuto infante ciego que se echó encima y sin miedo a Essence y a mí, que no gritó cuando Bruce lo sustrajo de su escuela, que se mantuvo impávido incluso frente a Neiper y a la mitad de la balacera que enfrentamos cuando Fraser lo trasportaba para mi departamento y que se ha ganado tu admiración. ¿Aun con todo eso, piensas dejarlo pudrirse en el agua?.

-Tienes labia, Red Hood.

-Sólo estoy diciendo una verdad, Arthur. Espero que me apoyes. Te digo que no tendrás problemas con Neiper. Esos me los agencio por entero.

-No te lo tomes a mal, Red Hood: pero desde que tienes a la mascota te has vuelto blando. A lo mejor no tenga nada que ver y sea simple imaginación mía, pero...

-Si sabes que te lo estas figurando, guárdate tus comentarios.

-¿Pongo algo en el remitente?.

-Dile a su Aba que lamento no haberlo podido cuidar. Que hice cuanto podía sin faltar a ninguna parte. Que cumplí con lo que me encargó.

-La Linterna y El Demonio van a estar molestos.

-Es problema de Jak Neiper. E indirectamente de nosotros.

-Hall Jordan va a armar una cacería.

-Así que veo mejor que Jordan nos considere menos culpables. Nos vemos Curry. Y gracias por el favor.

Cuelgo inmediatamente.

No le diré a Nightwing que Damian está muerto.

No tiene por qué enterarse.

Me impresiona querer dormir a su lado, abrazándolo... Oliendo sus cabellos.

¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiré negándome lo que lo quiero?.

Suavemente besó su hombro.

Lo aprieto contra mí.

Es impresionante lo que hace la compañía de otra persona, el calor de una.

Jamás había dormido al lado de una mujer sin poseerla, no creía que realmente su presencia fuera un bálsamo. Ninguna mujer paso más de una noche entera en mi lecho de la manera en la que Nightwing me significaba.

Curioso que fuera un hombre el primero en conseguirlo.

Verlo con el ceño relajado, enteramente laxo y moviéndose de vez en cuando por lo que fuera que soñara, incluso haciendo un gracioso sonidito con la garganta cada tiempo: se me antojaba divino, diferente: No es como si pudiera hacer lo mismo todas las noches y por siempre, pero si qué al menos contemplarlo y admirarlo en su estado más puro cinco minutos cada que me sintiera perder en este podrido mundo, que tanto insisto en corromper, me apetecía más de lo que admitiría.

Era como si el abrazar a Nightwing me devolviera un tanto de paz, como si saneara lo que tanto insistía en dañar.

Silenciosamente le preguntaba si había sido correcto nacer, aferrándome a él como no pude sujetar al tesoro más grande que tuve: Nightwing era la reconciliación con el pasado.

Mejor me duermo.

Nightwing jamás en la vida podrá corresponderme.

.

.

.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el incidente con el Agatha.

Por primera vez estamos en una reunión extra muro del bufet. Únicamente necesito que ellos me apoyen en su totalidad.

-Outlaws está comenzando a tener muy mala fama; El mercado negro que maneja Titán a sonado con la absurda historia de que los miembros de Outlaws se aparecen por sus lares y se encargan de romper los acuerdos.

El que se ha dignado a romper el silencio es Ephraim Hood. Sus rubios cabellos a la usanza aristocrática, de forma tan vieja y elegante, cae sobre sus hombros anchos, ocultando lo salvaje que es, en una facha de propiedad que engaña a cualquiera.

Uno de los pocos que realmente saben que pasa con Outlaws.

A diferencia de Harley Quinzel o Roy Harper, incluso de Korian que ignoran en mayor medida las cosas debajo del tapete.

Y es que a ellos no podría meterlos en esta guerra tan injusta.

No quisiera conducirlos a la muerte.

No por el momento.

-No solamente eso, Red Hood: El Ángel está indignado porque al parecer deseaba tener un enfrentamiento con la Serpiente este año y Neiper no lo dejo, todo por ir de boca floja con Titán...favoreciéndolo.

-Y esas cosas ¿Nos importan, Aidi Red? Claro que no, hay que sacarles provecho. Neiper ya no puede seguir arriba.

Aidi Red rejunta sus pobladas cejas en una línea asombrada y poco agraciada.

Es el típico libanés, un líder guerrillero que arribo a la bendita civilización cuando los conflictos en Sierra Leona ya no le proporcionaban dinero.

Ni modo.

Aidi vino a este continente buscando fortuna y la encontró: Jak Neiper se fijó en él, en su estrategia en la guerra para burlarse de Jordan y La Corte, para lograr atacarlos debajo de sus narices y que se dieran cuenta ya hasta que la bomba les explotaba.

-Has sido tú el que ha hecho correr los rumores, Red Hood. Has ventilado incluso algunas cosas ciertas y manipulado otras tantas para que comiencen a ver a Neiper como el enemigo. Así podrás darle el golpe con mayor facilidad. Inteligente, típico tuyo, Red Hood. ¿Pero te has fijado ya que Neiper ha hecho lo mismo contigo?.

Ese es Kaoru Akise.

Un medio japonés por parte de su madre, creo.

Una diva delicada que gusta de jugar al gato y al ratón.

Nuestros invitados se retuercen nerviosos por la malsana risita enferma de Akise, que se desploma histéricamente al ver que Ephraim ha hecho un mohín sin importancia ante sus observaciones.

-Ríete lo que quieras, Hood, pero fíjate detenidamente; Neiper a dispuesto el tablero para que la mitad de Outlaws que no simpatiza con Red Hood le dé la espalda y la otra mitad que ama a Red Hood, le defienda: los fósiles que vagan aun en las oficinas ni siquiera tomaran partido. Por eso, Red Hood, nos ha llamado a riesgo de que Neiper se entere.

-Bien, todos sabemos que Neiper está procediendo de manera fascista ¿Verdad? Que, no le interesa Outlaws en sí, sino algo que no vemos.

-Déjate de tonterías, Aidi.

-¡No me calles, Kaoru!.

-Ignoremos a estos dos que se meterán en una pelea sin sentido los próximos diez minutos. Red Hood, ¿Alguna razón para que trajeras a Valeska Dalton?.

La reunión se termina con la misma rapidez con la que dio inicio. Unos momentos de más o menos para terminar de finiquitar los detalles y todos estaremos felices comiendo pavo para año nuevo... Si es que todo me sale a puntillas.

Observo el calendario...tengo que admitir que nunca contaba los días, hacerlo es una forma triste de llevar una cuenta regresiva para tu muerte. Cada número tachado significa un numero menos en la vida y milagrosamente, me halló contando los anocheceres para devolver a Nightwing.

Paradójicamente, son los soles que lo he tenido.

Es la cuenta regresiva para perderlo.

Quiero decirle que se calle.

Lleva practicando la misma sonata desde hace una hora.

Pese a que ha mejorado, me harta.

Transcurre otra hora y continuo verificando los papeles de un caso de divorcio. Sigo diciendo que casarse por vienes mancomunados es un incordio.

¿Para que lo hacen, si luego están lloriqueando porque lo justo, no les parece justo?.

¡Ah, sí!.

Por el patético sentimiento de ser uno, de compartir la vida en la felicidad, en la desdicha, en la salud y enfermedad... Y todo el rollo que el sacerdote les dice.

Las personas se hacen sentir especiales, al creer que forman parte del otro individuo: la llaman amor, pareja, compañero y hasta la ridiculez de decir que es su "complemento".

¡Tonterías!

Lo que existe, es la facilidad que la otra persona tiene para que no te molesten sus actitudes o comportamientos.

Ahora que lo pienso, Nightwing me molesta mucho.

¡Hasta que paró!.

De inmediato hago sonar una campana que compré hace un pequeño tiempo, especialmente para molestar a Nightwing. Cada que tengo ganas de algo, la hago tintinear y Nightwing, va a buscarlo.

-¿Sabes que estamos en el siglo veintiuno, Red Hood?.

-Pensé en comprar un silbato, pero no creo que mi perro chihuahua pudiera escucharlo. La campana es mejor.

-Madura, Red Hood.

-Cuatro autos, dos casas: una en la playa al otro lado del país y una aquí, en el centro de la ciudad, dos negocios rentables, cinco perros, dos hijos, los muebles en total dan un número par para repartir, incluso la fortuna que hicieron se divide perfectamente que siquiera quedan centavos.

-No le veo ningún problema, al menos claro, que quieras partir al perro por la mitad. Pero eso sería maltrato animal, Red Hood.

-No están aceptando la división. Mi cliente está peleando a sus dos hijos.

-¿De cuándo acá los hijos son un objeto? Si ya tienen la edad suficiente, pueden decidir con quién quedarse, pero si es menor: obligatoriamente tiene que estar con la madre a menos que se demuestre la incompetencia de la fémina para hacerse cargo de sí misma y por consiguiente de cualquier criatura.

-¿Ahora eres abogado?.

-Se llama: sentido común, Red Hood.

-La mujer cederá la custodia, si mi cliente le da los dos autos y un treinta por ciento más de la fortuna.

-Chica lista.

-¿Qué harías, Nightwing?.

-Francamente: No soy abogado, Red Hood. Pero no aceptaría el trato. Sabes perfectamente que la patria potestad puede ser peleada, será muy traumático para los niños pero de esa forma, tu cliente no pierde nada de lo que le corresponde.

-No quiero que dos niños de ocho y diez, pasen por el trauma de ver a sus padres destazarse en una corte. Y comiencen a sufrir síndrome de aleneación parietal.

-Pues entonces aconséjale a tu cliente que pague.

-Él no quiere.

-Entonces haz lo que él quiere y no pienses en los niños. Después de todo... Tienes el coraje que se necesita para ello.

-¡No me vengas con reclamos!.

-No estoy reclamándote nada. Si sientes culpa es porque la tienes. Tú eres quién se juzga. A mí no me eches la culpa de tu cargada conciencia.

No pude contestarte.

Nightwing no necesito escuchar ninguna respuesta.

Se marchó después de eso a seguir practicando en el piano.

¡Su maldita nota infernal, me tiene harto!.

Él se encierra y yo hago lo mismo.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero siento que no he visto a Nightwing en mucho rato.

Me apresuro a contestar el teléfono; Por la hora, sé que Bruce es el que tiene el valor para llamarme.

-Está libre.

Dejo caer el celular y como me he quedado de piedra, Bruce ni se molesta en gritar insistentemente por la bocina, solamente cuelga. Sabe de antemano que me he quedado sin voz.

Necesito un trago.

Agito con violencia la campana.

Milagrosamente Nightwing ha notado un consumo desmedido (según él) por el alcohol, y para evitarme una cirrosis: Nightwing oculto las botellas y no me he molestado por encontrarlas. La forma más sencilla de conseguir mi trago, es llamándolo.

No dejo de hacer sonar la campana hasta que Nightwing aparece, frustrado, enojado, soltándome una sarta de majaderías en Romaní.

Lo abrace con fuerza, arrojándonos al suelo: quitándole los zapatos con estruendo por la sorpresa de la caída.

Nightwing se queda quieto.

No lo culpo por parecer granito.

Simplemente quiero aferrarme a él, abrazarlo tan fuerte hasta romperle los huesos y de paso, fracturarme los míos.

¡Selina, regresa!.

¡Selina está libre!.

¿Cómo se me olvido que Bruce fue por ella? ¿Qué su ausencia en el bufet se ha debido a que arribo un avión para ir a buscarla?.

¿En qué fecha estamos?.

¡Por estar enfrascado en los crepúsculos que me quedaban con Nightwing, no hice caso del alba que Selina seria liberada!.

Nightwing me hizo olvidar por momentos a Selina.

Eso no es bueno.

Eso significa que Nightwing es muy importante, que el puede ser lo que considero mi talón de Aquiles.

A llegado alguien que me ha hecho olvidar a Selina.

Llegó el hombre al que tampoco puedo querer, porqué sé de antemano que Slade lo ha mandado a buscar algo en mi empresa y que tal orden, la soltó justo antes de entregármelo con la moña incluida; Y que el de alguna manera, ha logrado encontrar la forma de darle a Wilson lo que quiere, sin romper ninguno de los puntos que le he dejado claros.

Estoy seguro de ello, aunque no tenga pruebas.

Si yo mismo me puse en su trampa, es de sabios aceptarla.

Sí, Nightwing llego para volverme loco.

Pero así son las cosas.

Aun me pregunto cómo serían las piezas si no hubiese conocido a Nightwing. Por momentos imagino que no tendría que enfrentarme a Neiper antes de tiempo, qué seguiría sin preocuparme por terminar las cosas cuanto antes para poder verle la cara frustrada que pone cada que tiene que darme de comer.

Sí, porque finiquito el papeleo teniendo como recompensa, una comida con él.

-¿Red Hood?.

-Quédate quieto. No digas nada. No arruines el momento, como siempre haces.

-Llora.

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué clase de estúpido sentimental me has tomado? Te estoy diciendo que guardes silencio. No voy a llorar en frente de nadie. Soy..

-Eres Red Hood. Lo sé. Te estoy diciendo las cosas porqué sé que eres Red Hood. De lo contrario, ya te hubiera arrojado fuera de mi regazo. Te has acurrucado sin darte cuenta.

No lo contradigo.

Por el contrario, rebusco con mi cara el calor de la comodidad que desprenden sus muslos. O el olor que me embriaga, invitándome a relajarme.

No voy a sollozar sobre él.

Jamás lloraría con él, no de nuevo.

Una vez ha sido suficiente.

Porque Nightwing no tiene que ver esa parte miserable de mi persona.

Esa parte mía que creía muerta, pues me encargue de meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja, para después volver ceniza cada una de sus partículas para olvidarlas. Allí, escondidas y resguardadas: incluso concadenadas muy lejos de mí.

Pues tenía miedo de que pudieran brillar bajo tierra.

Y mi miedo, se ha vuelto realidad.

El fantasma que enterré con Selina, vuelve con Selina pero viene de la mano de Nightwing.

El candado se lo llevo la valiente Selina, pero la llave, la llave: la tiene Nightwing.

Tenía que haberme desecho de Nightwing. Sin la llave, no importa que tan expuesto este el candado. Nadie puede abrirlo para mirar en el interior del cofre.

No la boté.

No tengo derecho a quejarme ahora.

Me gustaría que fuera así.

Detesto cuando uno quiere deshilachar los hechos pasados para no tener que lidiar con las consecuencias. Eso es muestra de lo débil que uno es.

-Ya deja de practicar. Es cansado escucharte todo el tiempo.

-Hasta que lo logre. Por alguna razón hay una parte que no me sale. Y la sonata tiene que ser perfecta.

Bueno, definitivamente Nightwing continuara tocando esa infernal sonata.

Compraré unos tapones para los oídos.

-Red Hood, tengo que hacer unas compras. Prometo que traeré algo para hacer una cena especial.

-¿Y cómo tú sabes que hoy es singular?.

-Por tu rostro. Estas inmensamente feliz. Y asquerosamente confundido. Tienes lo que quieres justo en enfrente de ti, me arriesgo a decir que ya lo tienes en las manos: Pero, creo que es tan bueno que no lo sientes real, pareciera que éste se te fuera a ir en cualquier momento. Entonces, me haces pensar qué lo que sea qué te tenga tan feliz, es algo que jamás te faltó... Algo que te hace tener una ilusiones inmensas porqué siempre has podido confiar en ello.

-Siempre estuvo allí para mí. Y cierto, jamás me faltó. Le tenía conmigo, nunca me mintió, me sentía seguro en sus brazos, siempre honesta, franca,... Perfecta. Con su sonrisa perpleja en el tiempo, tatuada a la eternidad... Pintada para mí. Y la hice llorar. No llevo la cuenta de sus lágrimas, pero a medio de las penumbras, refugiada en acero y roca: sé que me ha sufrido, qué me a llorado. Así era su figura, en vestidos de gasa mal cortada y sangre mal curada.

-Con qué una mujer. Vaya dichosa.

-No te burles, Nightwing.

-No lo hago. Digo la verdad. Dichosa ella, que te preocupas. Privilegiada ella, que la tomas en cuenta. Favorecida ella, que no le olvidas. Fausta ella, qué por ella: pierdes el sueño y la calma. ¿Cuántas mujeres podrían jactarse de que las honres tan fervientemente?.

-Ella es una dama inexistente, Nightwing. Mujeres así, ya no hay. Un cuadro de ilusiones.

-Sí, sí. Lo que digas.

-¡Nightwing!.

-¿La besaste?.

-Cada noche, cada instante. Cada segundo que pude pasar a su lado. Esa sensación prohibida para mí, por eso era tan preciada y el tiempo en su compañía, tan divino.

-¿La amaste?.

-Te mentiría si te digo que no le sigo amando. Figura tan lejana, tan pura... Tan hermosa y tierna, siempre comprensiva. Entidad tan entregada y le hice sufrir.

-¿Vas a tomarla?.

-No. No podemos estar juntos: son demasiadas cosas las que nos separan. El tiempo mismo.

-Que romántico.

-¿Celoso? ¿Resentido por qué pueda tener algo así y tú no? Qué por ser una simple mascota, nadie pueda quererte ¿Verdad? Qué sólo se té use. Así son las cosas. Naciste para ser nadie. Eres un impuro más. Me das asco.

-¿Sabes que es lo maravilloso, Red Hood? Qué por esa a la que tanto amas, no podrás querer a nadie; Y si lo haces, su fantasma te perseguirá toda la vida, porqué le anhelas demasiado, porque tus sueños de realización se vieron obstruidos por los obstáculos entre ustedes. Jamás amarás, por qué no la tuviste realmente. Porqué ella, tan agraciada...tan perfecta...tan honesta: no existe. Ella es una ilusión, tú espejismo. Porque ella no fue tuya, para que digas que la amas a tal grado. Pero tienes razón: Tú amor es después de todo, el más puro que pueda existir. No está mancillado por la realidad, por el dolor de las discusiones, ni tampoco por los enojos de las discrepancias entre ideales...está sano y elevado al cielo por lo platónico de su régimen. Es un amor hermoso.

-Le amó. Pero sé que no puedo tenerle, el saberlo no me ha impedido ver a otras mujeres, Nightwing. Soy consciente y no me dejo de las fantasías que el tiempo olvida.

-No lo dudo. Korian Stirefire está allí, para ti. Siempre que la necesites. ¿Qué mejor prueba quieres? Otras tantas igual de atentas a ti, te lo apuesto. Pero no es justo, ni para Korian, ni para ellas. ¿Cuál es el chiste de entregarte todo, si sólo puedes ver a esa mujer?. ¿Cuál es la gracia de tratar de amar a alguna mujer, si amas a aquella dama?. Ése es un juego del que nadie gana.

-Nightwing. No vivo en el pasado, como estas sugiriendo. No me aferro a lo que no pudo ser. Tampoco...

-Le amas. Eso dices, no veo porque tuviera que relacionarlo con un trauma. Le amas justamente, e irónicamente: Porqué su amor jamás pudo ser consumado. Porqué siempre fue un ideal. Porque su dolor, no fue causado por ninguno de los dos: fueron ajenos, viles, personas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que interrumpir lo que para ellos no era bueno. Sólo eso podría hacerlos entrometerse.

-Hablas de más.

-Disculpa si lo hago. Con la miseria que me has contado, Red Hood, tengo suerte de no haberte ofendido. Y de decir las cosas medianamente bien. Ahora, déjame ir de compras.

-¿Para qué?.

-Ya lo dije. Tengo que cocinar algo muy especial. Ella es razón de festejar. Red Hood, vas a ser sumamente infeliz sino puedes asimilarla cerca o lejos de ti. Y desde ya te digo, qué si fracasas en tu vida romántica, no será culpa de ninguna de ellas, sino tuya: Porque eres demasiado cínico, pendenciero, buscapleitos, obsesivo con el trabajo, desconfiado, misógino, machista, desdeñoso, convenenciero, clasista, herético, impositivo, misterioso, mentiroso, peligroso, ermitaño, gruñón, mandón, tacaño, calculador, dictador, exigente y por sobre las demás cosas, ocultas todo lo que sientes.

-Respira. Incluso para decir todos los defectos de las personas, tienes que inspirar. Has una pausa entre mis atributos, Nightwing.

-Leal, amoroso, tierno, protector, amable, pasivo, inteligente, astuto... Chst, se me acabaron los elogios.

-Gracioso.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que le conoces?.

-Diez años.

-¿Y no logras tener una sola relación estable, aparte de la que tienes con Korian Stirefire?.

-Ya te dije que he tenido muchas.

-Entonces el problema no son las mujeres: eres tú. Tú las arrinconas a lo que sea. Yo lo he vivido contigo, Red Hood. Y no soy más que tu mascota en renta, no quiero imaginarme la vida de esas miserables: ¿A qué horrores has de someterlas?... De seguro con lo ocupado que andas en el trabajo, las has de arrojar a la soledad de una cama vacía o de la mesa abandonada, quizás si las ves está bien y sino: tampoco es un problema. De seguro que ellas se te entregan, que hacen locuras por ti y tú, en tu perfección indiferente, no ves sus esfuerzos: ya que estas muy ocupado en ver únicamente los esfuerzos de Ella. Créeme Red Hood, pocas podrían aguantarte.

-Estás hablando de más.

-Cierto, cierto, no estoy diciendo nada que no sepas ya. Bueno, yo me voy.

Tiene razón.

No tanta como pretende, pero lo suficiente para que me haga escocer los ojos.

Si él me ve así de cruel, no hay nada que pueda hacerlo cambiar de opinión: no cuando lo trato como un perro, no cuando lo llamé impuro.

Estoy seguro que mi rostro reflejaba asco.

Y es que, usualmente puedo controlar las expresiones faciales, pero estando con Nightwing: todo el autocontrol del que tanto me ufano, se pierde, termina hecho añicos y debajo de la alfombra para brillar por su ausencia.

Tan típico de Nightwing celebrar una cosa como tal.

No amó a Selina de esa manera, creo.

Pero tampoco amó al Nightwing que se va tarareando como loco, sino al Nightwing que se murió aquel día.

MENTIRA.

Adoró a Nightwing.

Amó a Nightwing.

No tiene nada de malo admitirlo.

Lo difícil será que este hombre me acepté.

Porque aunque lo haga, sé que mi corazón estará eternamente en duda. Temiéndole a cada uno de sus gestos. Pensando que finge. Imaginando que hace las cosas para conseguir su libertad, para tener lo que quiera.

Lo que sea que el deseé ó en todo caso, los empeños de Wilson.

No sé si estoy listo para ponerme la soga al cuello; ¿Pero no lo hice cuando se lo gané a Wilson? Incluso me aseguré la trampa. ¿No estaba preparado para sus espinas mucho antes de llegar a este punto?.

Claro que sí.

Si ya bebí del veneno, habrá que terminar de recolectarlo.

¿No ha sido así siempre?.

Ellas, las pasiones (llámeseles hombre o mujer) ufanas con sus polvos perfectos en sus inmaculadas mejillas rosadas o barbas bien recortadas, envueltas en telas de seda y algodón de Nilo ó envueltos en un traje, sonriendo con su labial pasión o inocente mueca ladina, desviviéndose en halagos antes de pedir cientos de favores...¿No ha sido siempre así? ¿Ellas pasiones altaneras y místicas, mintiendo con su usual magia, ocultando la verdad tras el biombo antes de saltar a la boca y callar las cuestiones?.

Sí.

Justo así.

Pero así son las cosas.

Nada en mi vida será sencillo.

Tampoco él.

¿Pero cuando he querido que las cosas sean fáciles?

.

.

.

.

Bueno, espero que esto siga siendo de su agrado.

Besos y hasta la próxima.


	10. El Do perdido

CAPITULO 10: EL DO PERDIDO.

Ajá.

Y yo voy a andar creyendo eso de que no es una ilusión la que Red Hood idolatra.

Me pregunto cómo será ella.

¿Será de talle delgado? ¿Alta? ¿Tendrá una voz de petirrojo? ¿Será tan paciente realmente? ¿Tan bella? ¿Qué color de ojos poseerá? ¿Tan lista? ¿Tan noble?.

Por la forma en la que Red Hood me la describió, parecía que hablábamos de la reencarnación de buda.

Bueno, allá Red Hood y sus cosas.

Sólo puedo entender su amor, si ella lo ha levantado del suelo, si es que le escuchó cuando el miedo le invadía, o le abrazó en medio de la lluvia; A lo mejor estoy exagerando. Si Red Hood la ama, es porqué ella le dio justo lo que Red Hood buscaba afanosamente.

Tuvo que darle libertad.

Brindarle paz.

Servirle una confianza cimentada en mil y un afectos, ó, en un simple gesto.

Ofrecerle amarlo y hacer notar la veracidad del sentimiento hasta que Red Hood lo sintiera real.

Sea cual sea el concepto que Red Hood tenga sobre esta última; No me imaginó a Red Hood debatiendo sobre amores.

Mejor dejo de pensar en ello.

Red Hood se le veía feliz.

Eso basta.

Si Red Hood sonríe, está bien.

Si tengo la oportunidad de conocerla antes de irme, soy tan capaz de dejarlos encerrados en alguna de las piezas del departamento y arrojar la llave por la ventana, y no hablarle a ningún cerrajero hasta el día siguiente, cuando me baste saber que han tenido el tiempo suficiente para sepultar sus miedos y puedan recobrar el norte de su barca.

Y no me importará si Red Hood se enoja tanto que me deja durmiendo en el balcón.

Es tan capaz.

¡Nah!

Un festín.

Tengo que elaborar un festín, me recuerdo con desasosiego.

Tengo que elaborar algo que termine de convencer a Red Hood de mis artes culinarias.

¿Me pregunto porque consideran el salmón ahumado como un manjar?.

Es tan simple su preparación y a la vez tan meticulosa, pero no me parece la gran cosa. Lo único verdaderamente difícil de conseguir, es el barril de roble adecuado.

¡Lo tengo!.

Una cena de tres tiempos.

Sencilla.

De esa manera, Red Hood podrá retirarse temprano si tiene trabajo que hacer.

Tampoco le sentara pesado a su estómago.

Podrá conciliar el sueño rápido y... Alejarse.

¡Wooau! Olvidaba lo grande que es la avenida de mercaderes. Se extiende incluso por el lago...mmm, eso es nuevo.

Espero que ninguno de mis ingredientes se encuentren en medio de esas aguas. No tengo ganas de subirme a ninguna lancha para comprar al estilo siciliano o a la usanza de Brujas. Sin duda los arquitectos copiaron esta forma de la barroca arquitectura.

Mi canasta pronto se encuentra atiborrada de pescado e hiervas, de especias y de dulces...pero, me sigue faltando las hojas moradas.

Desvió la mirada al lago.

Sigo sin convencerme.

Tiene que haber algún puesto en tierra firme que venda esa dichosa lechuga a un precio razonable. En los pasados comercios, tan sólo existió una señora que ofrecía unas desgraciadas hojas carcomidas por los bichejos a un valor absurdo.

Tendré que subir.

Después de hacer un circo para poder arribar a una de las tantas lanchas en renta y de colgarme de los hombros del resto de los pasajeros para no caerme, asegurándome de disculparme después con las convenientes parejas de turno, claro está: logré acomodarme en una de las esquinas, bien apartado de cualquiera.

Los comerciantes no tardaron en acercarse para mostrar su mercancía: tengo que admitir que muchas de las pañoletas que me mostraban, me encantaban y que estuve muy tentado a comprarme una especialmente bonita, con detalles míticos... Pero, Red Hood no se encontraba presente para que me dijera si podía hacer un gasto como ese.

Con pesar, la regrese.

Sentí el peso de ser el chihuahua de Red Hood, de ser la mascota de Wilson... Ya ni con Gucci me sentía tan inhumano.

Cierto que Gucci no era el mejor, pero no tenía que depender de él más que para el trabajo, pues llevando la cuenta del licor y las atenciones médicas a sus chicas: pagaba mi vida, mis gastos y caprichos.

-Ten. Un regalo.

La tela se resbalo en mis piernas y me espante.

Odio ese tipo de gestos.

Suenan Principescos, anhelados y esperados: ¿Qué mujer o hombre no sueña con ser la figura de un amor a primera vista?... Claro, si esté existiera fuera de las novelas.

-No te gires, Gemelo.

Asombrado.

¡Esa voz!, me gritó mi mente casi ocasionándome una jaqueca por la fuerza.

Mis manos temblaban de lo impávido que me hallaba.

Su tesitura un tanto grave para embotar los sentidos, gruesa para no dejar perder su origen, dulce para acunarte en las noches y despertarte con ahínco, cada que cerrabas los ojos porqué el sol era tan malo que te golpeaba directo al rostro... ¡Es mi Alma!.

¡Él está aquí!.

Quiero verlo.

Pero sus manos sujetándome por los hombros me impiden virarme. Me sostiene tiernamente. Asegurándose que no le veré.

Siento la barca balancearse por el repentino peso de mi Alma y al dueño quejarse por que no le ha pagado el precio de su estadía.

Sigue ocultándose de mi pese a buscar el sitio perfecto para no volcarnos.

-Él paga por mí.

-¡EEE!

-Tranquilo, Gemelo, te dejaré mi cuota. Nunca me ha gustado que te encargues de mí.

-Mi Alma.

-El pañuelo considéralo un obsequio por estos años. Me alegra verte.

-Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Por qué no me dejas mirarte?.

-Encontrarte fue un golpe de suerte. No esperaba que anduvieras echa toda una ama de casa.

-Ya sé. Esperabas que anduviera tras las faldas de Wilson con un collar de perro.

-Sí, para serte franco: esperaba justo eso. Te ves bien, Gemelo. Sano. Vivo. Con fuerza. Cuando Wilson te llevo, creí que... Bueno, terminarías como, ya sabes. Me has quitado un peso de encima.

-Wilson no es de los que les gusta marcar innecesariamente. ¿Y tú? Supe que Gucci está muerto. ¿Qué has hecho?.

-Me fui. No estabas allí, nada me ataba a esas frías tierras. El pueblo fue rápidamente ocupado por otros de la misma calaña que Gucci. No queda nada de nosotros ni para nosotros. Eso es bueno. Sin raíces, no hay sitio al cual extrañar. Sin orígenes, se puede apostar a un todo sin miedo a la pérdida. Y eso es lo que he hecho. Jugarme cada una de las oportunidades sin preocuparme por las represarías, también intento no hacerme de nada conforme pasa el tiempo.

-¡Y menudo hombre estarás echo en unos años más!. Mi Alma, escucharte hablar así es triste: Recuerdo las veces que nos pasábamos hablando sobre las cosas que haríamos apenas nos largáramos de Atenas, charlábamos acerca de todo cuanto nos haríamos sus dueños después de ellos: Tú siempre decías que lo primero en tus manos...

-Serias tú, mi Gemelo.

-Tus manos siempre han sido cálidas y las extrañaba tanto. Pero no, decías que tendrías una bonita casa, pequeña y acogedora, con masetas de flores caprichosas por todas partes, subiendo por la escalera de caracol y perfumando las ventanas; Decías qué siempre habría comida en la alacena y que el frigorífico jamás estaría vació, qué cualquiera podría entrar a la cocina y tomar lo que quisiese hasta saciarse, ya fuera comida o postres: Incluso aclaraste que pondrías un letrero en la puerta, diciendo que el agua no se negaba. Y...

-Y te llevaron de mi lado. Y azotaron todo lo que conocíamos. Nos arrebataron la única tabla que teníamos para aferrarnos en ese mar. Antes de Gucci, soñaba con poder estar los dos lejos de los reporteros y alejados de su paternal falsedad...pensaba, que en cuanto dejáramos de ser los experimentos útiles para sus campañas políticas, podríamos irnos: disfrutar, aunque fuera mendigando y durmiendo en las alcantarillas, hasta que hubiésemos encontrado un trabajo, un cuarto...y que podríamos ser felices.

-Mi Alma...

-No, Gemelo, no: Durante todo el tiempo que Gucci nos retuvo, que nos ocultó al mundo, obligándonos a trabajar, obligándonos a sobornar, a enterrar a sus muertos porque prefería perder su mercancía en una noche por un buen precio, en vez de conservar la vida de lo que para él era un objeto... Alimentándonos con falsas esperanzas, porque no podíamos vivir en tanta oscuridad sin un poco de luz: ¡Sus esperanzas era las migajas de las noches libres de castigos! ¡Y sabes tanto como yo, lo que duele tener esperanza: cuando te estas desangrando a la mitad de una cuenta de licor!.

-Justo por eso.

-Mi Gemelo, ¿Y después de Gucci? ¿Qué fue lo que quedó? Tú que fuiste amable... ¡Mírate en lo que te has convertido! Después de Gucci, no hay nada. Todo lo que deseábamos, nos lo arrebataron. Todo cuanto tuvimos, nos lo arrancaron de las manos: llevándose con ellos pedazos de nosotros. No, gemelo, no: dime ¿Por qué quisiera pasar de nuevo por el dolor de partirme en mil trizas?.

-Por eso digo que es triste escucharte hablar ahora. Mi Alma estás trizada, cortada... Mutilada en tal forma que no puedes guardar ya nada. Recordar tus luminosos ojos, y verte envuelto en mis ropas: es la única manera en la que te puedo tener. Tú mismo admites, que en lo que te has trasformado me haría llorar. Sólo, es lo que digo: es lamentable escucharte. Pensándolo bien, justo ahora: te veo.

-¿Sabes? De lejos, parecemos dos amorosos hermanos. Conmigo susurrándote al oído, sujetándote como no pude hacerlo, así tan juntos, simulamos a unos incestuosos.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Alma, que graciosas suenan esas palabras. Tenemos un parecido curioso. Verte es verme.

-¡Ven conmigo! Te cuidaré. Como cuando niños. Te abrazaré, anda, hasta te daré un guardarropas nuevo y prometo no usarlo. Ya a mi cuerpo no le quedan tus líneas ceñidas. Nunca de nuevo vestirnos de mujer, nunca.

-¿A dónde, mi Alma? Soy la mascota de Slade Wilson. ¿Crees que no me busqué? La verdad no lo hará, pero eso sólo será hasta después de que tenga a Red Hood.

-¿Todavía están con eso? ¡¿Pero que tiene ese hombre?! Sí, recuerdo que es un cubo de cinismo y de sarcasmo, que es un idiota de nariz respingada muy hiriente, sumamente apuesto con su taimado aire de superioridad...que solía mirarnos mucho cada que íbamos a cuidarle. Red Hood no es la gran cosa, Gemelo. Es...simpático a lo mucho. ¡Ricardo, él siquiera nos pudo diferenciar! No sabe quién es el hombre de la actuación y quién es el hombre de la sinceridad.

-Lo sé.

-¡No puedes estar enamorado!.

-No lo estoy.

-Eso espero, el dilema seria si ése sintiese algo y por quién sería...¿Red Hood?..Espera, ¡¿No me digas que...?!.

-¿Ahora mismo soy su mascota? Sí, sí te digo. Slade Wilson le dejó rentarme. Claro, con un propósito definido. Al que ignoraré.

-¿Qué intenciones las tuyas en verte envuelto en problemas? ¡Siempre has sido así! Desde que decidiste prestarle atención a los alegatos de Kelpiax. ¡Desde que las presas de Gucci te daban lástima y las enterrabas! Tu gusto por los problemas, sobrepasan la prudencia.

-Jajajajaja ¡Alma mía, qué te has vuelto un histérico!. Jajajajaja.

-No quiero perderte de nuevo.

-Pues para no desearlo, no me has dejado verte: eso quiere decir que no vas enserio. Que tu oferta de huida no es trascendente, que tienes planes en los que no estoy incluido y peor aún, que me abandonarás y nunca te veré.

-Me descubriste.

-No tienes el valor de verme a la cara. ¡Vaya cobarde!.

-Espero que el presente compre el perdón.

-No. Pero es un buen recuerdo. ¿Te inmolarás? ¡¿Pero qué pregunta hago?! ¡Por supuesto que lo harás! El camino que has elegido, te llevará a un sitio de vació.

-No llores, Gemelo. Me rompes el corazón.

-Prometo no verte.

-Tampoco dejaré que me abrases, ni me beses, ni me bendigas, mucho menos dejaré que me digas adiós. Mi Gemelo, no tengo la fuerza para verte llorar, no otra vez. Ya no más. Los hados me escucharon y dejaron que te viera antes de irme. Pero hasta ahí. Porque soy débil es que no me ha bastado verte de lejos, conformarme con tus maromas y excentricidades, con tu halo de inocencia al renegar de los precios. Pero fue tu entera tristeza al ver el pañuelo, el que me ha calado y enfriado, lo que me animó a estar a tu lado ha sido que tú mismo te estas dejando morir. Me sermoneas, me juzgas, pero vas por donde mismo, Gemelo. Soy tu hermano. Déjame estar así por última vez: sé que la próxima vez, te lloraré en tu ataúd.

Yo no te necesito mi Alma, eres tú quien no puede soltarme con la frialdad que quieres. Supongo que ha sido más difícil para ti enfrentar nuestra separación, ya que siempre juntos estuvimos, siempre arrinconados...supongo, que puedo darte un obsequio.

Tus manos son más grandes, a duras penas se nota. Siento que no eres tan alto. A lo mucho me has de sacar media cabeza.

Creciste en este tiempo.

Mi alma gemela, suspiró enternecido, tan sólo diciéndote "Mi Alma" en la mente.

Y siento el mismo vació que me llenó los pulmones aquella noche, en donde las manos de hierro de Wilson me arrastraban lejos de mi hogar y me arrojaba al asiento trasero del coche, en donde podía ver a mi Alma correr tras de nosotros por medio de la lateral de matorrales que los costados ofrecían como camuflaje. La misma helada que me paralizo al ver sus angustiados ojos, fue la que me hizo doler el estómago con la brisa colándoseme por la espalda apenas mi Alma saltará a su lancha para irse en silencio.

¿Quién iría a imaginar que lo encontraría aquí?.

Llegamos a la orilla.

Me costó el mismo trabajo bajar de la monstruosa barca, qué el que me llevó subirme. Me tamaleaba sin cesar, de izquierda a derecha y hacia atrás.

Dando un brinquito necesitado de sentir tierra firme, di por terminada la tortura que representaba ir de compras en barca.

Apenas suspiraba, aliviado de no tener que volver a subirme a ese cacharro del demonio cuando el carraspeo del dueño de la barca me detuvo de caminar.

-Falta el cobro del muchacho. ¿Ya lo olvido?.

-Ese bandido.

-Tiene que pagarme.

-Ya, ya. ¿Cuánto es? Él apenas y se mantuvo en su barca, no quiera cobrarme el viaje entero. Espere...¡Las estúpidas lechugas!.

Tomas es un bandido oportunista, estafador...si como no, él ama vivir a mi costa.

Jajaja, gracias hermano.

Me has regresado con tu travesura el buen humor.

Supongo que tal como nos hemos encontrado en la vida, teníamos que separarnos.

Olvidé preguntarle si logró saber el motivo por el cual éramos prisioneros de Gucci.

¿Cómo puedo olvidar esas cosas? Bueno, olvidé la lechuga...normal que se me pasaran los detalles.

Mío.

El pañuelo es solamente mío.

Mío y de nadie más.

Es mi tesoro.

Lo ocultare de Red Hood, de todos... Es mío.

Algo bueno a salido, el pañuelo no sólo mantendrá mi cuello tibio: no, abrigará la imagen de un espejo y su reflejo, y ocultara con su gasa la efigie tierna de lo que nunca regresará.

-Llegas tarde. Tengo hambre, Nightwing.

-Puedes hacer algo.

-Pero dijiste que me tendrías una cena especial. La estoy esperando.

-Y por lo mientras te mueres de inanición, tiene sentido. Flojo.

-Viene Korian y Harper, así que lúcete.

-Pues no pienso cocinar tanto. En primera, porque no tengo todos los ingredientes...¿A dónde vas?.

-Vamos, te corrijo, Nightwing.

-¿Perdón?.

-Me estás diciendo que no tienes los ingredientes necesarios, estoy poniéndome el abrigo porque vamos a ir a la avenida de los mercaderes. El mercado flotante es el mejor sitio para comprar. Espero sepas montar una barca.

-Te odio.

-¿Y ahora? Todavía que te hago el favor de acompañarte y llevarte en el auto.

-Te odio.

No es culpa de Red Hood que odie las lanchas.

Seré razonable, lo dejaré montar solo.

.

.

.

Korian y sus muchos intentos por hacerme rabiar, están dando resultado. El que se queje a cada rato de la comida, está consiguiéndome una migraña.

Cuando Red Hood dijo que se trataba de una pequeña reunión, pensé en Korian y Harper, como remarcó: no en su sequito entero.

En fin, al mal paso darle prisa.

En mi caso, tendré que irme a mi cuarto.

Ya no veo el momento para largarme.

Odio que haya tanto ruido.

Detesto que Curry me observe tan detenidamente y que la maldita de Essence, calcule cada palabra. Al parecer, se ha colado sin el permiso de Red Hood o de quien fuera que tuviera que aguantarla en el asiento de copiloto.

El ambiente no puede ser peor.

-Nightwing, hazme el favor de tocar la asquerosa sonata que tanto llevas practicando.

Pero por supuesto, todo siempre puede ir para peor.

De seguro los hados están riéndose de lo lindo al hacerme sufrir.

Red Hood adora fastidiarme.

-Ya veras, Korian, esa es la razón por la que no he podido dormir decentemente.

Prefiero dedicarme a tocar.

El rostro desencajado de Korian me dice que la ha reconocido como la pieza que les hacía fondo la vez anterior.

Pues sí, Korian, pero no era yo del todo el que tocaba.

Lo hacía un pequeño niño, un ciego que se comportaba como un hombre para su edad, y que seducía en preciosos halagos.

Esta es la nota creada por un niño al cual ustedes asesinaron.

Y falló.

Este es la parte que no encaja.

El motivo por el que practico cada que puedo.

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas en Do?

Arthur Curry era quién me lo decía.

Le hago caso.

Nada pierdo intentando.

Sorprendido, notó de inmediato la fluidez de la sonata: ahora si es idéntica a la que Damian tocó aquella vez, la que me enseñaba. Tan rígida y apasionada: tan sutil que cuenta una historia personal y cálida: los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas por la fuerza que imprime.

No entiendo el rostro espantado de Red Hood.

Tampoco la furia lívida de Curry.

En un movimiento que tardo en distinguir, Red Hood me tiene en el suelo, a sus pies. Protegiéndome con su voz y amenazando a Arthur Curry con jalar del gatillo de su arma cutre y perforarle el pecho.

Essence misma no entiende su comportamiento pero se pone a la defensiva a un lado de Curry.

Korian está furiosa con Curry por el repentino ataque.

-Ni lo pienses, Curry.

-¡Ya la oíste, Red Hood! ¡Ahora tiene sentido! ¡Intocable!... No es coincidencia que tu mascota no sepa el sostenido que Al´ghul gemía. El Do, que tanto lloraba Al´ghul es la clave del aparcadero, ¡Y tu mascota la sabe!.

-¡No!.

-No te niegues a ver, Red Hood. A tus pies se encuentra lo que Neiper quiere.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!.

-Sucede que Red Hood no quiere darle a Neiper la contraseña del aparcadero, Korian.

-¿Red Hood?.

-No te metas, Korian.

Red Hood realmente dispararía en contra de quien fuera suficientemente estúpido como para siquiera dar un paso hacia nosotros.

Si, por supuesto que fue Damian quien me enseño la sonata. ¿Qué con eso?.

-¡Largo! ¡Fuera! ¡No quiero a ninguno de ustedes aquí! Tampoco digan una sola palabra. Especialmente a Vallewida. Ciérrenle la boca a Essence. No me importa la manera.

-No, Red Hood: estás equivocándote, te ayudé con lo de Al´ghul, porqué me convenciste pero no darle a Neiper lo que quiere, es otra cosa.

-No se lo daré. Nightwing no es mío.

-No tienes por qué dárselo. Basta con que...

-No dejaré que le ponga una mano encima. No se lo llevaré para que Nightwing reproduzca la sonata en cualquiera que sea el sitio que Neiper necesite. Después de conseguir lo que desea, ustedes saben bien que el comportamiento de Neiper es impredecible: y que puede ignorar o eliminar por diversión o seguridad a los informantes o fuentes. No me arriesgare con Nightwing.

-¿Te estas escuchando, Red Hood?.

-Sí, Korian: Lo sé, me escucho. Y lejos de parecerme la locura que pregonan, es lo más sensato que puedo hacer. Ustedes saben que Neiper Jack, no es el verdadero sucesor de Alfred Pennyworth.

-¿Y quieres el trono? ¡Red Hood, que eres un iluso!.

-Harper, no soy ningún iluso, pasó el que me consideren idealista: pero sabes que tengo motivos y formas de llevar a cabo lo que quiero, de lo contrario ni me atrevería a levantar la mano contra Jack. No soy tonto. Él ocupa momentáneamente más de nosotros que nosotros de él. Esa es una ventaja a la que tendremos que sacarle provecho. Es un dato que ya he revisado con Aide Red, Kaoru Akise y Ephraim Hood: los cuatro estamos de acuerdo con la renovación en el personal en Outlaws.

-Jugándote la vida no conseguirás que te apoyemos.

-¿Y por qué no, Roy? Siempre la he apostado y ustedes me siguen. ¿Qué es diferente ahora?.

-¡Qué estás perdido por un mocoso!.

¡Hey!.

A mí no me echen la culpa de las tonterías que Red Hood haga. Aunque al parecer, le debo a Red Hood mi vida en este momento.

Ya no me parece tan malo esperar la muerte a manos de Wilson.

-No entiendes nada, Red Hood. Neiper enfurecerá.

-No. Si se entera, sacara provecho. Créeme. Lo conozco.

De alguna manera, ellos se calmaron.

Essence fue conducida con una irritante tranquilidad para Red Hood, por parte de Harper hasta la salida: al parecer, será Harper quien se encargue de Essence.

Korian me dirigió sus famosas miradas llena de odio y promesas de sufrimiento hasta que se fue del departamento. Cada día, me vuelvo inmune a sus amedrentaciones, son tan seguidas y predecibles que pierden su efecto.

Red Hood me pedirá demasiadas explicaciones.

-¿Y bien?.

Ahí está.

Mirándome con repentino odio, sintiéndose traicionado porque nunca le dije que practicaba una sanota que Damian me pidió llevarle al Demonio.

Sí, estoy en problemas.

-¿Bien, qué?.

-No te hagas el gracioso, Nightwing.

-La comedia nunca se me ha dado. El drama por el contrario, es mi fuerte.

-¿Sabías que tocabas la contraseña del aparcadero?.

-No.

-¿Sabías que era de Al´ghul?.

-Claro. Él me la enseño.

-¿Y dices que no tenías conocimiento de que era la clave del aparcadero?.

-Justo eso. Él nunca mencionó algo parecido... Mentira, si dijo algo respecto a, pero nunca me confirmo que lo que me enseñaba a tocar era la contraseña que buscabas. Dijo que Neiper no necesitaba la contraseña, qué porqué lo que habría era inservible. Y tú buscas algo que sirva a tu jefe.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?.

-Nunca. No tengo que decirte nada que no sea respecto a tus necesidades diarias: por ejemplo, el detergente que quieras para la ropa o el menú del día. ¿Recuerdas? Yo sólo soy el que adorna este sitio.

-No debí confiar en ti.

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste? Desde que llegue, no has hecho más que presionarme, ofenderme y decirme cada cosa, con tal de molestarme.

-Vete a tu cuarto.

-No soy un perro para que me ordenes que hacer.

-Vete a tu cuarto.

-¿Cuándo es que confiaste en mí? ¡¿Cuándo fue realmente, Red Hood?! ¿¡Cuándo fue que dejaste de tener la sombra de la duda a cada una de mis palabras y movimientos? ¡Nunca! ¡Esa es la respuesta, Red Hood! Tú jamás, jamás me dejaste entrar por completo. Y fui un estúpido.

-Eso cualquiera lo sabe, basta con mirarte para saber hasta dónde llega tu patosidad.

-No, Red Hood: creí qué, bueno... Nada. Eso: ¡¿De qué tienes miedo?!.

-Te equivocas, Nightwing. Mira nada más, ¡Qué bueno que desconfié! No puedes echarme en cara, no puedes pretender que me sienta culpable por tu falta...¡No cuando acerté!: Tú eres el mentiroso, el que siempre está tejiendo alguna ruta para salir bien parado... Pero te falta pulir tu don, mascota: Porqué, francamente, es un asco, cualquiera puede burlarlo si lo desea.

-¡El mismo Damian dijo que no era importante lo que Neiper busca!.

-¡Pero tú me lo has escondido! ¡Me has traicionado!.

Me grita.

Siento su sangre hervir debajo de su piel.

Sus uñas no hacen carmín de milagro, ni tampoco hablan de ponerle color a su epidermis o a la mía. Se queda quieto, dolido: reclamándome...como si a mí no me doliera el que él sea quien desconfié siempre de mí.

Me reclama, como si yo no tuviera cosas que reclamarle: como si fuera el único que tiene ese derecho...y no, Red Hood, te equivocas: yo tengo tanto o más derecho a hacerlo.

¡¿Quién traicionó a quién, Red Hood?!.

Tú me abandonaste a la suerte.

Te olvidaste de mí.

¡Y está bien!.

Pero no me vengas con esa asquerosa palabra cuando fui yo el primero en entregarte mi vida sin malicia, dejándola en el río, tratándome como a un pétalo olvidado en las aguas y fuera del temblor diminuto que me consumía las piernas al abandonarme de tal modo...no me arrepentí.

Yo que te la dí.

Entregada.

Esa es la palabra correcta: porque ni te conocía, ni podía esperar nada bueno de quién siempre se empecinaba en andar con el lomo agachado en el hedor de lo insano.

¡¿Y porque no puedo decírtelo tal como es?!.

Así de simple que me tritura la garganta, que me obliga a cerrar el corazón y contestarte con una banal mueca de indiferencia a lo que me hacen tus acciones.

No es tan complicado.

Sólo tengo que hacerlo de una manera que no suene a reproche, ya que las cosas no van ni remotamente por ese terreno.

No es difícil.

No estoy hablando de tener que construir algún edificio solo... Solo.

Encantadora palabra.

Maldita palabra.

-¡Nightwing! ¡Ven para acá!.

-¿Quién te entiende, Red Hood? Primero que me vaya, luego que no: ¿Qué sigue? ¿Tengo que hacerme a la idea de que te pongas a exigir incongruencias?.

-¿Qué más te dijo Damian?.

-Nada. Quiere que entregué la nota al Demonio...qué, él tenía que dársela: ¿Lo entiendes, Red Hood?.

-El muy bastardo te ha dado la tarea...¡El muy maldito te la dio! ¡Bastardo astuto! Darse cuenta de algo mucho antes que yo. ¡Hijo del Demonio! ¡Niño maldito!.

-No sé de lo que hables. Me voy.

-¿Sabes quién es el Demonio?.

-R´as Al Ghul, Red Hood. Él es el Aba de Damian. Sus nombres se escriben diferente. Por algún motivo. Damian no lo menciono.

-¿Sabes en lo que me estas metiendo?.

-Yo no te estoy diciendo que hagas algo por mí.

-Tampoco me estas pidiendo que no haga algo por ti.

-Tecnicismos.

-Huecos en el contrato.

-¿De cuál contrato, Red Hood? Tú no tienes ninguna deuda conmigo, ninguna obligación... No tienes nada.

-Debiste ser desesperante durante el corto tiempo que Damian te estuvo instruyendo en el piano, y lo digo, para que lo sepas: porque Damian te mando a decir que hicieras las cosas en Do. Al parecer, esa pieza se te olvidaba.

-Tengo mala memoria y dedos cortos. Es más sencillo tocar lo que puedo.

-Flojo.

-Astuto.

-No, Nightwing...si fueras astuto, no estarías a mitad del gran problema en el que estas.

-Tengo cierto magnetismo para los problemas. No puedo hacer nada en contra de eso. Es parte de mi encanto.

-Ya pensaré en algo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. No te estoy pidiendo nada, Red Hood. Solo déjame solo como hiciste hace años. Déjame.

-Si eso quieres.

¿Por qué a Red Hood le gusta hacer las cosas tan difíciles?.

¿Qué le cuesta darme tregua?.

Sólo se trata de un respiro.

-Eso, sólo tienes que soltarme...dejarme, irme...¿No lo entiendes, Red Hood? Es tan fácil.

¿Pero porque no me suelta?

¿Qué necesidad tiene de abrazarme? ¿De hacerme sentir seguro y querido cuando lo único que quiere de mí, es mi lejanía?

-Duerme. En serio, ya veré cómo librarte de esto, Nightwing.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

Para los curiosos y curiosas… Tomas es el hermano de Bruce en el comic, si, ya sé que puede no parecerse mucho a Dick pero me lo imagino de la misma edad y pues… tienen cierta familiaridad. En mi loca cabeza.

No es justo que personas sin escrúpulos se vayan impunes... y todavía tengan comentarios favorecedores sobre su "gran trabajo"...

Así que... Contra el Plagio, comienza la campaña "Robas Mis Sueños". Si Tienes una mala experiencia con el plagio, suma tu nickname, la historia que copiaron y quien lo hizo.

Soy Constelación de Salamandra o Polaris y la historia que me Robaron fue Verlos Envejecer y No somos Romeo y Julieta.

Agradezco a l s autores que amablemente han sumado su nombre a esta campaña y a los lectores que han denunciado. Mil gracias.


	11. Castillo de Cristal

CAPITULO 11: CASTILLO DE CRISTAL.

¡Ése desquiciado mocoso!.

Se aseguró que su contraseña llegará hasta donde el Demonio.

Utilizo a Nightwing para ello.

Me utilizó para conseguirlo.

El mocoso logró ver que soy incapaz de matar a Nightwing, que no dejaré tampoco que le pongan un dedo encima.

No es una cosa que yo mismo supiera, de echo: no hubiera sido consiente de ese detalle a no ser por el repentino ataque de Curry.

No sé qué me duele más: si el orgullo, por permitir que un infante me superará y viera a través de mí, mucho antes que yo mismo...ó mi amor, que ingrato como es, me aprieta el estómago y no me deja decidir.

Damian estaba consiente que no dejaría que Neiper se acercará a Nightwing.

Sin importar cual fuera la intención de él.

La primera vez, lo hice porque la guerra no había sido declarada abiertamente. Pero la situación ha cambiado mucho desde entonces y no pienso volver a poner un dedo encima a Nightwing.

Me da furia reconocer que el subestimar a Damian me ha costado incluso la seguridad de Nightwing.

Y sin poder hacer realmente algo, tendré que esperar a que Neiper o Essence vengan: Harper no me ha dicho nada sobre Essence, tengo que dar por sentado que la mugrosa ha ido con Neiper.

De esa manera me aseguro de actuar de manera que no me tome por sorpresa cualquier acción en contra: si uno quiere hacer las cosas bien, tiene que pensar siempre lo peor para que nada le tumbe.

Si tan sólo el problema se solucionará con una bala, ya Neiper hacia mucho estaría tres metros bajo tierra, con Essence llevándole flores y recitándole en malogrados versos lo increíble que era en vida.

-Y lo poco que vivió.

Me sobre saltó.

En ningún momento detecte a Della Crose Shayera en mi espacio personal.

Su maldita manía de entrar a las oficinas de uno sin permiso, tan sigilosamente para ubicarse a un costado y susurrar al oído: con el fin de causarte un paro cardiaco.. Es legendaria en Outlaws.

Tiene una manía para descubrir los secretos de quien sea que se le ponga enfrente, quizás sea eso lo que me pone los nervios de punta: justamente porque tengo cosas que guardar.

Shayera es un buen hombre, bonachón y tierno, si es que no le ofendo al describirlo de esa femenina manera.

Es una ternura que trae locas a las secretarias a quienes les toca limpiar su escritorio y llevarle los casos. Varias mujeres le han invitado a salir y él sale por la tangente con una de sus ocurrentes bromas.

-¿Disculpa, Shayera? ¿Vivo? ¿A qué te refieres?.

-Tienes la expresión de alguien que se muere por unas vacaciones. Tendrías que estarte plantando muy seriamente el tomarlas, Red Hood. Y con lo otro, nada. Yo no sé, ni pretendo nada. Sólo repetía lo que dijiste. Hablas en voz alta, Red Hood.

-No tenía ni idea.

-Supé que Selina Kyle regresaba. Wayne dejo un mensaje en mi contestadora, se supone que tengo que dárselo cuanto antes a Neiper, pero el jefe puede aguantar un poco más sin la información; Wayne dice que se retrasaran por una semana más en volver. Dice que desean tomar el sol en la isla favorita de Kyle.

-¿Bruce estará afuera?.

-Y no es el único, Red Hood. Vallewida Freaser acaba de marcar para avisar que Oswald Cobbleppot, su buen señor, se encuentra indispuesto en el hospital por una fuerte indigestión que le ha parado el movimiento intestinal. Por lo tanto,Cobbleppot se desconectara por lo menos una semana del bufet. Pero guarda silencio, Red Hood. Lo que te estoy diciendo es secreto.

-¿Entones...?.

-¡Se me olvidaba! El buen Leo Pardave, se ausentara, ya que Neiper lo mando a resolver la disputa en un viejo caso del bufet en el que tiene que viajar: entenderás que no estará disponible. Kalduram Aqua, él está tomando sus vacaciones, parece ser que su marido le puso un ultimátum, ya sabes cómo de delicadito es Tim.

-¿Por qué estas...?.

-Me simpatizas, Red Hood; Quitando el que siempre andes de mal humor, que Korian no te suelta ni a sol ni sombra, y que ciertamente eres un bastardo, últimamente te vez feliz. Y eso despierta mi simpatía hacia ti.

-Eres extraño.

-Antes, cuando terminabas el trabajo, esperabas los encargos de Neiper y aunque fue corta la época de esas labores, te veías afligido y cansado. Para serte sincero, me dabas una lástima que hasta me sentía culpable por ser capaz de sentir algo tan bajo por un compañero.

-¿Perdón? ¿Yo, dando lástima? Ahora sí que te golpeaste la cabeza, Shayera.

-Sí, lástima. Es decir, de repente me provocaba preguntarme que mujer aparte de Korian podría aguantarte: eres un fastidio por todo el tiempo que te tomas en el trabajo, tienes un aire a tu rededor de que todo es vació y banal, que las cosas te producen hastió... Eres una mala inversión para una pareja. Claro, es sólo mi opinión y te estoy juzgando con mis estándares, a mí no me gustaría que mi mujer me aplace por un par de juntas: por muy importantes que estas fueran, o que se olvide de mi por entregar a tiempo unos papeles ó qué me fastidie su falta de tiempo para atenderme: después de todo, mi pareja cuidaría mucho mejor de mí, qué cualquier caso exitoso.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión. Ahora sé porque las mujeres te toman por tierno y dulce.

-No se trata de ver que soy tierno, o que me gusta encontrar refugio en los brazos de ella o cualquiera de esas cosas, sólo digo que no eres especialmente benévolo para dedicarte a una pareja. Sólo estoy diciendo que eres, como ya dije, una mala inversión.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de lo que soy o no soy?.

-¿Lo eres?.

-Ay no...no, ¿Cómo pude?.

-¡Lo eres! ¡La encontraste! Ya vino a tocar a las puertas de ese frío y duro corazón que tienes. Ahora siento lástima por ella. Eso explica porque te vez inusualmente...sshsh, mejor guardar silencio para que no me mates.

-¿Ajá...?.

-Tierno.

-¡Largo de aquí, Shayera!.

-No es mi culpa, sino de ella. Tampoco es que andes sonriendo, no, se trata de un velo que te caracteriza y al mismo tiempo te deshu..., no: mejor dicho, te humaniza. Es como si está mujer se tratará de Korian o Kyle.

-Te equivocas.

-Aprovecha lo que te he dado para que Jack no te tome por sorpresa. Lo que sea que vaya a hacer, sucederá en esta semana. No hay nadie que le detenga o a ti. Neiper no tiene que rendir cuentas a Kalduram, Cobbleppot o al mismo Wayne. Aprovecha la misma ventaja para no tener que hacer las cosas de acuerdo a la ética de Bruce o Pardave. Estarás bien. Bueno, eso sí vuelves a ser el hombre que eras antes de ser Red Hood.

-Imposible.

-Sólo decía. Creo que yo sí me tomaré unas vacaciones, Red Hood; hace un poco de tiempo que las apuestas en el despacho han ido subiendo, incluso los novatos están participando de ellas. No es un secreto lo que sucede. Hace poco vino un agente del Control Especial de Estrategias, a verificar que todo anduviera en regla: ya sabes, que las condenas, reparticiones y esos menesteres concordaran con la legalidad...el rumor de hacer tratos con el hermano mafioso de los mellizos nos está afectando demasiado.

-No hay nada que ocultar. Pennyworth...

-Pennyworth Alfred, se dedicaba cien por ciento a no mirar bajo el agua, pero lo que Neiper a echo durante su reinado, si bien nos ha favorecido para darnos el poder que ostentamos en el mercado, nos ha quitado otros privilegios. Dudó que las actividades que Akise Aru y tú hacen, sean buenas. Sus largas desapariciones son cosas que no importan a los nuevos, pero...no es coincidencia que luego de que el viejo claudicará, sitios como La Corte o Los Guardianes, se volvieran en contra nuestra.

-¿Qué sugieres?.

-Los Guardianes nació después de La Liga¿No? Y ambas son casas televisoras y editoriales. No son sitios que hagan tratos con el bajo mundo, a lo mucho tiene que tratar las constantes amenazas a sus reporteros...entonces, Red Hood, explícame que hacen personas de la farándula enojados en contra nuestra.

-No lo sé.

-Pienso que Neiper fue el responsable integro de la enemistad.

Prefiero irme de allí.

Las muchas teorías con las que Shayera trabaja, son dignas más de un escritor que de un abogado.

Tengo que admitir que me llama la atención la manera en la que Shayera tiene razón.

Jordan y R´as se enojaron por secuestrarles a su hijo.

Pero antes de eso, Los Guardianes y La Corte, tenían riña con Outlaws.

Bueno, de todas maneras quien puede darme una respuesta más clara, es Kalduram.

-¿Y bien? Red Hood, mi marido no se quedó con Outlaws porque Jack Neiper fue muy listo y nos ganó la partida; y verdaderamente estábamos muy ocupados tratando de que Ector Wood no me atrapara.

-Tim tiene razón, Red Hood. Las cosas se están complicando mucho. Neiper básicamente fue a su despacho y se encargó de incordiarlos...me parece qué, si mal no recuerdo: Neiper busco a Hall Jordan, le besó y secuestro por una tarde: R´as no lo soportó. En mi opinión, R´as odia a Neiper por tratar de quitarle a su amante y Jordan, él no le perdona el agravio. Es un lío pasional.

¿¡Qué!?.

¿Estamos metidos en un lío de muerte, sólo porque Neiper no pudo ligarse al amante del Demonio?.

Repentinamente el motivo que hizo arder a Troya, no me parece tan descabellado como antes. Porque suena aún más ridículo con los protagonistas del siglo veintiuno.

Kalduram con su perorata casi silenciosa me tiene que hacer reconocer que tiene razón para apoyar a su marido.

No tengo verdaderas opciones.

Me trauma no saber cómo proseguir.

Miento: claro que sé que hacer.

Entonces les ordeno.

-Llévenselo.

-¿Perdón?.

-Dije que se lleven a Nightwing. No lo quiero más en mi casa. Es estorboso, chillón, pesado, siempre anda de pésimo humor: no me sirve más. Nightwing es simplón, así que le hará buena compañía a Kyle.

-Nosotros veremos quién es la mejor niñera para nuestro hermanito, Red Hood: no necesitamos llevar a un extraño a donde Kyle. Y si creyeras lo que dices, no tratarías de ponerlo bajo nuestro cuidado, pues ya sabes que Jack no podría meterse a nuestro terreno de juego. Aunque lo intenté. Somos demasiado para él.

Tim tiene cierta razón.

No puedo decidir que de pronto el sitio más seguro es con ellos: es como si estuviera admitiendo mi derrota de antemano.

Lo mejor que puedo hacer...es no preocuparme demasiado.

Las cosas siempre se han dado solas, sin ninguna necesidad de manipularlas.

Hoy por hoy, El Demonio está molesto por lo de su hijo, poco creo que le importe realmente los deseos o lo que pueda pasarle a Hall Jordan con respecto a Neiper.

-¿¡Qué se supone que haces, Nightwing!?.

Le gritó a Nightwing.

¡Me ha estampado una sartén en la cara!.

Maldito loco.

-Lo siento, Red Hood. ¿Te hice daño? Es que como escuchaba mucho movimiento proveniente de las ventanas y de atrás de la puerta, imaginé que sería alguien indeseable...y mira, no me equivoque del todo.

-Eres...

-Hubieras echo lo mismo sino pudieras asomar la nariz por la ventana o la puerta, ya que no tienes las llaves para abrirla. Los ruidos eran sospechosos. Me angustiaban.

-Me equivoqué: no eres un maldito loco, sino un maldito neurótico.

-¿A qué viene eso?.

-Chiste personal, Nightwing.

-Por cierto, Red Hood, agarre tu computadora. Te aviso para que no te enojes después.

-¿Y que podrías hacer con ella? ¿Ver el monitor en la página de inicio? Tiene contraseña, Nightwing...no podrías siquiera adivinar la primera letra.

-Me refiero a que utilice tu computador. Más precisamente, el programa de grabación, tenía que hacerlo para convertir la nota de Damian. También te robe una usb del cajón del escritorio.

-¡TÚ!.

Lo agarro por las solapas de su ropa que traía puesta.

Es una ventaja que Nightwing sea tan pequeño, así puedo levantarlo cuanto quiera.

Él me sonríe socarronamente y no puedo más que encontrar divertida la manera en que tiene para burlarse de mi...sólo él podría decirme las cosas tal cual son, sin importarle lo que pueda significarme.

Lo besó.

Nightwing no opone resistencia, no me abraza...se deja hacer.

Su voluntad se va quebrando poco a poco.

Me recibe ya sin pegas ni gritos, casi resignándose.

-Si te estas quejando por qué no te sacó a pasear, tráeme tu correa. Iremos a donde quieras. De esa forma me aseguro que no toques mis cosas. Ahora, ¿También morderás mis zapatos si no te hago el caso necesario?.

-No, haré jirones tus sacos.

No me molesta que Roy Harper haya tenido razón con Nightwing.

Si Nightwing a hurtado los documentos varios que tengo, me tiene sin cuidado...y si se los ha dado a Wilson, no me preocupa...después de todo, fui yo quién de alguna manera, concordó con tener a un espía en casa.

Fui yo quién casi salta de alegría al ver a mi trampa.

No puedo creer que ahora mismo me encuentre en un parque de diversiones, frente a una montaña rusa que hace un horripilante ruido...pareciera que en cualquier momento los tornillos se saldrían de su lugar y que el hierro volaría a todas direcciones.

Contrastando conmigo, Nightwing sostiene el enorme algodón de azúcar y trata de arrastrarme para que me suba a ese cacharro de porquería.

Los trozos de azúcar azul, se le pegan a la boca y a sus dedos, me pringan las manos y espero que esa cosa no deje manchas en la ropa.

-Vamos, Red Hood.

-La montaña no se va a mover a ninguna parte, deja de comportarte como un niño. Pareciera que nunca has venido a un sitio de estos.

-Nunca lo hice. Es la primera vez, Red Hood. Perdóname por emocionarme tanto, pero, es que he visto estos lugares por la televisión y la gente parece divertirse mucho cuando sube. Y yo quiero saber si realmente vomitas al bajar.

-¿Por eso me hiciste comprarte un perro caliente y un algodón de azúcar, más la gaseosa que te zampaste?.

-Si.

-Que pérdida de dinero.

-Vamos, Red Hood. No hay mucha gente en este juego, subiremos pronto. Pensé que las montañas eran las principales atracciones, pero, veo que la gente está más entusiasmada por otros juegos.

-Te espero abajo, Nightwing.

-¡Ah, no! Eso si no, Red Hood. Los juegos son hechos de dos en dos, máximo cuatro, no voy a subirme solo cuando te he traído.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?.

-Los suficientes para arrastrarte.

-¡No! ¡Espera! Nightwing, el algodón...

Aun quiero saber cómo fue que termine con una enorme mancha de azúcar en mi traje y montado en el primer vagón del armatoste, dejando que los encargados de turno se cercioren de que los seguros están bien activados.

-¿Sabes, Nightwing? La probabilidad de quedarte atorado en una de estas cosas es del 50%, y de estar suspendido de cabeza por una falla es hasta del 60%, y de caer es del 5%. También el de perder los objetos es de un 90%.

De inmediato, Nightwing aprieta la usb a su muñeca, la trae colgando... Realmente me ha creído.

Espantarlo es demasiado fácil.

Tentador y divertido, casi un gusto insano...adictivo: podría pasar todo el día molestándolo.

Sigo relatándole los otros porcentajes que corresponden a las posibilidades de pasar un mal rato, Nightwing sólo atina a apretar cada vez con mayor fuerza la barra de contención, tratando inútilmente de librarse del miedo.

Su gritó ensordecedor en el cual, pide desesperadamente que la bajen, llega demasiado tarde a uno de los encargados que me observa, tratando de decidir, según a mi criterio, si es que tiene que dejar bajar a Nightwing (Pues no es la primera vez, que la histeria se apodera de algún cliente arrepentido a último minuto): para mi gusto, le niego, y el hombrecillo asiente, feliz de no tener que retrasarse en el horario.

-Yoshi, yoshi, yoshi...anda, con calma, Red Hood. Vomita lo que necesites. Estaremos aquí hasta que te sientas mejor.

-¿Yoshi, yoshi? ¿Es que acaso soy un gato?.

No puedo seguir incordiándolo, pues una nueva arcada sube por mi esófago... Siento el ácido quemarme y a mis piernas temblar en reflejo a los calambres estomacales.

¿Cómo fue que terminé siendo quién regresara hasta la primera papilla, cuando fue él el que se atraganto con azúcar y grasa?.

Malamente, Nightwing atina a sobarme la espalda, intentando disminuir mi malestar.

-No, pero estás lo suficientemente desmejorado como un cachorro mareado en su primer viaje en coche. Quiero otra gaseosa, Red Hood. Dame dinero. Iré por ella, en lo que se te pasa el malestar. Espérame sentado en la banca de aquí.

-¿Qué eres, Hacienda?.

-Peor...la mascota que rentaste. Corres con todos mis gastos. Prometo no ir a por ninguna otra montaña, pese a que me ha encantado. Eres pésimo en estos juegos, Red Hood.

No voy a hacerle caso...No caeré en su trampa.

Nightwing quiere causarme lástima.

Quiere que sienta culpa.

Pero no lo conseguirá.

Yo no soy de los que pueden ser comprados con una carita feliz y una verdad sabida decir.

No sería abogado entonces.

-¿Te gusta el terror?

-Visitemos primero esa y luego la casa de los espejos.

Estoy perdido.

Nightwing...es Nightwing.

Si pienso, empeoraré las cosas.

Creí que me había quedado claro que no importaba si Nightwing me utilizaba, porqué yo no había hecho algo diferente con él, así que, aquello no complicaría mis intenciones para tenerlo.

¡Pero, claro!.

¡Siempre es más sencillo decirlo, que cumplirlo!.

A lo mejor fuera buena idea, el crear un memorándum y firmarlo a modo de recordatorio.

Uno tiene que joderce cuando quiere deshacer las dediciones ya tomadas.

Usualmente, lo único que nos obliga a seguirlas: Es el orgullo. Y no importa que tan pésimos sean los resultados, o, si es que van en contraposición de lo que sabemos nos hiere, continuamos con ellas: hasta sangrarnos y arrepentirnos, por perder lo que tenemos.

Curioso.

El orgullo es lo que cuidamos, aquello que nos permite "ser" quienes somos... Y, es la venda que nos ponemos gustosos, es la cadena con la que torcemos las muñecas y tobillos, el cierre a nuestra boca...

Y tenemos en estima al orgullo, porque sin el: seriamos menospreciados, meros tapetes. No podríamos amarnos, porque no llegaríamos a concebir lo grandiosos que somos.

Pero yo sé qué titán soy.

Conozco mis limites...que no son cercanos.

Con todo, me cuesta aceptar...lo mucho que lo quiero.

No soy su juguete.

Y Nightwing, planea... Bueno, son mis ideas: porque yo lo haría.

Estando en la situación de Nightwing, yo encontraría la manera de liberarme a costa de cualquiera.

Porque nadie es más importante que yo.

Y Nightwing, no puede pensar de otra manera.

-Red Hood...no te burles, pero... ¿Puedo, tomarte de la mano?

¡¿Qué?!

-Mi primera reacción es golpear, si soy sorprendido...pero, sé que es un juego. Si tengo las manos ocupadas, me concentrare en ti y no en el muñeco, o en la persona que salga a asustarnos.

-Has lo que quieras.

Mentiroso.

Si no le gustan estos juegos, no tenía que subirse...no lo obligué, un momento: creo que de cierta manera si lo hice...No tenías que tomártelo literal, Nightwing.

A cada grito, Nightwing se rejunta, haciéndome difícil caminar en la oscuridad.

Tener que mantenernos dentro de la ruta correcta del laberinto, es un tanto difícil con el empujándome a las revueltas equivocadas.

La casa embrujada, es un laberinto a oscuras, con recovecos y esquinas, y en cada habitación: una sorpresa.

Antes de permitirnos pasar, la encargada nos dio un instructivo: cada pareja o grupo, tendría treinta minutos para lograr encontrar la salida (Lo que indica que el laberinto es enorme) enseguida, nos dio un mapa de la ruta a seguir (el cual memorizaríamos en treinta segundos) la distancia entre grupos, son de cinco minutos (supuestamente, el tiempo necesario, para haber avanzado varios metros) y finalmente, si no salíamos en media hora, iría un buscador a sacarnos con lámpara en mano, gracias al pequeño localizador que nos daban (Un ridículo parche con numero).

Nightwing ya se había golpeado unas tres veces, tropezado otras dos y gritado otras varias más, cuando los monstruos saltaban de las paredes, emergían de las mesas, salían del piso o reían dentro de peceras enormes.

-Pero querías complacerme.

Suspiré.

Los espantos eran tiernos peluches maquillados...¡Vamos, que he visto cosas que realmente son para enchinar la piel!

La oscuridad, no nos ayudaba mucho, sino que predisponía a Nightwing para dar un bote en su lugar y medio fracturar mi brazo (Que tenía la mala suerte de ser su apoyo) a cada alarido sobre nuestras nucas.

Tengo que admitir que los arquitectos se esmeraron y que valió la pena la inversión.

Volvería a pagar por entrar.

Sería un buen sitio para estar con Korian, creo que podría sumar el lugar a nuestra gran lista de rincones para retozar un instante.

El tirón ya esperado, me obliga a inclinarme violentamente contra la pared.

-¡Nightwing! Has hecho que me golpeara. ¿Nightwing? ¿Qué haces en el piso?

-Admirándolo.

-Levanta. Quiero salir cuanto antes.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Te reirás.

-Seguro.

-Me torcí el tobillo.

-Bueno, es una prueba más de lo torpe que eres. Es un tobillo, puedes pararte.

-Es que alguien me está sujetando. Y no quiero mirar.

Una garra, huesuda y fluorescente, envuelta en andrajosa ropa negra, sobresale de las tablas de madera, sujetándole de la pierna, arrastrándolo con algo de fuerza...pretendiendo llevárselo a la trampilla en la cual, supongo, está la persona que quiere llevárselo..

Ocupas mayor fuerza, amigo.

Nightwing se niega a ser movido un centímetro más y me aprieta como si la vida se le fuera en ello, se jala a sí mismo, con ambos brazos ahora.

Creo que se le ha olvidado que es un juego.

-¡Red Hood! ¡Red Hood!.

El hielo seco hace su aparición y la iluminación, hace su magia. Con una macabra risita y otra calaca, mal echa a mi opinión: los creadores, destrozan los nervios de Nightwing.

Es una vergüenza.

-¡AAAHAHHHH! ¡Suéltame, bichejo del demonio! ¡Red Hood, no me sueltes!.

No me hubiera dicho eso.

Con un manotazo, las manos de Nightwing terminan en la madera de la casa y el hombre que la jala, puede llevárselo libremente... Nightwing sí que tiene fuerza, se niega a irse.

Me lanza miradas aterradas y furibundas por no ayudarlo.

Nightwing continúa gritando.

Varios concursantes en su propia búsqueda por la salida, giran a vernos, otros, van exclusivamente a nuestra habitación para enterarse que es lo que ha sucedido: no todos los días, hay un loco gritando salmos a diestra y siniestra, dando alaridos y promesas de muerte a mí gentil persona.

-¡Te veré, Red Hood, te veré desde mi nube!. ¡Estarás en los fuegos y yo, yo gozare de las brisas! No olvidaré esta traición.

-Señor... ¿Su novio estará bien? Si quiere, podemos parar la atracción. No quiero que le dé ningún ataque. Verá, se les terminó el tiempo y como medida de seguridad, para los otros clientes que continúan buscando la salida, los sacamos por las trampillas... De esa manera, continúan jugando hasta el final. Pero, su novio...bueno, está un poquito histérico.

-¿Pero de qué habla? Esto es divertido.

-¿Señor?.

-Es cómo una de esas pésimas escenas, en donde uno de los muchos asesinados, son arrastrados a su muerte inminente. Sólo que en vivo y falso, y con el mejor protagonista que te puedas imaginar. Sus gritos son reales.

-¡Por eso digo que no quiero ser demandado! ¡Mis jefes me despedirían!.

-Síganlo arrastrando. Yo no pondré ninguna demanda por la diversión que me dan.

Más allá de que el sujeto me crea un sádico con el pobrecito de Nightwing, él también lo disfruta.

Se le nota en la cara.

Dos minutos y Nightwing es por fin sometido a la oscuridad de la trampilla.

Creo que sus uñas, dejaron un bonito recordatorio.

Los cuchicheos no se hacen esperar, algunos han considerado que soy muy cruel con Nightwing por no parar el mecanismo del juego, otros, se divirtieron y gastaron su tiempo restante en vernos.

Elegantemente, me dispongo a bajar por la trampilla de propia mano.

-Ningún empleado me obligara. Puedo solo.

Y después, cierro la puerta corrediza.

Nightwing se niega a dirigirme la palabra.

A pesar de que haya pasado una hora, aún hay quienes le reconocen y señalan, cuchicheando su aparatosa actuación. Atina a sonrojarse y a no mirarme, a girar su rostro y concentrarse en cualquier tontería.

Por mí, puede continuar así lo que resta del paseo...

-Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing.

No voy a cansarme.

No cuando tengo un animalejo en las manos, un oso o borrego, lo que sea que se supone que sea...¿Qué tipo de premios dan en las ferias?, cierto que lo gané en tiro al blanco, en uno de los instantes en los que Nightwing se metió al baño y se negó a salir hasta que me metí para sacarlo... El muy idiota olvido que no está vestido de mujer.

Furioso, tal estaba, Nightwing siquiera pataleo cuando lo cargué: una señora hizo mayor escándalo porque violáramos en territorio femenino sin disculpas o permisos.

-Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing. Nightwing.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-Toma.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?.

-Los niños los cosen con los pies y boca, son premios que uno gana al tirar todas las figurillas del estante...supongo que es un oso. No quise verme grosero y preguntarle a la niña, por lo que me supongo la naturaleza del Avecilla.

-No lo quiero.

-¿Qué voy a hacer yo con un oso de felpa tamaño monstruo? ¿Ponerlo en mi oficina para que reparta dulces a mis infelices y felices clientes?.

-¿Lo haces por compromiso?.

-Si no lo quieres, lo tiro a la basura y listo; No tengo nada que hacer con un oso.

-Vale, te creo...Gracias. ¿Tanto te cuesta decir que quieres disculparte?.

Es increíble la manía que las mujeres y los niños tienes con los objetos inanimados, preferentemente, tiernos y peludos, para poder abrazarlos al sentirse solos.

Nightwing lo aprieta queriendo sacarle los botones que tiene por ojos.

Poco puedo creer que alguien como Nightwing pueda comprarse con un peluche.

Me demuestra lo frágil que es...lo frágil y obsesivo.

Es todo aquello que no quiero, es lo que tanto me he empecinado en alejar.

¿Por qué estoy cargándolo sin aviso?.

Su cojera no es grave.

¿Nightwing estará dándose cuenta de lo que me provoca?.

Tengo miedo.

Nightwing es Nightwing.

Su maldad no es aposta.

El, sencillamente es tal cual es.

Detesto contradecirme.

-Espero que con esto, dejes mis cosas. No quiero que las toques. Ya no las toques.

-Lo hice para tener gravada la sonata de Damian.

-No te quedes dormido.

Es en balde, Nightwing conquista el sueño apenas al tercer semáforo.

Será un viaje tranquilo a casa, incluso, se puso el pijama que le e comprado.

Es la primera vez que pienso..., no, no puede ser... Aprieto el volante, aceleró y rebaso a un anciano, respiró: tranquilizándome.

Lo que no puede ser: es que continué pensando así.

Los malos hábitos no se quitarán.

Qué ironía: pretendo mantener a mi lado lo que tanto alejé: Bruce se reirá de mí, apenas se lo diga.

Sólo por esta ocasión no lo despertaré, lo dejare babear...permitiré que duerma hasta mañana...puedo cocinar, siempre lo he hecho: suena extraño ahora.

Me acostumbré demasiado a que me atendiera.

Es pesado, no lo aparenta.

Me sorprendo al abrir la puerta y cerrarla tras nosotros: el espejo del recibidor está roto.

-Nightwing, es enserio: despierta ahora.

Y lo dejé caer...se queja del porrazo que se ha dado contra el suelo, no espera ni un segundo para maldecir la rudeza con la que siempre lo trato.

Fue un error caminar a la sala, investigar sin decirle nada a Nightwing.

Él me sigue.

Se queja.

Yo intentó saber qué pasa.

De repente, el olor a humo nos golpea.

Nightwing se dirige a mi oficina y desencaja el seguro de la puerta, el mismo se cobija contra la pared, para no estar expuesto al flamazo que ya presupone...las llamas recorren el piso...el aire se enciende.

El resto de las puertas ceden el paso, las lenguas naranjas se dispersan, bañan los contornos de cuanto pueden...es la última vez que me dejo un cuadro original.

En la puerta principal, Essence me sonríe.

Estúpido Harper, no logro convencerla.

No esperaba que Neiper hiciera esto.

Es demasiado vistoso.

Cualquiera podría inmiscuirse.

Por supuesto.

Claro.

Mientras que yo apostaba a dejarlo en mal frente a nuestros miembros, Neiper, apostó por hacerlo público: misma táctica, diferente magnitud.

Perdí.

Essence nos ha arrinconado contra la ventana, Nightwing esconde la usb, sabedor de que Essence ha venido por ella: de seguro Neiper ha mantenido hasta el final la mentira... Estoy seguro ahora, de que el aparcadero no es útil a Outlaws, si lo fuera, sería alguien que no fuera un obsesivo devoto enfermo el que nos atrapara. Mandaría a alguien que pudiera decidir si las cosas se complicaran y desistir de la misión o improvisar lo necesario... Essence no tiene ese poder, ocupa autorización hasta para tomar agua en medio de cualquier misión.

Essence se mueve por devoción. Neiper por ambición... Pero, aún me sorprende que llegue a estos extremos.

¿Qué demonios mueve a Neiper?.

El hombre ha perdido la cabeza por obtener la nota de Damian, y ha mandado a Essence a montar un espectáculo digno de su nombre, del miedo que puede causar.

Essence me deja ver sus locos límites, mejor dicho, sus no límites. Y el mal presentimiento se cuela por mis huesos, volviéndolos gelatina, derritiéndose ante el calor de su locura.

Essence no viene sola.

Hay hombres, mujeres, tipos pagados, tipos paramilitares, viles hombres que trabajan con ella en sus pasatiempos. Son hombres que vienen por diversión y dinero.

-Esto pinta muy mal, Nightwing.

El oso de felpa...ha quedado relegado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	12. Con los ojos

Así que... Contra el Plagio, comienza la campaña "Robas Mis Sueños". Si Tienes una mala experiencia con el plagio, suma tu nickname, la historia que copiaron y quien lo hizo.

Soy Constelación de Salamandra o Polaris y la historia que me Robaron fue Verlos Envejecer y No somos Romeo y Julieta.

Agradezco a l s autores que amablemente han sumado su nombre a esta campaña y a los lectores que han denunciado. Mil gracias.

CAPITULO 12 PREAMBULO.

El humo no deja de amontonarse sobre nosotros.

El inmenso calor de las lenguas naranjas hacen hervir mi sangre, me cocinan vivo y siento doler mis pulmones: Red Hood tiene que estar igual que yo.

Cierto que no demuestra que el humo le ha cegado momentáneamente o siquiera el verdadero dolor de los proyectiles enterrados en su carne disparados a traición.

De seguro, a lo lejos parecemos una hermosa antorcha en medio de la noche, la misma luz que trata de llevar a los visitantes por un buen sendero y que en esta ocasión, sólo logra evitar a los bomberos perderse.

-¡Lárgate!.

-Cuatro, seis...ocho y con Essence, nueve: No creo que seas capaz de vértelas con tantos oponentes. Por más que te creas Rambo, no creo que salgas bien parado, Red Hood.

-Tu sentido de humor es algo que se aprecia.

-Nunca lo pierdo.

-Baja por la escalera para incendios. Sal de la vista de todos. Trata de no trastabillar.

-Red Hood.

-¿No decías que le llevarías Al Demonio la canción de Damian? ¿Entonces? ¿Dime porqué estas lloriqueando, parado como tonto? Lárgate.

-¿Pero, tú no...?.

-¿Crees que te necesito? Eres un estorbo, Nightwing. Haz algo útil, hombre: escápate y no gires para mirar hacia atrás...Tropezarás.

Red Hood siempre ha sido un idiota.

Salgo por la ventana que está justo detrás de nosotros.

La escalera, fría y angosta me deja en el suelo de la calle, no sin antes rodar por uno de sus peldaños: Red Hood tenía razón al pedirme cuidado para no caerme, él sabe lo torpe que soy cuando se trata de correr. Y a mi favor, uno de los peldaños estaba resbaladizo.

Mis descalzos pies duelen por las raspaditas que el hierro produjo con una de sus esquinas.

Siento que mi brazo está en peores condiciones.

No es momento para detenerme.

Echando un vistazo sobre mi cabeza, escucho la algarabía que se traen allá arriba; Los múltiples gritos que Essence lanza al aire, me dicen lo mal que la está pasado con Red Hood.

Me preocupé de más.

Es imposible que Red Hood perezca.

No importa su frágil apariencia, ni lo delicado que suele verse al dormir, o al comer... Ni la pesada aura que lo invade antes de irse a la cama, tampoco la apenas sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios cuando me ve caer o hacer algo que cataloga de bobo: Red Hood es un monstruo peligroso, al que si le tocas los cojones el tiempo suficiente, no te alcanzara la vida para pedirle perdón...y yo lo aprendí.

Red Hood ganará.

Red Hood vivirá.

Red Hood me alcanzará.

¿Entonces, porque me lo repito?.

Corro por las avenidas principales, contrario a lo que Red Hood me pidió...no es que sea un tonto como dice, sino que por el momento no tengo otra alternativa. Podré tomar las laterales apenas logre reconocer una de las calles.

No salir me está cobrando factura en este crucial momento.

Hace frío y mi ligero pijama no me está ayudando a tolerar la brisa que se cuela en mi carrera, subiendo por las piernas desnudas y congelándome las heridas abiertas.

El rasguño de mi brazo gotea.

Las ambulancias pasan a mi costado, seguidas por varias unidades judiciales... Son unos tardados, la pelea inicio desde hacía un buen rato.

Es curioso cómo no reparan en mi condición que a todas luces, desatina con las calles. O quizás no...demacrado y sucio, con ropa ligera: parezco de buenas a primeras una más de las ratas que se escabullen para encontrar alimento en la superficie.

Me giro por un momento a donde Red Hood se encuentra.

¡No es momento para sentirme triste!.

Tengo que correr.

Correr.

Correr sin detenerme hasta llegar a La Liga.

Ni siquiera tengo que padecer alguna incomodidad por el destino de Red Hood.

Un destino que se detuvo desde hacía años.

Repentinamente me caigo.

¿Una cuerda?.

¡Diablos!.

El humo inicio a cubrirme, la neblina de las latas escapaban con un chillido a presión que me alteraba y evitaba que lograra ubicar a quien fuera que me encontrará.

¡Listo!.

Apenas lograba sacarme los tobillos de la cuerda, cuando ya tenía encima a Essence sujetándome por el cuello.

¿Cuál es la afición de las personas por sujetar a otras por el cogote?.

¿El sentido de control?.

Pueden aplicar el mismo dominio con unas palabras bien dichas y unos gestos mínimos bien empleados.

Incluso, lograba un efecto de sofisticación envidiable para cualquier jodido y encantador psicópata.

Rodamos por el piso varios metros, peleándonos por quedar una encima de la otra y al mismo tiempo, sorteábamos de milagro los autos cuyos conductores apretaban el claxon tan asustados como las personas que nos veían.

Escuchábamos los intensos deseos de que alguien nos separara e incluso de que continuáramos hasta sacarnos los ojos o nos arrancásemos la cabellera.

¡No somos un espectáculo!.

Essence se nota tan exhausta. Red Hood tuvo que dejarla pasar después de mucho insistirle.

Red Hood.

Pensar en él, no me da paz precisamente.

-¡Dámela! ¡Dámela! Nightwing sólo tienes que dármela.

-Olvídalo.

-Terminaré por estamparte la cabezota en el concreto.

Reforzando sus palabras, Essence me sujeta con mayor ímpetu y me estampa la frente en el suelo.

Tres segundos después es Essence quién no puede dejar de quejarse de mis rodillas reventándole los intestinos.

La dejo después de sacarle el aire, de intentar desvanecerla...tengo que irme.

Los transeúntes se aglomeran a sus costados, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Y por lo mientras, a mí me tratan de sujetar para que no me fugué, han llamado a la policía.

Con un poco de más fuerza de la necesaria me escapó de sus dulces intentos de convertirse en buenos ciudadanos.

Tengo que escapar de Essence.

Ella volverá a darme caza apenas se levante.

¡Rayos!.

Estoy arrepintiéndome de no inutilizarla.

La garganta me arde, quejándose por no darle agua.

Red Hood.

No puedo creer que no pueda pensar en nada, ni nadie, más que en Red Hood.

Patético.

Gimoteó.

Lloró.

La antorcha sigue ardiendo, quemando el aire que puede...rompiendo las ventanas y llevándose con su violencia a Red Hood y al resto de los hombres de Neiper.

Lo siento Damian.

Tengo que regresar con Red Hood.

Quiero regresar con Red Hood.

Tengo un pequeño problema...corrí sin preocuparme de a donde me dirigía, así que: Ahora no sé dónde me encuentro, la única forma que tengo de regresar es guiándome por el edificio en llamas y que no tomé ninguna calle que desemboque a mal caudal.

Tengo que apurarme.

Nunca había reparado en lo débil que realmente soy, ya no quiero dar un paso más. Ya quiero tumbarme y dejar que pase lo que tenga que suceder, deseo descansar y dormir...y al mismo tiempo, el sentimiento de que nada me sucede sigue embargándome para no pensar en mi cuerpo, sino en Red Hood.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?.

¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?!.

¿Voy a regresar?.

¡¿Regresaré cuando por fin puedo escapar de Wilson...de Red Hood?!.

Es mi única oportunidad de escapar: Cuando regresé con Wilson, me espera una muerte segura: pues no le entregue lo que me pidió que le buscará en casa de Red Hood, y pues ya no habrá nada que necesite de mí y claro que no me conservará, no cuando la pareja me tiene celos: y francamente dudó que Slade Wilson sea de buen corazón como para soltarme con una palmada a la cabeza, y Red Hood: bueno, no volveré a ver a Red Hood.

¿Volver? ¿A dónde uno no es bienvenido? ¿A dónde nadie le creé?.

Es terrible que Red Hood haya logrado meterse tan profundo dentro de la piel, dentro del pensamiento...es terrible cantar una canción solo.

Puedo retomar el curso de mi vida...ahora mismo, con detenerme a observar y luego irme, con quedarme parado e iniciar una cuenta detenida desde que ella me adoptara. Puedo intentar hasta realmente lograr algo, devolverme la chispa que perdí hace tanto.

Puedo volver a reactivar las arenas del tiempo detenidas en Grecia. Antes de que a Thomas y a mí nos botaran, nos degradaran... antes…

-Por favor...Por favor.

¿Qué voy a hacer?.

Paralizado, entusiasmado...tengo una vorágine de sentimientos en el pecho que me anuda la garganta, hace que me cosquilleé y lleve mis uñas para tratar de quitarme la sensación.

¡Qué alguien me diga que estoy bien!.

No entiendo.

Para empezar...¿Está mal sentirme tan apasionado respecto a Red Hood?.

No creo...no sé.

¡No tengo que sentirme así por una persona que me odia!.

Pero...

Quiero ver a Red Hood: Quiero tocar a Red Hood...Quiero estar con Red Hood.

-Por favor.

Sin darme cuenta, tengo a una mujer a mi costado, sujetándome por los hombros y diciendo algo que me cuesta mucho entender, no había notado lo aturdido que en realidad me encontraba.

Ella, no tengo otra opción...ella puede entregarle la usb al Demonio.

La posibilidad es remota, pero no tengo otra opción.

Se la doy con un gesto que mis dedos resienten el apretarlos.

Sin la adrenalina bombeando por el torrente sanguíneo, estoy poco a poco siendo consiente del daño a mi cuerpo: la caída por las escaleras, la pelea con Essence...la discusión con Red Hood: todo comienza a pasarme factura.

-Por favor, entrégaselo al Demonio. Sólo a él.

-Te llevo a un hospital. Vamos. Podrás entregárselo tú mismo.

-La memoria usb. Tengo que regresar con Red Hood. El Demonio trabaja en La Liga. Por favor dásela, no dejes que nadie sepa que la tienes. Dile que Damian Al´ghul se la manda, que lo ama le dices.

Alguien me ha encontrado, quien se nos acerca parece una persona que esta consiente de lo que se va a encontrar: es el sonido clásico de los pasos de las personas que han conseguido a su presa, son tranquilos y confiados.

Me alegra ver que la desconocida atiende mis palabras y con precaución, guarda la usb apenas alcanzara a escuchar los mismo pasos que me ponen los nervios de punta.

Me observa con lástima, pendiente de mi destino: como si le importará...como si estuviera en posición de preocuparse por alguien más en este momento.

Incluso se niega a soltarme.

El mundo se llena de idiotas...Tú, tú tienes algo que dice que te han robado el sueño, y no lo digo al tanteo, sólo encuentro esa respuesta para que tengas esa expresión perdida a tan altas horas de la noche.

Que mujer más encantadora me tope...Essence no puede verla, la asesinaría de inmediato.

-Corre, corre y no te detengas. Los monstruos son reales y no querrás ver a Narcisso Noir cazándote. Gracias por todo.

-No estoy haciendo nada.

-Entregarás el legado de vida de Damian Al´ghul. Ahora corre.

Quizá esa haya sido mi última conversación.

Me dejó caer sobre las rodillas, sin importarme que las raspase y sumar a consecuencia dolor innecesario.

Repentinamente al relajarme, siento el cuerpo pesado. Fue una mala idea aliviarme por encontrar la manera de cumplir la promesa a Damian.

Me costará levantarme.

Supongo que después del entumecimiento, podré continuar.

Necesito un respiro.

-¿Vas a descansar?.

¡Que sorpresa!.

Korian se encuentra frente mío con su estoica cara de muñeca fastidiada por tener que recogerme.

Si no querías hacerlo, haberte negado entonces, preciosura.

Bueno, esto me significa un esfuerzo menos.

Tengo que estar feliz por ello.

-Red Hood te espera.

-¿Ya salió del fuego?.

-No. Red Hood no ha salido.

¡¿Qué?!.

¿Cómo qué Red Hood no ha emergido del departamento?.

¡Imposible!.

-¡Estás de broma, Korian!.

-¿Te parece que puedo bromear? Red Hood no aceptó irse del departamento...se ha quedado. Y no me preguntes cual pudo ser la razón. Nos ha ordenado no entrar a por él. El teléfono celular aun sirve.

-¡¿Y lo dejarán ahí?!.

-No quiero hacerlo, pero, en contra de mi voluntad... Por primera vez, he de darle gusto a Red Hood: No soportaría que me odiase. No él. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Red Hood me pidió que te llevará a donde Aqua. Andando.

-No.

-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Vas a acompañarme, te llevaré a donde Kalduram Aqua ya á de estar esperándote. Red Hood es un santo, ponerte a resguardo hasta en las ultimas, algo digno de él...pero ni lo vales. ¡Muévete!.

-No.

-No creo que estés comprendiendo nada. ¿Escuchas bien? Red Hood te ha puesto a salvo de Wilson al dejarte con Aqua, y tú...tú eres ingrato al no verlo. Deja de ser un mocoso mimado y venteé...¿A dónde vas?.

-A donde Red Hood. Tiene que darme una explicación.

Korian me hala con su usual violencia, me ata sin darse cuenta con sus dedos que se ciernen a mi carne, cortándome la circulación... Y tiene que aceptar que no me conocerá, que no tendrá el tiempo suficiente para seguir llamándome tonto, porque muy seguramente no me vuelva a ver.

Me observa lánguidamente, detallándome enfermizamente.

Alacía mi cabello, dándole una importancia insultante a las apariencias. Trata de acomodar los mechones fuera de lugar y de borrarme las manchas de tierra de la punta de mi nariz y de los pómulos.

Me desprecia con una fascinación envidiable.

Prefiere extenderme un arreglo de papel, echo tubitos de veneno, tan largos y finos como cualquier otro, tras debatir consigo misma lo detestable de la situación.

-Para que el dolor no sea insoportable. Siempre los cargo conmigo. Nunca se sabe cuándo es que podrás necesitarlos. A Red Hood le encantan. Son uno de los tantos vicios que se permite para no morirse lentamente.

-Gracias.

-No lo hago por ti.

-Lo sé. Aprovechando, Korian: me agradas, demasiado...lástima que no sientas lo mismo por mí.

-Te llevo.

No te queda de otra, Korian.

Me acomodo como puedo en su auto, incomodo por ensuciarlo de tierra, hollín y aguas de dudosa procedencia. Viendo lo mucho que corrí sin darme cuenta.

Estoy ansioso, ni espero a que Korian detenga el auto en su totalidad, me bajo antes y azoto la puerta.

Estoy justo frente a Ector Wood, que respinga por lo aparatoso de mi entrada.

-¿Conner? ¿Qué haces con Korian Aries? Se suponía que irías conTim.

Apenas llegamos, el oficial en jefe, nos prohibió pasar.

Tengo entendido, que él lleva el caso de Red Robin: el asesino en serie.

Ni le dirijo la palabra, mi atención esta fija en las llamaradas, en las sombras... Essence se ha llevado el lugar por entero.

El fuego redujo a cenizas cualquier vago vestigio de mi vida con Red Hood: el fuego consumió mis utensilios, mis prendas...la pashmina de mi Alma y... El regalo de Red Hood.

Essence borró todo lo que me importaba.

El mundo dejaba de ser bello.

Y por primera vez, sentía odiar... Por primera vez odiaba al mundo.

-No es el, Wood. Es, le decimos Nightwing. Una pregunta mejor echa, seria ¿Qué haces tú?.

-Tim me mandó. Me pidió que no dejará entrar a nadie al edificio. Me dijo que se trataba de un asunto familiar. No quise preguntar mucho.

-Y como la buena cuñada que eres, le obedeces.

-No quiero tenerlo enojado conmigo, pero, me dijo: que si algo salía mal, me recompensaría con información en el caso de Red Robin. De todas a todas ganó. Es la única manera en la que mi esposo puede recompensarme por estos favores tan extraños a su familia.

Los ignoro, no necesito el permiso de nadie para cerrar mis orbes y protegerlas de las brasas que vuelan, amenazando con hacerme el mayor favor: no dejarme ver en que se ha convertido mi futuro.

Mi mundo.

Me apresuro a entrar.

Red Hood ha de sentirse solo.

Yo sé que muy pronto estaré junto a él.

Junto a mi amado que tanto extrañe.

Sus ojos miel.

Y su tibia piel.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo?

Muchas gracias por leer y si me dejan comentarios… serían unos hermosos seres de luz.

Besos.


	13. Lo que sigue

Así que... Contra el Plagio, comienza la campaña "Robas Mis Sueños". Si Tienes una mala experiencia con el plagio, suma tu nickname, la historia que copiaron y quien lo hizo.

Soy Constelación de Salamandra o Polaris y la historia que me Robaron fue Verlos Envejecer y No somos Romeo y Julieta.

Agradezco a l s autores que amablemente han sumado su nombre a esta campaña y a los lectores que han denunciado. Mil gracias.

CAPITULO 13: BESO PROFUNDO.

El muy tonto se cayó de las escaleras.

¿Cuán torpe se tiene que ser?.

Su pierna seguro que empeora de ahora en adelante.

El ruido que hace, incluso le saca una exclamación divertida a Essence.

Será demasiado fácil encontrarlo. Hace demasiado ruido. Nightwing es siempre una presa.

El primer idiota que intenta pasar a mi costado, tratando de burlarme para ir por Nightwing, termina con dos balas matándole.

No tengo tiempo de ser muy ingenioso.

En algún momento que no alcanzo a saber cuál fue: la contienda se ha vuelto física.

Nuestros cuerpos golpeándose en cuestión de segundos, los codos volando y las quejas rompiendo el silencio que pretendían tener los dientes apretados: son el condimento que nos pone de buen humor.

Las caídas y los reveses, los golpes, las cenizas ardientes que arrojamos a los ojos, esperanzados en hacernos de alguna ventaja, nos hace sentirnos vivos; Se trata de esa adrenalina que hierve la sangre, que nos recuerda lo mortales que somos y que aún en lo que creemos miseria, es de un valor tal que nos aterra el perderlo.

Repentinamente, todo tiene sentido y valor.

Es cuestión de suerte seguir de pie.

Cuestión de talento.

Y Essence tiene mucho...peor más, tiene a Suerte de su lado...: y la traicionera, se convierte en un pequeño mando, derramándose entre los dedos cuidados de Essence, dejándose cautivar cuando las falanges aprietan el pequeño botón.

Suerte se traduce a fuego, humo...a bombas.

Diminutas cantidades de explosivos, fueron colocadas en los cimientos del piso, sin duda es el trabajo de algún experto: ¿Quién podría prestarse al dinero de Essence? ¿Quién con el suficiente conocimiento y sencillez de contener la explosión únicamente al piso a mi nombre?.

El rugido no ha derrumbado ningún otro sitio.

Essence ya no se encuentra a mi alcance.

¡Mi risa es lo que impera!.

El resto de los cuerpo se chamuscan a los lados, por unos momentos, el aroma es delicioso, claro, seguirá siéndolo hasta que el fuego queme la carne hasta teñirla de negro.

Las quemaduras no las siento.

La presión en mis piernas es demasiada, no me deja moverme.

Me muerde, asegurándose que viva tanto como para hacerme probar las llamas antes de llegar al juicio...

¿De cuándo acá me he vuelto un creyente?.

Al menos puedo recargarme en un pedazo de roca.

Menos mal que no tengo que compartir mi espacio con ninguno de los infelices que están bien muertos. Tontos. Sólo a ellos se les ocurre trabajar con Essence.

Curioso.

Es la segunda vez que utilizan una bomba para asesinarme sin conseguirlo.

Tengo que tomar en serio el que sea destinado a terminar mis últimos segundos en la tierra a los fuegos de ellas.

El celular aun funciona.

-Búscalo, Korian. Ha de estar corriendo sin dirección. Kalduram va a estar esperándolo en la entrada del centro comercial.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Suenas muy cansado, Red Hood. Voy en seguida.

-No. Ve por Nightwing. Realmente no conoce la ciudad.

-Primero te recojo. Dime en donde estás.

-Essence ha volado mi departamento...¿No adivinas en dónde estoy?.

-¡Sal de allí, Red Hood!.

-No puedo.

-Razón más para ir por ti. Mandare a cualquiera a buscar a ese. Me preocupas.

-Por favor, Korian.

-Red Hood, tú me importas.

-Entonces, cuidarás lo que me interesa.

-¿Tanto así lo quieres?.

-Te lo encargo, amiga.

-Bien.

-Adiós.

Korian no me perdonará hacer esto.

Pero tampoco quiero que me vea.

Tengo miedo.

Estoy solo.

Como quisiera tenerte junto a mí...pero sé, que aún debo de esperar.

Si, Korian... Nightwing me importa: porqué lo buscaba, lo guardaba y ahora, tan cerca...tan lejos, se va.

Le quiero...lo amó.

El precio que crees que pago, Korian, no me es significativo.

Porque él estará dónde quiera: en la nieve, en la playa, en la ciudad: andará vagando cómo y dónde desee, y no sabes, Korian, cuanto me agradaría que uno de esos lugares, fuera mi tumba.

Ni imaginar, que Nightwing me salvó...qué él, me dio algo precioso.

Un tesoro que me enfurecía al recordarlo, o, cuando me topaba con falsas sobre su persona: porque su obsequio, me enervaba...pero, Bruce, él, insistía en que yo era diferente tras ser encontrado en una de las carreteras, a dos días de lo que consideraba la muerte de Nightwing.

Y le creí, Bruce no tenía razón para mentirme.

Porque yo sabía que nada en esta fantástica vida es mío.

Le creo a Bruce...menos en un aspecto: continuo siendo el tonto mocoso que le saltara a la primera de vueltas, jamás dejé de serlo.

No estuvo nada mal mi vida.

Satisfactoria.

Si, buena palabra.

Fue excelente.

De principio a fin.

Tan colorida como cualquier lienzo, tan animada cómo la tonada de Damian.

Si, definitivamente, mi vida fue un canto a la felicidad.

Las chispas de las corrientes eléctricas, desnudas y violadas por las brasas, echan los fuegos pirotécnicos que tanto me encantan, casí tan parecidos a los que observaba a mitad de cualquier conmemoración en mi infancia, en la plazuela que jamás volveré a ver..

Parecen unas enormes velas de cumpleaños.

Están celebrando el encontrarlo en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Terminaré cediendo mi conciencia.

No hay forma de que sepa el motivo que me dejé de hacer respirarla.

Personalmente, me inclinó por el desangrado que por el rescoldo.

Quieto, paciente...calificativos que no me describen precisamente, son de los que hago gala y no me queda de otra, ni siquiera cuando los pasos a mi espalda me indican del intruso.

Interesante.

Vida no tiene peso...

-Supuse que te aburrirías.

Fue como una melodía de un viejo violín...

Me hizo reaccionar.

Fue un infinito instante dentro de mí, tan pequeño, pero real: lo vi, radiante, cómo la vida que dejaba, andando entre las cortinas grises.

Las velas de cumpleaños se apagaban, creando nuestro propio tiempo... Dejando que la historia entre los dos, se reflejara en los ojos de acrílico chamuscados del pequeño oso tirado debajo de la mesa de centro.

Vida se presentaba.

Sin misterios por velos.

Con peso y olor.

-Ahora entiendo porque te negaste a salir.

No, Nightwing, no.

El que los explosivos me dejaran sin piernas, no significa que me rindiera.

El saber que las posibilidades de mantenerme con vida eran bajas, tampoco.

La medicina se encarga de echarse al hombro cada milagro, que mi caso, sería una burla para la ciencia.

Me di cuenta, que no puedo continuar de la misma manera destructiva de coexistir: y cómo tampoco puedo tener lo que quiero, por medios honorables... Es mejor renunciar.

El que esté aquí, es una garantía para que vivas.

¿Qué haces?.

No eres idiota.

-Admito que pudiste haber escogido un peor lugar, Red Hood.

Je.

Me eligió.

Vida ha decidido quedarse conmigo, entregarse al otro universo, pasando al futuro que yo sé que nos espera: más nunca, seres juntos.

Me prefirió por sobre una existencia entera, por sobre tener una historia propia y poder vivir sólo con el amor en total silencio.

Se sienta a mi costado.

Estoy feliz.

Aunque no le permito que vea la sonrisa.

¿Qué se supone que haces cuando encuentras la razón de todo?.

¿La abandonas? ¿Te aferras? ¿La haces tu escudo y lanza?.

Yo...

Yo: La suelto.

Porque, yo, igual que todos: no escogemos la vida.

La vida nos escoge.

Y si la vida no puede reconocerlo hasta que están por apagarla, entonces, no cuenta el halito que nos brinda.

Porque ello, sólo causa dolor...duele a la vida y a la criatura, y la criatura termina por maldecidla.

-¿Puedo recostarme? No soy muy bueno coqueteando, así que si te aburro, sólo pide que me callé. Al menos puedo hacerlo por lo de..gracias, por Damian.

No decidiste regresar a mi lado por agradecimiento.

Hasta el final, ninguno de los dos será franco.

Si no puedes reconocer lo que me amas, Nightwing: ya no puedo hacer más: he perdido mi libertad, mis piernas, mi legado...y felizmente.

¡Eres pésimo!.

Nightwing, si miras tan insistentemente a tu presa, la espantarás...es bueno que esté curado de tu torpeza.

Que la encuentre divina, que me haga delirar.

Nightwing saca de entre su ropa, una cajetilla de cigarros: la reconozco, es de Korian.

-¿Quieres?.

-Me parece bien.

Enciendo mi cigarro.

El veneno lo reconozco enseguida: me entume dulcemente, desprende el dolor en los muñones y hasta puedo sentir al corazón desacelerar, dejándome la mente a punto de embotarse... Se siente refrescante.

Incluso antes, más allá del dolor, se sentía bien: era una sensación de lucidez.

Nightwing ignora el mechero que le ofrezco gentilmente, e inclina su cabeza: alzándola para dejar la punta de su cigarro en la esquina encendida del mío, aspirando, tomándose su tiempo para llenarse los pulmones y penetrar en mi con la sutileza de sus orbes, que tienen ese brillo tortuoso al amparo de las desiguales centellas que nos rodean.

No recuerdo una sola vez que estuviéramos tan tranquilos.

-Este será nuestro último beso profundo, Red Hood.

No lo corrijo.

Ése ya fue, nuestro último beso.

Lo abrazó.

Es tiempo, la hemorragia ha hecho lo suyo, el veneno de Meu Lüne combinado con el Velo de Agatha nos aportó un lecho que no se repetirá.

Me preguntó que estarás viendo. Que es lo que te hace abrazarme en la manera en como tu cuerpo, apagándose lo hace, ignorando las leyes naturales de la muerte.

Interesante, seguimos desprendiendo calor.

Un calor muy diferente al del fuego destructivo que limpiara nuestra carne.

-La pasión que se lleva nuestros huesos, es la misma que en vida, se llevó nuestra cordura, Nightwing.

Le sobo la frente, le besó la misma.

Nunca lo escuche decir mi nombre y ahora, ahora deseo que sus labios suelten un "Jason" con la misma idolatría y propiedad con la que me llamaba "Red Hood" en medio de sus rabietas y desafíos.

Nunca supimos nuestros nombres y nos despedimos de la misma manera en cómo nos conocimos.

Parpadeó, sintiéndolo partir.

Vuelvo a parpadear, aceptando que ya no veo.

Respiro de forma profunda y lo abrazo con mayor fuerza, con toda la que mi seco cuerpo es capaz.

Quiero ser víctima de Agatha.

Adiós, Ricardo...

Es la hora de soñar nuevamente.


	14. Se descubren al final

FINAL: PORQUÉ LAS COSAS SE DESCUBREN HASTA QUE TERMINAN.

Porque Nightwing no podía darle esa satisfacción a Red Hood.

No podía dejarle saber lo que le significaba, lo que era: por lo que, la excusa banal que representaba Damian, era perfecta: real y simple...gratitud, sonaba mejor que amor.

Porque Nightwing, jamás estuvo convencido del sentimiento correspondido.

Pero si había algo que podía hacer por Red Hood...

Eso era quedarse a su lado... Y no importaba, si Red Hood se rendía a mitad del fuego ó seguía de pie en sus delirios de rey, él le apoyaría.

Red Hood fue el que inicio con aquella cadena y el, podía seguirla.

Las pocas ventanas que aún quedaban, estallaban... No eran rivales, para lo que el alma de esos dos se hacía añicos, sencillamente, el vidrio empalidecía de vergüenza por reconocer una masa capaz de romperse peor que él.

El veneno del humo entrando en su boca...de su tumba, era un regalo de lo que fueron en vida...realmente no se conocieron.

Red Hood no supo el nombre real de Nightwing, fuera de la especulación y Nightwing, no reconocía los vicios que Red Hood tenía.

Red Hood, se preocupó de ser incorrespondido y de siempre presionar y Nightwing, mantuvo en secreto todo amor... Ambos, los dos, no sabían su edad, su origen, el nombre de sus familias o si siquiera tenían una, cuáles eran las venganzas o las aspiraciones que les provocaban delirios y noches en vela, tampoco se preocuparon por enterarse de que pasaba por el pensamiento del otro al mirarse a los ojos...

Se desconocían al grado de conocerse.

Red Hood nunca fue Red Hood para todos...sólo para Nightwing.

Nightwing siempre fue Nightwing para Red Hood, los demás sobraban.

Paradójicamente...descubrían esos detalles cuando todo terminaba.

Nadie moría de propia mano.

Nadie dejaba morir a nadie.

Y en su forma estática de ser, ambos se negaron a decir en voz alta, algo tan obvio.

Jack sabía que Nightwing tenía la clave.

Y a su vez, qué tal cosa no importaba.

Su objetivo, claro y hostil: elevaba las humaredas a la mitad de la madrugada.

Jack sostuvo el trago de su pequeño vaso. El licor amarillo brillaba como mil destellos de sol y ámbar en su mano. En su pasión desbordante de éxtasis puro al saber que dentro de poco sus planes finalizaban... ¡Qué él había ganado!.

Qué su paciencia había dado frutos.

Qué Outlaws era suyo y que nadie más pondría las manos sobre el legado de Pennyworth. Que no tenía enemigos y que su vida se tornaba perfecta.

Rio alto, rio bajo.

Todo era un perfecto caos.

Volvió a reír.

Las sombras se reflejaban, vagabundeando en las paredes, en las esquinas e incluso haciéndose pequeñas y grandes: enormes manchas negras de distintas personas.

La perfección duraba tan poco se dijo cuándo la colonia inundo sus fosas nasales.

-Buenas noches. Me temo que los esperaba en un buen tiempo, muy lejos del hoy – Admitió a la irascible figura que desprendía ese hombre.

-Kalduram está muy molesto, Neiper. Yo también lo estoy. Te atreviste a amenazar a nuestro sobrino, Red Hood era nuestro querido niño. Tim aguarda en la puerta del coche. Queremos pasear un rato. Nos aseguraremos que tu cuerpo no se encuentre – Conner se veía diferente. No era el mismo hombre que paseaba de la mano con Killer Croc.

-No pueden hacerlo – Sabia que podían. Pero le gustaba ir en contra.

-Claro que podemos - Jak alcanzo a identificar la grave voz aterciopelada de Titán Drake, muy diferente a la de su hermano, de Conner. Incluso alcanzaba a divisar al terror que era Yoite Drake, afilando sus iries por la poca luz que entraba en la oficina. Desde donde existía un ángulo perfecto de la humareda que cubría el cielo del departamento de Red Hood. - Me quedare con Outlaws. Nadie tiene que saber que estás muerto. Basta con que te crean un ermitaño que se la pasa dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra por teléfono.

-Red Hood me agrada, no voy a mentirte, Neiper. Kalduram le tiene cierto cariño, no mucho pero lo suficiente para que se preocupara unos instantes.- Dijo Conner - Pero Red Hood tiene que salir librado de quien fuera que le mandaste para poder ser líder de Outlaws: de lo contrario, Titán puede perfectamente encargarse del negocio – Euphoria no seguiría siendo la misma cosa, no con los Drake metidos.

-Andando, Neiper; Si quieres puedo ofrecerte un trato - Exclamo Yoite. Conner bufo por el práctico diablo que tenía por hermano a su lado, Yoite le sacaría provecho hasta a una roca - Soy miembro de la policía y déjame decirte que nos encantan estos centros: los Bufets son las piezas más imprescindibles en un caso. Aquí llegan todo tipo de rufianes, aquí se les hace una cuartada resistente por lo que el jurado tiene que encontrarlos inocentes. Mi jurisdicción a escondidas, ejecuta a estos individuos.

-Estas proponiéndome que Outlaws haga de carnada y cada día les pase el informe de los ingredientes para su carnicería ¿Me equivoco? - Dijo Jak. Yoite asintió. Él veía que era un trato de por demás ventajoso para Neiper: quedaba con vida, le dejaban una correa demasiado larga y de paso, podía seguir incrementando su fama como dirigente de Outlaws. Sería un estúpido de no aceptar.- Tim está esperándome allá abajo. Tengo una última cita a la cual asistir. Así que si no les molesta, hermanitos Drake, tengo que dejarlos. Su hermano no goza de paciencia.

-Tim jamás apresuraría un platillo, de eso no te preocupes, Jak - Francamente, de los Drake: Titán era el único que sentía realmente el deshacerse de Neiper. Resultaba muy beneficioso para él hacer negocios con Outlaws. Y francamente era preferible que Outlaws se quedara a su cargo hasta que alguien quisiera postular a otro fulano que quisiera hacer tratos con él; Si su hermano menor, Yoite, se agenciaba la corporación de Outlaws, Titán podría dar por perdido mucho. después de todo, Yoite era el bastardo que apreciaba hacer las cosas como debían. ¡Ya ni Kyle! Idiota moralista - Si he de admitir algo es que le ganaste a Red Hood.

-Todo fue gracias a la ayuda de Slade Wilson, Titán.- Le contesto Jak con una tranquilidad que le erizaba los bellos de la nuca al Drake sin rostro. Jak lamentaba no haber visto en la vida la cara de Titán. De seguro que guardaba las líneas pétreas y fuertes de sus hermanos menores o un desfiguro monstruoso y hasta romántico - Sin su mascota, Red Hood me hubiera ganado. Felicítenme a Wilson y denle mis condolencia por perder a tal pieza irremplazable. La mascota era lindo.

-No me gusta repetir las palabras de Tim- Se quejó Conner - Y mucho menos porqué me atañe de manera indirecta: Tim suele decir mucho que las mujeres o los hombres, son la perdición de los hombres, pues por ellas (sus pasiones) y su veneno se destruyen imperios y se condenan los destinos. Verás Jak, más bien yo diría que no es la mujer la que provoca esa perdición: sino que es el mismo descontrol del hombre ante el amor que la fémina le brinda, tan escaso que este tiene su origen en la historia personal. En todo caso, Red Hood y sólo Red Hood, tiene la culpa de no tener un final feliz con la mascota.

-No vistas de santas a todas las mujeres, Conner - Dijo Yoite – ustedes – Conner ni se ofendió por el termino - disfrutan del venero que se les brinda, hinchan el pecho orgullosas y bambolean aún más las caderas cuando pasan por una jauría de hombres que les aúllan obscenidades y lo esconden en un pudoroso rubor, fingidamente indignadas - Conner iba a reclamarle pero Titán lo mando a callar. Jak pensó inmediatamente en la modosita Essence o en la pecadora y sagaz Korian, o en la mismísima Harley que más que fingir indignación, se lucia cuan perfecta era para restregarles a esa bola de machos que ninguno era suficiente para ella. Yoite tenía un punto a su favor - Y si me dices que no, pues hay otro ejemplo; Hablemos de las monstruosidades de rostro esculpido por diosas, que se encargan de seducir sin reparos para conseguir cuanto quieren. ¿Te nombro a una de las tantas importantes de la historia? O de repente, hermano mío puedo nombrarte a ti.

-Soy tu hermano y por sobre el odio que le tienes a las mujeres, tienes que admitir que la seducción es usada tanto por hombres como por mujeres. Y no me recuerdes "eso". Thomas ya lo hace cada que "le" volvemos a ver.- Jak giro interrogante mente hacia Titán, que solo negó con la cabeza, diciéndole con los labios que era una cosa de la que no querría saber detalles. Jak se preguntó cuándo fue que su ejecución paso a ser un debate entre hermanos.

-Bajemos o Tim se desesperara - Apenas Titán lo dijera, el claxon del auto inicio a sonar insistentemente en clave. Una clave que los hermanos crearon especialmente para sus años escolares - ¿Ven? Tim está molesto.

-Pues claro. Le prometieron a esa Avecilla que tendría mi cuerpo para destazarlo y estamos aquí tan tranquilos tomando el té - Resolvió Jak. Conner y Yoite se giraron impresionados por la poca importancia que Jak imprimía a su vida.- Red Robin está impaciente.

-No es el único - Hizo notar Conner - Tú pareces igual de loco por que Tim te abra en canal y se divierta sacándote los ojos. Y que aun mientras agonizas, sintiendo cada una de las pinzas que te arrancan las uñas: No te arrepintieras por apresurar una muerte prolongada por días. ¡Sí que hay locos en este mundo!.

-Mira el que habla – Se quejó – Nadie puede presumir de ser la muñeca de turno del asesino serial más bello del mundo.

-No empieces, Yoite – Dijo Conner cundo vio que su hermano hablaría después de Jak.

Jak saludo a Tim por el nombre con el que la policía lo apodaba y sin instrucciones, subió al auto; Poco importándole la furia con la que Tim le reclamaba a sus hermanos la tardanza.

A Jak no le sorprendió encontrar a Kent y a su consorte, Lex Luthor, en los asientos. Esos dos eran los amigos inseparables de R´as y Hall.

Entonces, haciendo cuentas… Essence tenía que contratar forzosamente a alguien bajo el mando de Valeska Dalton para ir por la cabeza de Red Hood y que él supiera, Valeska era amiga de Conner, lo que se resumía a que el único atrapado en la red era él.

El cuadro se cerró entonces. La maldita cantante fracasada de Valeska Dalton le había traicionado. Termino en el suelo por alguien que si quiera tomo en cuenta o participo en la historia.

-Buenas noches. Que sorpresa verte, Kent. Con que ustedes eran los responsables.- Clark disfruto la derrota de Jak, su tono, su aura de rey abnegado que aceptaba la pérdida de su reino...se sentía tan bien el desconcierto de Jak, porque su cerebro trabajaba, tratando de encontrar el lazo que le acuñaba con Jordan. Y jamás lo descubriría.

-Red Hood es muy vistoso, Jak. Él era el adecuado para que te concentraras en verter todos tus esfuerzos. No viste los golpes que no venían de él.- Le sonrió. Clark odiaba tener que mostrarse tan pasivo con el asesino de Damian; Hall y R´as, se lo habían confiado, cuando Damian tenía tres años y sus padres le detestaban: Lex y él, le cuidaron tanto como las formalidades y el sano juicio les permitían; Lex le dio una palmada cariñosa a Tim para que se tranquilizara, diciéndole con ello, que pronto tendría su recompensa por ser un buen niño - Por cierto, Jak, Jordan te manda saludos.

-¿Y qué podría decirme mi amorcito? – Dijo con alegría. Contento porque Hall Jordan le diera unas palabras.

-Disfruta lo que sembraste.

Selina se apretujo contra Bruce: ambos en la habitación del hotel que les sirvió de refugio en la guerra de esos dos, asimilando que Red Hood se había ido y que la última estrella de la noche, seguía tan alta.

Korian misma se apoyaba en su silla, a las sombras de la madrugada, llorándole al egoísta Red Hood. Temblando por el dolor.

Vallewida resintió la perdida, pues Arthur y Harper gritaban alcoholizados en su departamento, convirtiéndolo en un vertedero de basura; Berreaban las tonterías que Red Hood hizo hasta el final: resaltando una en especial.

A mitad de la ciudad, Hall apaciguaba a su lloroso hombre que no podía superar la muerte de Damian, y que apenas le importaba lo que sucedía al rededor, Wilson les acompañaba junto a Allan Sullivan, la mano derecha de R´as.

-¿Eso basta, Hall? - Preguntó Slade, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta - Le he cobrado a Jak su osadía. Damian...

-No me devolverás a Damian con esto, Slade - Gimió R´as , aún abrazado de Hall.

-No importando los inocentes que te llevaste de por medio, Deadstroke - Soltó Allan. Él no se encontraba muy de acuerdo, pero, aceptaba que no existía otra manera de acercarse lo suficiente a Neiper que usando a la mascota, el chivo expiatorio que tuvo la mala fortuna de estar en sus caminos.

-Red Hood no era un querubín, Allan. – Hablo Slade, cansado de que el rubio lo viera como si fuera el Diablo - Él mismo se puso en la jugada, pude escoger a cualquier otro, a Vallewida Freaser o a Kent, que tan bien se lleva con nosotros, pero: justo por ese detalle, es que no servía para el tablero. Hall no me hubiera perdonado que su amigo muriera. En fin, pudo ser cualquiera que pretendiera derrocar a Neiper, mala suerte para Red Hood que fuera él y mala suerte para la mascota que fuera el amado de un resurrecto.

-Te prometí traértelo - Le dijo Hall a R´as, sintiendo en el alma el haberle fallado a la única persona que amaba en el mundo - Juré que él y tú, estarían bien: Fallé, mi plan falló cuando Red Hood escogió a Nightwing, antes que una alianza. Se suponía que Red Hood vendría con nosotros, suplicando apoyo, no que se moviera a su antojo. Sus cabezas es todo lo que te puedo dar para que cauterices la herida que Damian ha dejado. Si pudiera tener el poder de resucitar a los muertos, te concedería a Damian: si supiera que Dios existe y que pudiera arrebatárselo de su sangre, la derramaría. –R´as lo sabía. Su Hall sufría tanto como él. No eran los padres más amorosos, pero en su desquiciada forma de ser: sin suda, eran los más peligrosos - Apelaste a la ternura y Red Hood, no lo salvo: tiene la muerte que se merece. ¿Cuáles inocentes, Allan? - Allan pego un brinco en su lugar. Odiaba cuando Hall se encontraba tan dolido. Slade se negaba incluso a acercársele, a Hall le faltaban las luces de la razón en esos estados alterados y no quería tener ni un hueso roto- Ya oíste a Slade, Allan, ellos pudieron salvar a mi hijo, y no hicieron más que darnos un bonito ataúd. Son culpables y la muerte les sienta bien.- Y señalo a la torre que suplicaba por auxilio y que apenas el agua lograba ser rival para las llamas - Jak me rogó por su muerte el día que se llevó a Damian de paseo, años atrás, pretendiendo que podíamos ser una familia feliz de tres… como si yo pudiera amar a ese bufón. E hizo llorar a R´as, y firmo la condena, al secuestrar y matar a mi bebé. Damian vale dos o tres, las vidas inocentes que hagan falta, Allan; No culpes a Slade, Allan, él hacia mis deseos realidad, como siempre - Wilson asintió.

-No quería ofenderlos - Dijo Allan con ternura hacia R´as- Sólo estaba preguntándome en voz alta, Hall, lo que su venganza se llevó. Pero no tienes que contestarme hoy, tenemos mucho tiempo para pensarlo y después, atesorarlo para recordarlo sin lastimarnos -Aunque viendo a R´as Al Ghul en su llanto agónico, temía que sus palabras no fueran a convertirse en realidad.

Y en su forma estática de ser, ambos se negaron a decir en voz alta, algo tan obvio.

Y pues llegamos al final de esta historia.

Aprecio el que la leyeran hasta acá. Y que la disfrutarán tanto como yo haciéndola. En serio. Fue un lindo viaje.

Y espero sus comentarios en esta historia que careció de ellos en cantidad, que tuvo comentarios contados que llenaron de calor mi pecho por su intensidad.

Gracias y hasta el próximo proyecto.


End file.
